Always and Forever
by Erik'sLittleLotte56
Summary: My version of The Phantom of the Opera with a touch of Andrew Lloyd Webber. *Full Summary Inside!*
1. Erik

**Always and Forever**

_Summary: 7 year old Christine Daae saves a gypsy boy named Erik. They become friends but, she is a servant to another 7 year olds family, Carlotta de la Lara. A spoiled and conceited girl. Christine and Erik want to be friends forever. But, the lust 10 year old Raoul de Changy has for Christine is too much and everything becomes upside down…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any characters in it. Wish I did but, I don't :(_

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter One **

_**Erik**_

_Rouen, France 1856_

Madeline was screaming in pain. The baby was coming, and other gypsies were trying to calm her, but it was no use nothing can stop her from screaming. Some women grabbed a wet towel and placed it on her forehead. Antoinette made her a drink made of herbs to help her gain strength.

"Come, place her on the bed! Hurry!" Two gypsies grabbed her and placed her upon a bed made of hay. None of the gypsies there had experienced labor or helped a woman during labor, except Antoinette. Everyone one seemed to panicked. Madeline began to scream again, the pain didn't stop! It hurt so much! Antoinette began to calm her down a bit, but it still hurt.

"Take deep breaths my dear, breath in and out. Good girl." Madeline did as Antoinette told her, it helped soothe the pain… a little. Madeline gave a horrific scream. She felt stretching, and the baby was trying to come out.

It was time to push.

Antoinette went to where her legs where and told her, "Push! Madeline! **Push!**" Madeline began to push, but, the baby wasn't coming out. "Again, Push!" Once more, she began to push and the baby began to come out. Antoinette has experienced labor but, she has never seen labor. However, she was sure this wasn't normal. The baby was coming out… feet first? But, the main point is to get the baby out. Madeline pushed again and the baby's body was visible. One last time, she pushed and her ears were filled with baby cries. Antoinette grabbed a blanket and began to clean the baby, he was so precious. It was a baby boy. The baby calmed down and was sound asleep. He looked so peaceful, she had only had one child, Meg. But, she had never had a boy. He seemed so, beautiful. "What should we name him?" asked Antoinette.

Madeline was breathing heavily. "_Him?_ I think I shall call him… Erik." Madeline smile ready to see her baby boy. "Yes, I like that name, Erik." Antoinette was smiling as well, she walked towards the bed and place Erik in Madeline's arms. Madeline was smiling at Antoinette but, when she laid her eyes on Erik, her smile began to fade and she gave a high pitched scream. Many gypsies that were waiting outside the tent came rushing in to see what happened. But, they stopped in their places when their eyes laid on the baby.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS…_THING_?" she quickly threw Erik back to Antoinette's arms and the baby once more began to cry. Antoinette didn't like how Madeline was acting. This was her baby for Christ sake! She began to rock Erik in her arms, making his cries stop.

"He is your child, Madeline." Antoinette said her voice angrily. "He is your child! Take care of him!" she screamed.

"HE IS NO CHILD OF MINE! HE IS THE SON OF A DEMON! YOU HEAR ME? HE'S THE DEVIL'S CHILD!" Madeline yelled back. "TAKE HIM! GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Antoinette snuggled Erik into her arms and left Madeline there alone. Antoinette vowed that Madeline will care for this child but, anytime she fails, she will step in and help poor little Erik. She would love Erik like a son.

* * *

><p><em>Paris, France 1860<em>

_4 years later…_

Erik was in a good mood. He had just been with Antoinette and she gave him a small violin. He didn't know how to play it, but he would learn, she would teach him. He went to the tent where his mother was and couldn't wait to tell her about the violin!

"Mother?" he called. She was lying in her bed, but she was wide awake. She turned her head to see who was in her tent, when she saw who it was, she made a face of disgust. "Oh, mother! You're awake! Look what Madame Giry gave me! Isn't it wonderful? It called a violin! She says she will teach me to play it!" He kept rattling on. "I surely cannot wait to play it! It seems like a wonderful thing to learn and play!" She couldn't take the talking of this boy!

"Erik stop talking! Stop! Go and play with your stupid violin!" she spat. The smile Erik had on his face quickly faded. "And put the bag back over your head!" His face was showing. When he was with Antoinette she never let him wear that bag, in fact she once told him that she loved his face. But, once he was with Madeline it seems she gets disgusted by him.

He was looking at his feet, silent tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry mother…" he whispered. She got off the bed and grabbed the bag to put over his head. She grabbed his wrists so tight, he felt her nails digging into his flesh.

"I told you to stop talking and to put the bag back on!" With that she threw him out of the tent. He hit his head on the floor with a thud. He looked down and let more tears fall freely down his cheeks. Suddenly it began to rain…

He didn't care, he actually loved the rain because it always covered his tears. Erik always felt like his mother didn't love or want him but, he didn't want to believe it. He kept trying to think of excuses to not think about it. He always wanted to believe that she wasn't used to him or she just had bad days. But, he always wished that one day she was in a good mood.

He didn't know how long he had been lying on the rock ground until he heard Madame Giry's voice. "Goodness gracious! Erik, what are you doing on the ground?" Antoinette ran towards him and wrapped a blanket around him. "Come my child, let's get you warmed up." She pulled him into his arms carried him back to his tent. Madeline was sleeping in her bed peacefully, not really caring where her son was.

Antoinette placed Erik in his small bed and wrapped another blanket around his small body. She thought about letting his shorts dry, for the fact that those were his only clothes. He never had a shirt or shoes, just plain khaki shorts. "Erik, dear? Why don't you take off your shorts and let them dry?" she asked.

"No, it's okay. They'll dry in my sleep."

"Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded and gave her a little smile. She smiled back at him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Alright then. Get rest Erik. I will begin teaching you those violin lessons tomorrow." She said before she gave him one last smile and left the tent.

* * *

><p>Erik awoke when Madeline shook him hard. "Wake up! Antoinette wants to talk to you!" She said while grabbing his wrist and yanked him out of bed. He happily put the bag over his head and pulled his arm from Madeline's grasp. He ran out the tent and began looking around. He saw gypsies all over, though he knew none of them like him, he wanted to find where Antoinette was.<p>

He looked and saw a little girl dressed in rags. He's never talked to her but, he has seen her before. Maybe she knows where Antoinette is, couldn't hurt to ask.

"Pardon me? Do you know where Antoinette Giry is?" He asked. The little girl turned around her browns eyes caught his attention, and so did her long blonde hair, she looked around his age probably a year younger. In a happily voice she responded.

"Oh, she's over there. Here, I'll take you to her." She grabbed Erik's hand and took his to Antoinette. He couldn't help but blush. While she took him across the fair, she felt the need to talk to him. "My name is Marguerite Giry, but you can call me Meg. What's your name?"

"E-E-Erik…" He responded. Giry? He didn't know Antoinette had a daughter. Then again, he always said Meg was adventurous and was always out in the fair. She smiled at him and then let go of his hand.

"She's right there." She said pointing to the women with her brown hair in a bun and a long and old navy blue dress. She didn't look happy, he wondered why. He looked at Meg and took her hand and lifted his mask so only his lips can show before he gently placed a kiss upon Meg's hand.

"Thank you, mademoiselle." He said and put his bag in place. She gave him one last smile before he turned and ran to Antoinette. "Madame! Madame!" he said happily as he ran towards her. Antoinette turned and caught him in a hug. She felt his excitement in his voice but, she felt horrible for what she was about to do. "Are you going to give me my violin lessons?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid not Erik…" She responded with a sad tone. Erik's smile and excitement began to fade. Did he hear correctly? She wasn't going to give her music lessons?

"W-w-what? Why not?" She felt his disappointment slap her in the face. She didn't like to see Erik unhappy. And now, this is the first time that she's the one making him unhappy.

"Erik, I've been s-sold… I have to g-go away." Tears wanted to come out of Erik's eyes but, he didn't want them to fall out.

"Y-you can't! You can't leave me! Please Antoinette, don't leave!" Erik didn't hold the tears back anymore, he let them fall. But, he didn't care, he wanted to be with Madame Giry. "You were supposed to teach me how to play the violin! You can't leave! You're the mother I never had or will have!" Antoinette couldn't take it, she scooped Erik into her arms and cradled him. He began to sob into her shoulder, his little cries made Antoinette's eyes water. She became so attached to this boy, he was like her son!

"P-p-please Madame G-Giry, don't leave! I can't bear to be without you! You are my only friend!" He sniffled between every word. Antoinette set him back down on his feet. She removed his bag and kissed his marred side of his face.

"Oh, Erik… I know, my dear. I love you like a son but… I have no choice I must go." She stood up, placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered "goodbye" before she turned and left. No! This couldn't be happening! Why? Why must she leave?

He began to whimper and he must have stayed there for hours because it soon turned dark and people were leaving.

Suddenly he felt like he was being carried. He turned and looked at a man with a beard and crazed look on his face. "Who are you? Let me go!"

"Shut up, you little freak!" the gypsy spat. Erik was wondering who the hell this man was. He felt fear, something that he has never felt before. Before he even realized it he was thrown inside a cage. He hit the floor on his back hard that it felt like a slap. "Let me go! I want my mother!" he cried but, the gypsy only laughed.

"Fool! She's the one who sold you! She sold you for 100 franks!" 100 franks? Why would his own mother sell him? Unless, all the things he thought about his mother, that she hated him, was disgusted by him, or even ashamed of him were true. She didn't love him. He did everything she asked!

And yet, she still sold him…

He began to sob for his mother. Not Madeline, no not her. But, Antoinette. She treated him more like a son then his real mother. He cries became louder as he remembered everything they had done together. Now, if she ever came back he would never see her again.

"Stop crying!" The gypsy said slamming a wooden stick against the cage. Erik began to shiver as the he could hear the echoes of the cage. "What lies under that bag? Let me see!" He hissed and before Erik could stop him the gypsy took the bag off.

Silence.

Nothing was said. Erik was frozen in place till he slowly began to look up at the man who called himself "Javert."

Javert just stared at him with wide eyes and his mouth open. That…face. It was so deformed. It was the face of the devil itself. No one could ever have that face. To Erik's complete utter shock Javert started laughing. Why the hell was he laughing? "Yes, I think my friend; you are going to make me rich. I could see it now." He gave a wide grin and grabbed Erik by the shoulders. "But, I think that you shall need more scars than the ones you have on your face." Without a warning, Javert rolled Erik on his back and pulled out his whipped.

Erik began screaming when the whip made contact with his skin. Javert kept on laughing, other gypsies that Erik has known since his birth were laughing as well. Javert didn't stop. He kept on whipping Erik till his skin was bleeding. "Tell me boy, when is your birthday?"

"O-O-October 31st…" he said above a whisper. Halloween! His birthday was on Halloween! The gypsy began to laugh again.

"My god! You really are the devil's child!" he laughed once more he flipped Erik making them both face each other. His back began to sting from the cold and rusty cage. "Every day you will get a whipping but, on your birthday… it will be worse than the last." He gave a grin, grabbed the candles that lit the tent and left the cage, locking it behind him.

Everything was dark. Nothing could be heard except Erik's cries. Tears running down his cheeks but, he quickly wiped them away. He wouldn't let anyone see his tears anymore. No, now he knew that there is no one to count on except himself. His tears dried off after anger began to overwhelm him.

He stood up despite the blood and pain in his back. He began to punch the bars of the cage. "I hate you! I hate you!" he yelled. But, to who? To Antoinette, Madeline, God, the world. "You will all curse this day! I will see I have my revenge!" He back away and felt his knuckles bleeding but, he didn't care. Nothing mattered in this world. He never looked in a mirror or anything. He lifted his hand to his right cheek and gasped. His face felt so rough and twisted. He was pretty sure he could feel bone!

Is this why everyone hated him so? He knew the answer was yes but, he couldn't do anything about it. It was his natural face. He wanted to die right there and now. But, he couldn't. He looked up at the sky. "I will show you…" he began. "I will show you that I will never quit! You cannot defeat me so easily!" he yelled.

Tear began to form in his eyes again but, he quickly blinked them away. No, he said that he will not cry. "I swear, from this day forward…" he looked up at the sky once more. "That, you will never make me shed a tear. No matter what fate you bring upon me." He lowered himself to the ground and huddled into a ball. All kinds of questions went into his mind. What would Javert do to him? What was his life going to be like? Where would he go?

He began to fall asleep into the plain darkness not caring about anything anymore life wasn't going to be the same. He closed his eyes and began to imagine how life could have been if it wasn't for his face. He could have been living like a normal boy; his mother would have loved him. He could have had friends, well more friends. But, he wished Antoinette didn't leave. She would have stopped Madeline and took care of him.

But, no. God decided to give him marred flesh and make his life a living hell. He knew that this was how his life was going to be, there was no angel or person to save this poor child. He wanted to cry but, didn't. He was not going to give up that vow so easily. Oh no, he would prove to everyone that he would not shed a tear. He was going to hold it no matter how horrible and cruel fate was.

* * *

><p><em>Paris, France <em>

_October 21__st__ 1866_

_6 years later…_

"Wake up, you worthless piece of shit! You have money to make me!" Javert yelled hitting the cage with his wooden stick. Erik eyes were open before Javert came. He has not slept peacefully or at all in the last 6 years. Erik was yanked out of the cage and pushed to the floor. "Bubo wants to show you some new magic trick you can use for the show!"

Bubo was the magician of the fair, he would show Erik a new trick every time they would have a new show. Erik was threatened to never take advantage of his learning. Or else. Erik had a few muscles for a ten year-old. He had work hard labor every day. His back was filled with scars from whippings and cuts that were infected. He wore a bag over head but, in every show Javert would yank it off. Everyone would laugh at him, throw food at him. He has experienced many ways of tortures there is.

And like he had vowed… He has not shed a tear.

Javert push him back into the cage. "Fine! You don't want to learn from Bubo? Then here's an early birthday present!" Javert took out his whip and began whipping Erik. Erik only flinched when the whip struck him, he was immune to the pain. "So, it doesn't hurt, huh? Well maybe this will!" He took out his knife and flipped Erik so he was facing Javert.

Javert began to cut Erik's leg and Erik gasped in a full breath of air. Javert was grinning. "Does that hurt? DOES IT?" Before Erik could respond Bubo came in.

"Javert! Javert! The crowd is coming! You better come out and entertain!" Javert groaned in disappointment. He looked at Erik and smiled.

"See you later." Erik grabbed a cloth that Javert would always use to wipe his sweat and he wrapped it around his leg, trying to stop it from bleeding.

He huddled in the corner staring into the nothing, waiting for everything that God is going to bring upon him tonight.

But, he wasn't expecting God to bring him a beautiful little angel.


	2. Christine

**A/N: Only one review in the last chapter. Not too happy about that. :( I don't know the name of Christine's mother so; I just used a random name that popped into my head. Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Two **

**Christine **

_Paris, France 1863 _

Gustave was holding four year-old Christine's hand. He was looking for a job. After his wife's death, her side of the family took everything they owned. They even tried to take Christine, but on that he fought back. They had no place to live and only a few to eat.

"Papa? Where are we going?" Christine asked. Gustave looked down at his daughter. She looked so much like her mother. Her beautiful blue eyes, and curls but, his brown hair. He smiled down at her and playfully scooped her into his arms, causing her to giggle. Then, placing her head on his shoulder. He never wanted her to see that he wanted to lose hope. But, every time he saw her, he decided he didn't.

"Don't worry about it, my child. You just rest." Christine snuggled into her father's arm and closed her eyes. He remembered when his wife, Elizabeth, would hug him. He went and sat in an alley to rest for the night. He put his jacket over Christine and looked at her. She looked just like Elizabeth did when she slept. He closed his eyes, remembering how she was in pain at the day of the labor…

**xXx**

_Upsala, Sweden 1859_

_Elizabeth was crying and screaming as the baby was coming out. Gustave was on her side holding her hand. He kept whispering things in her ear trying to calm her down. The midwife was telling her to push, and Elizabeth did. Until finally the baby came out._

_A baby girl…_

_The midwife cleaned and wrapped a blanket around the baby. She placed her in Elizabeth's arms, which weren't moving. Gustave didn't feel her hand holding his, he looked at her and her eyes were closed. He placed his hand on her neck._

_No pulse…_

_He put his hand under her nose._

_No breath…_

_Gustave place a hand over his mouth in disbelief. No, she couldn't be dead; she was alive a few seconds ago. The midwife placed the baby in Gustave's arms. "I'll go get a doctor!" she said and ran out of the room. He was alone with his wife. And his new baby girl. He looked at his wife and her name appeared in his head._

_Elizabeth Christine Daae._

_He looked down at his baby and smiled. "Christine." He whispered. He cuddled little Christine and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Hello, Christine. I am your father." He gasped when he knew this wasn't normal, little Christine opened her eyes. He smiled, realizing that she had the big beautiful blue eyes that Elizabeth had._

_He told her a story that he vowed he would tell her when she is older. "Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her hair was golden as the sun's rays and her soul as clear and blue as her eyes. She wheedled her mother, was kind to her doll, took great care of her frock and her little red shoes and her fiddle, but most of all loved, when she went to sleep, to hear her Angel of Music."_

_He looked down and saw that little Christine was sound asleep. He whispered "My Little Lotte." And placed a kiss on her forehead._

**xXx**

Gustave woke up when Christine placed a kiss on his cheek. "Come on, papa. It's a new day!" she said happily. He smiled of how excited she was. Indeed, she will live everyday like there was no tomorrow. Christine began poking Gustave in the shoulder. "Papa? Look what I found!" she gave him a paper that was crumpled and dirty. But, luckily the words were visible.

_**Help Wanted!**_

_**We are in the need of new servants. **_

_**We need servants of any age except three and under.**_

_**We are providing a nice home, food, and clothing.**_

_**Place: De la Lara Mansion**_

"Do you think you should work there papa?" Christine asked. He looked up from the paper and smiled at her. But, not liking that she will have to work too in order to stay with him.

"I believe so. Would like to help me work, Christine?" He smiled when she squealed and gave him a big hug. She seemed like she liked the idea.

"Really papa? I could work with you?" He nodded and she jumped up and down happily. She settled down quickly and made a serious face. "I mean, it would be a pleasure to work with you, monsieur." She gave a little smile at the end of her sentence making Gustave laugh and play along.

"Then come, mademoiselle! Let us be off to…" He stopped and looked at the paper, looking for the place. "Ah! De la Lara mansion!" She gave a fit of giggles when he scooped her in her arms and tickled her stomach. Then, he placed her on his back, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his body. Gustave grabbed her legs, and held her tight. Then quickly

He walked across the village asking for directions but, no one would listen to him. Finally a man told him to go right up a hill. Gustave began climbing the hill while Christine kept telling him that she could see the mansion.

"Oh papa! It's beautiful! I can't believe it!" He smiled and set her down on her feet. She frowned, still wanting to be on her father's back. But, the smile was still on his face.

"I think, Little Lotte that you should be on your feet when you introduce yourself. I want them to see you as a big girl, if you are going to help me." Her frown turned into a smile. She really wanted to work with her father. She wanted to show him that she was good enough to help him.

Gustave rang a bell that was connected to the door. After a few seconds a man in a red shirt and ripped pants answered the door. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes! My daughter and I are here to apply as servants." The man gave a wide grin and opened the door fully, so they may enter.

"Oh, of course! Come on in!" Gustave and Christine walked in happily. "I am Jean Claude by the way. I just go get Lady de la Lara." Jean Claude scurried away. Gustave turned to Christine and began fixing her hair and dress while Christine was placing Gustave's hair in place. Then Jean Claude appeared with Monsieur and Madame de la Lara. Followed by Mademoiselle de la Lara.

Gustave gave a bow and Christine gave a curtsy. The de la Lara's' just stared with disgust but, they needed new servants. Monsieur de la Lara spoke before anyone could go any further with the silence. "I am Charles de la Lara, this is my wife Beatrice, and my daughter Carlotta." A little girl with a pink dress was looking at her nails like nothing interesting was happening. Christine took her father's hand and hugged his arm, hoping this was the right choice.

"My lord, I am Gustave Daae and this is my daughter Christine Daae." Carlotta finally looked up and gaped at the girl who was standing in her home. She was actually…pretty! No way was she staying here!

Charles whispered something to the servant and the servant nodded. "You are our new servants. Jean Claude will take you to your rooms and sort out everything." Then he, his wife, and daughter walked away. Jean Claude approached them and smiled.

"It's good to have new servants around. Come, I will show you to your rooms." Jean Claude led them to a basement that looked like a dungeon with a candle in his hand. Christine gasped as she saw the place and Gustave picked her up in his arms. Jean Claude stopped and unlocked a room that had four hay beds and a few candle sticks to light the room. "This will be your rooms but, you are sharing with two other servants." He closed the door and spoke once more. "I will show you you're positions." He led them back upstairs.

"Okay, you." He pointed to Christine. "You will have to be Carlotta's personal servant. Here, I will take you to her."

* * *

><p>Jean Claude led Christine to Carlotta's room. He knocked on the door. "Carlotta? I have brought you your personal servant your parents requested."<p>

Her red hair was in a long and wavy and she was sitting with a boy who was about three years older. The smile she had on her face began to fade as she saw who it was. The boy turned and a smile appeared on his face. "_She_ is going to be my personal servant?" she asked with a frown on her face. Christine's brows furrowed.

"Yes, now you must tell her what to do. She is your servant." With that Jean Claude left. Carlotta gave Christine a nasty face before returning to the boy. It was the boy who seemed more curious about Christine.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" The boy asked. Carlotta groaned and rolled her eyes. Christine couldn't believe the attitude this girl had; she was the same age as her! Carlotta thought gave an annoyed sigh. "Raoul, this is Christine Daee-"

"It's pronounced _Daae_." Carlotta gave her a glare and began to speak once more.

"Christine, this is Raoul de Changy. My family and his family had made us a arrange marriage before we were born, we only met last year." She said and then pulled Raoul to make him sit again. "Go and tell Jean Claude to make us some noshes!" she spat, trying to get rid of Christine. Christine nodded and left the room.

She went down the main stairs and looked for Jean Claude. She walked around and bumped into another little girl and Christine fell to the ground. "Oops! I am terribly sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She helped Christine up and smiled. "Are you new here?"

Christine felt a little shy. "Um, yes I am. I am Christine Daae." She said above a whisper. The girl smiled and held out her hand.

"I am Marguerite Giry but, I prefer Meg." Christine smiled and shook her hand. She had beautiful long blonde hair. "Come, I want you to meet my mother." Meg took Christine's hand and gently dragged her to the kitchens of the castle. There in the kitchen was an older woman with her air in a long braid and an old lavender color dress. She was washing some dishes and humming a little song.

"Maman! Did you meet the new servants?" Antoinette turned around then grabbed a rag from the counter and wiped her hands.

"Yes, I met the older man a while ago. He did mention he had a daughter." Her eyes turned to Christine who seemed to be a backing away a little. "You must be Christine. No need to be frighten child. I will not harm you." Antoinette assured with a smile. Christine seemed to relax a little.

"Carlotta, asked me… well, more like told me to bring her noshes." Meg rolled her eyes and groaned.

"That girl is so demanding! She's just as bad as that de Changy boy!" Meg said. Christine's brows furrowed. Raoul didn't seem so bed yet, she hasn't known him that much to judge. She was a little curious towards him but, knew that according to Meg she must stay away.

Antoinette began to make some tea and placed some biscuits on a plate. Then, she placed the biscuits, tea, and cups in a tray and handed it to Christine. "Here my child. Take it slowly." Christine nodded and began to take it slowly when she walked up the stairs. Then Carlotta came running down and pushed Christine, making her drop everything.

"Now look what you did you stupid fool!" Carlotta yelled at her. Christine glared at her and quickly stood up.

"You pushed me! I shouldn't be to blame for something that _you_ did! You should be kinder to your servants; maybe that's why no one in this place likes you!" Carlotta gaped at Christine. No one has ever spoken to her like that in all her life. Christine raised her chin and walked off to the kitchen.

As soon as she walked in Meg began laughing. Christine raised a brow in confusion. "I have never seen a person talk to Carlotta like that! I like you, Christine!" She said giggling this time. Christine smiled and began to walk over to the counter to grab the dinner to place in the table.

Before she could even touch the trays, Gustave picked her up in his arms and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Papa!" she squealed. He gave a chuckle and placed her down on the ground. "I'll be right back, Papa." She said before she grabbed a tray and went to the main dining room.

* * *

><p>Carlotta was sitting in the dining room with Raoul and her family. She saw Christine come in and pulled her foot out of underneath the table. Christine tripped and fell on the floor with some of the dinner falling to the ground. Monsieur de la Lara stood up angrily.<p>

"What is the matter with you, you stupid, stupid girl! I ought to send you to sleep in the barn!" He yelled making little tears and whimpers come from Christine. Gustave came in and picked Christine up in his arms.

"Do not yell to my daughter that way, sir. It was merely an accident!"He said defensibly. He patted Christine's back gently to stop her crying. Madame Giry and Meg came in when they heard Christine's little cries.

"You, monsieur, do not speak to me that way!" He yelled at Gustave. Gustave merely glared at him and made Monsieur de la Lara angrier. "Jean-Claude!" he called and Jean-Claude came rushing in. "Take Monsieur Daae to the yard, you know what to do to disrespectful servants." Jean-Claude nodded his head.

Gustave placed Christine in Madame Giry's arms and said, "Take her to bed, I'll be back to tell her a story." Madame Giry nodded her head and took Christine and Meg to the basement. While Gustave went with Jean-Claude to the yard.

* * *

><p><em>Paris, France 1866<em>

_3 years later…_

Christine was lying in bed waiting for her father to return from his chores. She couldn't wait to hear the story again of her Angel of Music. She loved hearing that story over and over again. It is her favorite story.

Just then, Gustave came walking in the bedchamber and she squealed with excitement. Somehow, he already knew which story he wanted to hear. She was under the blanket ready to hear the story, so Gustave began, "Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her hair was golden as the sun's rays and her soul as clear and blue as her eyes. She wheedled her mother, was kind to her doll, took great care of her frock and her little red shoes and her fiddle, but most of all loved, when she went to sleep, to hear her Angel of Music." Christine smiled, imagining herself hearing her Angel of Music but, Gustave went on. "Little Lotte let her mind wonder. Little Lotte thought 'am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes… or of fiddle or frocks… or of chocolates."

"'No, what I love best,' Lotte said 'is when I'm asleep in my bed'" Christine said before softly singing, "_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head, the Angel of Music sings songs in my head…_" Gustave smiled.

"That's right my Little Lotte." He said and Christine gave a little hopeful smile.

"Papa? Do you think that the Angel of Music will visit me?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, Christine. I believe he will. But, if he doesn't, when I am in heaven, I will send him to you." Christine gave a big smile and Gustave smiled too before giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Little Lotte."

"Good night papa."

* * *

><p>Christine was out in the garden picking flowers that Carlotta requested. Not looking where she was, Christine had begun to wonder off. She was so concentrated on when her Angel of Music would come to her.<em> Maybe if I sing more, he will come! Or maybe he won't because I'm singing too much… <em>she thought.

She finally came out of her thoughts and found herself in traveling fair, gypsies. She didn't know where to go, so she just began to see the magical and bizarre things that gypsies could do.

One was putting a sword down his throat while there was a woman with a beard! She was utterly fascinated by all of this. Then all of that was ruined when a man came out of the tent and called to her.

"Come! Come, come inside! Come and see _The Devil's Child_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please? :)<strong>


	3. They Meet

**A/N: In this chapter, there is a touch of Andrew Lloyd Webber. **

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Three**

_**They Meet**_

_Paris, France 1866_

The sun was setting but, Christine went inside as the man requested. The tent was full of people crowding around a cage. She pushed herself to the front to see what the show was.

There was a boy in khaki shorts with a potato bag over his head. He had a monkey made of wool.

The monkey seemed to have a little instrument that she didn't know about that went, _cling, cling_ when they touched. He looked up and stared into her eyes before Javert kicked him and he began whipping his back.

Christine began to feel horrible for that boy. She closed her eyes when everyone began laughing and throwing food and pebbles at him. "Stop…" she whispered, hoping that it would but, it never did. "Stop! STOP!" she yelled without even realizing it. Everyone began to look at her and so did the boy.

"Look! There is a girl who _loves_ the freak!" One person yelled.

"Throw her in with him!" Another screamed. People began cheering and a man grabbed Christine by the hair before throwing her in the cage too. Javert made no hesitation; he only gave her an evil grin. He pushed her to the ground and raised his whip. As soon as the whip was coming down to hit her, the boy threw himself on top of her.

The whip began to strike him but, Christine did not hear a cry, whimper, sob, or groan of pain come out if him. Javert pulled the boy and yelled at Christine. "You want to see the boy you are defending! WELL? HERE'S THE DEVIL'S CHILD!" He removed the bag and some people in the crowd were screaming while others were laughing. But, Christine just stared at it.

The boy quickly lifted his hand to his face and Javert threw once more to the ground. "The Devil's Child…" he repeated before leaving the tent with the crowd. Christine was panting from everything that just happened. She turned her head and saw the boy placing on the bag over his head before dragging himself to grab his monkey that fell out of his hands when Javert kicked him.

Christine began to approach him. He quickly looked up at her and backed away and hit the corner of the cage. She gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"Everyone in my life has hurt me…" he whispered. She approached him once more and sat next to him.

"Why, did you save me? And why did you not cry when he whipped you?" she asked. He looked up at her and saw her beautiful blue eyes twinkle in the candle light.

"I am immune to the pain and as for saving you, well, no one has ever stood up for me. You're the first." He stopped before he said below a whisper, "You're an angel." Christine did not hear it though.

"Oh, well, thank you." Is all she said. She wanted to change the subject, knowing they were both no comfortable discussing his. "My name is Christine. Christine Daae. What is yours?"

"E-Erik…" He whispered. After a few moments of silence, Javert entered the tent and went into the cage. He grabbed Christine's arm and pulled her up tightly making her whimper with pain.

"I never want to see you here again!" He said before pushing her out of the cage. No one heard the low growl that gave out of Erik when Javert threw Christine. Christine gave Erik a sympathetic look before slowly and reluctantly heading toward the exit of the tent. She looked back and gave a loud gasp.

Erik grabbed a rope and put it around Javert's neck causing him to gasp for air. Javert began to turn purple and Erik yanked the rope hearing Javert's neck crack. He grabbed his monkey and looked up seeing Christine staring at him with a shocked expression.

"Christine…" He whispered. Christine jumped hearing voices by the tent. People were coming. She ran towards Erik and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me!" Erik nodded his head. They both looked up when a man from the fair yelled.

"Murderer! Murderer!" Christine pulled Erik toward a path that she came by. She heard a mob coming and ran faster while held Erik's hand but, he was keeping up pretty quickly. The sound of the mob began drifting away until the only noise was the wind and the little crickets.

They finally stopped when they were sure no was following them any longer. They gave a bit of time to relax. Christine looked at Erik and whispered loud enough so he can hear.

"Why did you kill him? You didn't have to do that Erik!" Erik felt no shame for what he did. He knew it wasn't correct but, he had to.

"It was the only way for my escape and I thank you for saving me. Now Javert will pay for your sins."

"But, killing is wrong! And God will make you pay too!" She said still panting from the run they had earlier.

"I don't believe in God." Christine looked right into his amber-golden eyes in disbelief but, she saw that he was telling the truth. "I know he is there, but I don't believe in him. I used to think that God will give me justice but, he never did…" Erik said. Christine felt horrible for him.

"How long have you being with that traveling fair?"

"For six years, I guess you can make it seven since I had barely turned four when I was sold." He said and it seemed that he didn't wish to discuss it any further. So, Christine didn't push it.

"Do you have family to stay with?" She asked. Erik gently shook his head and felt like crying but, no. He will not stop here. "Come, I will take you with me." She said then grabbed his hand and began walking back on the path.

* * *

><p>Erik was walking along side of her. He has never been so, friendly with anyone in the past six years. Why did it change with this little girl?<p>

"You don't sound French." Christine turned to him when he broke the silence. She smiled. She actually felt that he had the need to talk to someone.

"No, I'm Swedish but, my papa brought me here when I was barely born because my mama passed away." She said. Erik regretted asking the question but, Christine's smile never left her face. She stopped when they reached the mansion. She quietly took his hand once more and ran to the door that led from the yard to the kitchen.

"Madame Giry!" Christine called. Why did that name sound so familiar to Erik? "Madame Giry!"

"Oh, Christine! Where have you been? We have been looking-" She stopped when she looked at the little boy beside her. She covered her mouth in disbelief but, Erik didn't seem to remember her. "It can't be! It can't!" She went over and kneeled in front of Erik. She removed the bag and Erik gave a loud growl, reaching for his bag but, Antoinette stopped him in time.

"It is you… Erik." Antoinette gave him a give hug. Erik stood there in confusion. "Oh, Erik! I thought I've never seen you again! I heard that Madeline sold you to gypsies!" Erik came to a realization. This is Antoinette!

Erik hugged her back and Antoinette felt tears pouring down her face. "Oh, Erik! How did you escape?" She asked releasing Erik form their hug to look at him. Erik put on his bag before he looked at Christine and smiled under the bag.

"She saved me." He said and then Antoinette gave Christine a huge smile. Christine bowed her head in shyness.

"God bless you, Christine." Antoinette whispered. Erik smiled at Christine though it seemed that she could see right through his bag because she looked at him and smiled as well.

Just then, Meg came in with a pack of dirty dishes in a tray, mumbling complaints under a whisper. They all looked at her and Meg froze in the spot. Antoinette quickly grabbed the tray and placed them on a table before Meg could drop them. "Maman? Who is this?" She asked very confused.

Before Antoinette could respond Carlotta was calling. "Meg! Christine! Come here! NOW!" Her little footsteps could be heard and they were heading towards them. Antoinette looked at Christine.

"Christine, take Erik downstairs to our bedchambers! Meg and I will deal with Carlotta." Christine did not wait. She grabbed Erik's hand and took the door that led to the basement. She was glad that there where candles so she could see. She stopped when they reached the bedchamber door. She let go of Erik and gently knocked the door.

"Papa, are you in there?" The door opened and her father smiled.

"Christine, I have been worrying-" He stopped in mid-sentence. Christine grabbed Erik's hand once more and pulled him towards them.

"Papa, this is Erik. He was in a traveling fair and I saved him… he knows Madame Giry. I said that he should stay with us." She said still holding Erik's hand. Gustave shook his head.

"Christine, don't you know the trouble we can be in? This is too risky! You cannot go around making decisions without anyone's consent!" He protested but, Christine stood her ground and was not about to give up this argument.

"But, papa you always told me to help those in need. Erik was badly treated papa, I had to do something!" she said. Gustave's lips curled up.

"Yes, my child and bless your sweet heart. You are right; I will need to get some hay from the barn tomorrow. For now, he may sleep with one of us." Christine smiled and pulled Erik inside the bedchamber. Gustave went down on his knees and pulled out his hand to Erik. "It is very nice to meet you, Erik." Erik looked at his hand for a couple of moments and lifted his hand to shake Gustave's. Gustave smiled.

Moments later, Antoinette and Meg appeared. Antoinette went straight to Erik. "We have to decide where you are going to sleep, Erik." Erik was about to respond but, Christine spoke first.

"He is going to sleep with me, Madame Giry." Erik felt his cheeks hot and turn red. He was actually happy he had a bag over his head. Christine pulled him over to her bed and smiled. Now, Erik felt his face go red. "Don't be nervous Erik. We're friends." She assured.

"Friends?" Erik asked below a whisper. Christine nodded her head her smile was contagious and Erik found himself smiling too. She climbed into the bed and waited for Erik and her father. Erik nervously and reluctantly climbed into the bed too. Gustave got a chair, placed it next to the bed and sat down and began to tell his story.

"A king sat in a little boat on one of those deep, still lakes that open like a bright eye in the midst of the Norwegian mountains…"

* * *

><p><em>A few months later…<em>

It was barely sunrise and Christine was on the beach behind the De la Lara mansion, running.

She was giggling and running. Erik was in front on her. He was fast but, Christine didn't give up she kept trying to catch him. When she saw that he was close, she pushed herself off the ground and tackled him to the ground. She had him beneath her and she smiled.

"Pinned you." She said. Erik was smiling beneath his bag and couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay! I surrender!" Christine giggled and got off him. Erik got up and brushed sand off him. "It's hot for a spring morning don't you think?" Christine made a mischievous grin and pushed Erik to the water. Erik gasped at the coldness then glared at her. "Christine!" Christine was laughing at him. His bag was dripping wet. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in. She gave a little yelp and fell into the water. Her curly hair turning waving in the water and the color of her dress becoming darker.

"Erik! The water is cold!" She said while her teeth slowly chattered.

"If I go down you're coming with me." He said. Christine smiled and playfully punched his arm. "Come Christine. Let's get out before you turn blue." He climbed out and then helped Christine to her feet. Christine quickly put her arms around herself, to keep warm.

They were both walking back but, froze when they saw Raoul. "Christine, why are you wet?" he asked concerned and he ignored Erik's presence. Raoul has slept over again and was always up early.

"I fell in the sea… but, Erik helped me out." She said. Raoul took a quick look at Erik and then back at Christine.

"Come Christine, you look cold. Let us go inside." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her. Christine was quick and pulled her arm back.

"No, that's okay Raoul. I want to stay out here." She went back to Erik's side. Christine always had a feeling that Raoul in some way liked her. He was always sweet when Carlotta was mean, he would always compliment her and care for her but, she only saw him as a dear friend.

Raoul grabbed her arm but, Erik roughly pushed him away. "She said she wants to say out here, _de Changy_. Don't try to change her mind."

"I was being nice and this is none of your business!" Raoul angrily pushed him back causing Erik to growl and push him even harder. Raoul turned red in anger and jumped on top of Erik. Raoul made his fist contact with Erik's jaw. Christine hurried to Raoul and grabbed his shirt collar, trying to pull him away.

"Stop it Raoul! Stop!" She pulled Raoul in a standing form and Erik's foot kicked Raoul's groan. Raoul screamed and then Erik made his fist bruise Raoul's nose. Raoul made another attempt and hit Erik jaw once more and placed himself on top of Erik.

Erik roared and put his arms around Raoul's neck. Raoul grabbed Erik's wrists, trying to move his hands off his neck. But it was no use. Erik's grip was like steel. Raoul was suddenly pulled off Erik.

Gustave had his arms around Raoul's waist. Raoul was kicking and squirming, wanting to fight Erik. Christine helped Erik on his feet and noticed that his mouth and nose were bleeding. She ripped a piece of cloth from her dress and wiped Erik's blood away. Gustave called at Christine.

"Christine, take Erik inside!" Christine nodded her head and rushed to the kitchen. Madame Giry and Meg were still asleep. She sat Erik down in a chair and grabbed a cleaned rag which she placed it in cold water. Then, she began to clean Erik's blood.

"Don't scare me like that again, Erik." Erik looked up at her. "You're best best friend in the whole world! I don't like to see you get hurt." Christine said putting the rag aside and giving Erik a hug. Erik was shocked, he felt his own arms go around her and hug her back. He was only ten years old but, he was sort of tall. He placed his cheek on her chocolate curls. "Please don't do that again, Erik."

Erik closed his eyes but gently above a whisper said, "I can't promise you. If Raoul touches you again, I won't be able to control myself…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have had trouble trying to upload **_**Learn To Love Again**_**. I updated this story to see if there would be trouble but, none. I will try tomorrow but, if it doesn't work I will have to wait until the weekend when I go to my dad's home. :/**


	4. Changes

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Been kind of busy... But, here's chapter four!**

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Four **

_**Changes**_

Erik began to feel rage and jealousy boil in his blood whenever he saw Raoul try to talk to Christine but, couldn't hold a chuckle when she would reject him. Christine was only seven years old and Raoul was three years older same age as Erik was. Why would he be courting Christine? What Erik couldn't also understand was why Raoul wanted Christine when he had an arranged marriage with that filthy Carlotta! It didn't make sense. Though, he didn't like how Carlotta treated Christine. He wished he was there to always protect her from that pathetic excuse for a girl. Christine was always a hard worker and yet was always being abused by Carlotta and courted by Raoul.

Erik stood up from the bed of hay he was lying in and went to find Christine. He knew where she was. When she got the chance away from Carlotta, she would always go to one place where she loved. The barn, to feeding the animals. When he reached it he found her with the horses.

She was petting the horses, which her favorite animals of all. Erik snuck behind her, wanting to scare her. He tiptoed, trying not to make signs of his presence.

"I know you're there, Erik." She said not needing to turn around. Erik let out a sigh and went next to her to pet the black horse, Cesar.

"How do you always know I'm there?" She gave him a smile and grabbed carrot to feed Cesar, to which he happily accepted.

"I'm your best friend, Erik. I know everything! Now, what are you doing here?"

Erik gave a large grin. "I thought you knew everything." Christine swatted his arm playfully and began to brush off the hay and dirt from her dress. Her hair was in ponytail which was not very common worn by women. Christine's face had been a little pale even though she has spent time in the sun. "Looks like you need a break, Little Lotte."

Christine smiled at Erik. She loved it when he and her father called her that. "I guess I have to wash up if I must make lunch for Carlotta and her family." Erik made a sound of disgust.

"I don't like her. Well, I plainly hate her actually. And her hideous voice, it sounds like a screeching cat." Erik said. Christine giggled. "And, speaking of voices, you promised you would sing for me, Christine Daae. Don't go back on your word." Christine smiled but, felt nervous to sing in front of Erik.

"Well, I suppose. I did promise I would." Erik sat down in one of the stacks of hay and gave her a warm smile. Christine took a deep breath and began to sing…

"_Think of me,_

_Think of fondly when we said goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Once in awhile, please promise me you'll try_

_When you find_

_That once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you'll find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me…"_

She stopped and Erik stood on his feet clapping. "Brava! Christine! You sound like an angel!"

But, he wasn't the only one clapping.

Raoul was by the doorway of the barn clapping his hands together as well. "You sounded beautiful Christine." He remarked. Erik immediately grabbed Christine and pushed her behind him, protectively. "Christine, may I speak with you?" He turned to look at Erik. "Alone." Erik gave a low growl.

"She's not going anywhere with you." He growled. Christine wrapped her two small arms around Erik's arm.

"Must we fight again, masked boy?" He groaned. Erik gave him a smirk.

"I will do what I must…" Christine eyes widened and pulled Erik away.

"Christine, please. Let me speak with you alone. I don't want your masked friend getting discovered." Raoul said holding out his hands. Christine gaped at him with her eyes still wide.

"Why, Monsieur de Changy, are you threatening her?" Erik asked with a small smile on his face. Christine groaned and took Raoul's hand. Erik gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Christine noticed and gave him a sweet smile.

"I'll be right back, Erik. I promise." Erik wasn't convinced. Raoul took Christine outside the barn and to the beach in the back of the mansion, with Erik following them in the shadows. Raoul held both Christine's little hands and gave her a smile.

"Christine, I wanted to tell you that I like you. You are very sweet and kind and I think that I rather spend more time with you to get to know you better." He said moving his hands to cup her pale and soft cheeks. Christine gave him a little soft smile.

It took every willpower Erik had to go in front of Raoul and put his hands around that fop's neck. Especially now, that Christine was well, _liking_ him!

"That would be nice, Raoul. I would like to get to know you better." She said ignoring the fact that he said he liked her. Raoul smiled and pulled her into an embrace which she accepted.

Erik felt his heart break into pieces. He watched as the stupid boy took _his_ little Christine in his arms. Silent tears wanted to water in his eyes, but he quickly scratched them, and he went back to the barn. He couldn't watch anymore of this.

Christine gently pushed Raoul away. "I must go back to Erik." Before she can turn around Raoul took her arm and shook his head.

"He can wait, Christine. Let us go and do something." Christine without hesitation shook her head.

"No, forgive me Raoul but, I promised him I would go back. He is my best friend in the whole world; I'm not going to go back on my word." She took her arm back and ran back to the barn, leaving Raoul alone on the beach.

* * *

><p>Christine began to catch her breath when she reached the barn. She looked around but, Erik wasn't there. "Erik? Erik, where are you?" she called. Erik stood in the darkness of the barn. But, his amber-golden eyes were glowing and were visible.<p>

"What are you doing here, Christine? And where's your precious boy?" She turned to him and frowned.

"I promised that I was coming back right after I talked to Raoul, and he is not _my_ boy! I don't even like him, Erik!" she protested. Erik gave a chuckle that made Christine shiver.

"Oh yes, Christine, because that little soft smile and hug made it seem like you loathe him!" He spat. His blood was boiling with jealousy and Christine saw it. She saw that he didn't like it when she was with Raoul. She gave a smile and walked towards him.

"Erik, you're my best friend. He is not going to replace you; I just want to be _friends _with him and nothing more! There's no need to be jealous! Besides, you can be friends with him too Erik!"

Erik snorted. "That'll be the day!" Christine shook her head. Erik looked at her blue eyes that he always found beautiful. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Christine. It's just you mean so much to me; I don't want to lose you." Christine hugged him back.

"You're not going to." She was going to lift his bag but, he wasn't wearing it. She smiled and placed a kiss on his marred cheek. Erik back away but, Christine caught him. "You're not wearing it?"

"It was becoming too small; I have been wearing it since I was two years of age. I guess I've outgrown it." He said ending with a small laugh. Christine sighed and shook her head.

"I know if I ask you to stay without it you're going to yell, right?" She said with a smile that made him cock his brow.

"Oh, witty girl aren't you?" he joked. She giggled and grabbed him to sit down on a hay stack. He put his hand over his right side of the face as soon as his face touched the light. Christine took off her black apron. She handed it to Erik.

"Wait right here." She scurried out of the barn. Erik looked at the apron curiously on what she was planning to do with it. The apron was small but, according to Christine, it was too big on her.

Christine returned with a knife in her hands. She took the apron from Erik and began to draw the shape of a mask on the apron with a rock. She then took the knife and cut the mask. She made two holes for the eyes and nostrils and she also made one hole on each side of the mask. She took off the ribbon that was holding her hair and cut it in half. Then, she attached one ribbon on each hole in the side.

She smiled triumphantly and gave it to Erik. Erik took it with one hand, curiously. He turned his back to Christine and applied the mask. He turned to look at her and her smile widened. His mouth and chin were visible as well as his eyes. "Better?" she asked with that smile still on her face. Erik smiled at her placed a small kiss on top of her hair.

"Thank you, Christine…" He whispered. She about to speak when Raoul's voice was heard.

"Christine? Christine, where are you?" Christine grabbed Erik's hand and moved him to the other exit of the barn. She took him back to the kitchen where Antoinette was cooking. Meg came in with a basket full of dirty clothing. Erik and Christine sat down in the table trying to catch their breath.

"Stand up! We have work to do!" Antoinette scolded. Erik and Christine stood and went to their chores.

* * *

><p><em>Paris, France 1871<em>

_5 years later…_

For a fifteen year-old, Erik has become very fast, sneaky, and strong. He has pulled pranks on Carlotta every time she abused Christine and as always, Christine would protest and he always helped Gustave with the chores. The work has made him stronger and become closer to Gustave. Christine has also matured for a girl of twelve. Her brown curls have become longer and curlier and her body, curvier. Raoul has become more aloof from Christine and more attached to Carlotta.

Christine had become good friends with Raoul so seeing him become so distant from her, made her a bit sad but, in that same time Erik has been there with her. Erik has known why Raoul has been away from Christine. He was in love with her, and Erik did not accept it. For the main fact that he was also falling for her.

Christine was washing the dishes when Gustave came in and sat at the small kitchen table. He was sweating and his cheeks were burning red. Christine immediately stopped. "Are you okay, papa?" she touched his forehead. "You're burning up!" she gasped.

"I'm alright, Little Lotte. Just tired, I guess." He responded. Christine shook her head.

"Go and rest, papa. Maybe it will help. I will ask Jean-Claude to do your chores." He nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead. He went down to the bedchamber where Erik was reading _The Three Musketeers _by Alexandre Dumas. He looked up when he saw Gustave enter the chamber.

"Is everything alright, Monsieur Daae?" He also looked concerned. Gustave never looked like this, he always looked cheerful and happy but, now he looks melancholy. Gustave gave Erik a fake smile and lied down on his bed.

"Yes, I'm alright my boy. Just worn out." He answered. Erik's brows furrowed knowing there was something that Gustave was keeping but, he didn't push it any further. He looked back at his book reluctantly and kept reading. Erik became attached to the book he didn't know how much time had passed because Christine, Antoinette, and Meg had come to the bedchambers.

Christine had a bowl of soup for her father. She went straight to him and placed the bowel on a small table by Gustave's bed. She touched his forehead again and it was hotter than before. "Madame Giry? Is papa sick? He's been hot all day."

Antoinette came to him and placed a hand on his forehead. "It seems he has a fever, Christine. Let him rest for now. We'll see if he gets better in the morning." Antoinette blew off the candles and Christine gave her sleeping father a sympathetic look and went to her bed. Erik's bed was next to hers and he reached for her hand.

"Don't worry, Christine. He'll be alright." He reassured her. Christine gave a small sigh.

"But, what if… what if he won't be? There is no certainty, Erik." She asked feeling tears begin to cloud her eyes. Erik's brows furrowed.

"Don't you dare doubt, Christine Daae!" He hissed. Christine felt the tears run down her cheeks and stood off her bed and went to Erik. Erik climbed off and went to embrace Christine. Her cries were silent but, he felt her tears on his bare chest. He placed a kiss on top of her head and held her tight.

"I'm scared, Erik." She whispered. "I don't want to lose him." Erik moved away to wipe away her tears. She looked at his glowing amber-golden eyes and he saw her blue eyes.

"I know you don't, Christine." He carried her and placed her back in her bed before he climbed into his. He looked at her and saw that her hand was held out to him. He smiled at her and took it. She smiled again and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>After a few days Gustave had only gotten worse. Christine has watched her father go paler and weaker every day. Until finally…<p>

"Christine!" Meg called. Christine had stopped in the middle of the hall with a tray of noshes she was to bring to Carlotta. "Your father!" Christine immediately dropped the tray on the floor and ran down to the bedchamber.

"Papa!" She rushed down to see Antoinette and Erik with him. Gustave looked weakly at her.

"Come here, Little Lotte." She rushed to her father's side. "Little Lotte, it is time for me to be with your mother in heaven. I know your Angel of Music has not come but, I will send him to you, Christine. I love you, my child." His eyes slowly closed and his skin went pale. Christine began to sob.

"NO! PAPA! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Antoinette began to move her away but, Christine's arms still reached for her father. "PAPA! PAPA, PLEASE! WAKE UP, PAPA!" Erik grabbed Christine from Antoinette's arms and took her outside the bedchamber. Christine was still sobbing and Erik seemed helpless. He grabbed her and carried her to the barn.

Her cries had ceased but, her tears hadn't. Erik sat her down in a stack of hay. "Christine." She looked up at him with her eyes puffy and red from the crying. "Christine, angel, don't cry anymore. I know it hurts but, you must accept it, _Mon Ange_."

"You mean forget?" she asked hurtfully. Erik quickly shook his head.

"No. I mean move on. He would've wanted that. The past cannot hurt you Christine, not unless you let it." She gave a little whimper and threw her arms around Erik's neck and began to sob again. He held on to her tight and sat on the stack of hay with her on his lap. He hummed a little melody in her ear until she finally fell into deep sleep.


	5. Feelings

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Been kind of busy... But, here's chapter five! Kind of short, forgive me! R&R**

**A song in here called "Dream with Me" by Jackie Evancho. God. I love her voice.**

**Always and Forever**

**Chapter Four **

**_Feelings_**

_Paris, France 1873_

_2 years later..._

Christine was sitting at the beach, looking at the moon and the stars. She felt the sea breeze through her hair. She felt like everything was going too fast in life.

Ever since her father died Raoul has become nicer and wanting to be with her again. But, Erik wouldn't allow it, she didn't blame him though, she liked being around Erik more.

She turned and saw Erik looking down at her. "What are you doing here, Christine? It's the middle of the night." Christine shrugged. Erik sat next to her and took her hand in his. She smiled at him and looked up at the sky again.

"Papa used to tell me that you can answer any question by looking at the stars." She said, her eyes sparkling under the moonlight. Erik smiled at her.

"Are all of us going to leave this place?"

"No, sadly. No yet." she sighed.

"Are you going to get you're Angel of Music?" he said quietly.

She lowered her head to look at his eyes. "I really hope so.."

"Christine..." he started. "W-would you k-kiss me?" Christine looked deep into his eyes and gave him a smile.

"I don't need the stars for that." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. His lips stayed still, too shocked she accepted. After a few moments she opened her mouth and their tongues finally, firmly met and slowly danced around each other. A sort of moan erupted from Erik's throat, and Christine felt the trembling from it.

He felt her reach the for the laces for his mask. He quickly pulled away and stood up angrily. "Why do want to see my face, Christine? Do you want to see the monster!" He didn't wait for her to answer he quickly turned and trotted to the barn.

He decided to stay there instead of the bedchamber because he was almost caught by Carlotta. He has been staying there and sometimes Christine would sneak in and be with him. He loved it when she would stay with him. He loved hearing her voice and falling asleep to it. But, now she was the last thing that he wanted to see or hear. He knew he'll regret it in the morning.

But, Christine was on his heels trying to stop him. "Erik, stop! I don't care about your face your beautiful to me!" But, Erik didn't care he went up to the second floor of the barn. He went to his bed made of hay stacks.

"Damn it, Erik! It's not like I haven't seen your face!" Erik turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Why! Why do you wish to see my horrid face? To mock me?" he yelled while shaking her hard.

"No! I love you, Erik!" He stared into her eyes. Christine quickly cupped his face and brought his lips to hers. Erik didn't resist, he kissed her back and carried her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Erik. I love you." she moaned in between the kisses. Erik pulled away and looked at her. It seemed like her eyes caught light everywhere because they were always sparkling.

"Oh, Christine." He set her down on her feet and pulled her to him. Christine smiled and embraced him. "I-I love you, Christine." He whispered in her hair. She turned her head and captured his lips in a brief sighed and smiled.

"Christine, w-would stay with me? For tonight?" She smiled and nodded her head. They both laid on the hay bed and covered themselves with a wool blanket. Erik pressed his chest against Christine's back and put his arm around her waist and kissed the back of her head before they both fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Christine. Come on, Little Lotte. Carlotta and her family left already." Christine bolted up from the bed. Their gone! The De la Laras' went to another state for a couple of weeks to visit family. They did that every six months or so. She was glad that instead of her, Jean-Claude always went with them.<p>

She rubbed her eyes to get the tiredness out of her. Erik quickly grabbed her arm and took her to the mansion. Erik and Christine would always go to the music room while the De la Laras' were away. He always played the piano and she sang.

They entered and the piano was in the middle of the room. Erik sat on it and began to play. Christine gave a excited giggle and sat next to him and began to sing.

"_If I could capture the moon_  
><em>And paint a sky full of blue<em>  
><em>Fight scattered storms<em>  
><em>To light the night<em>  
><em>If I could skip along clouds<em>  
><em>And hear the wind sing out loud<em>  
><em>Rewrite the rhyme<em>  
><em>And slow down time<em>  
><em>I see a world<em>  
><em>Where every boy and girl<em>  
><em>Has all they need<em>  
><em>To live free<em>  
><em>Imagine a world that's kind<em>  
><em>With not a child left behind<em>  
><em>Where everyone<em>  
><em>Could share the sun<em>  
><em>Life is only a dream<em>  
><em>Dream with me.<em>"

Erik stopped and smiled at her. "You get better everytime." Christine blused and she grabbed his arm, to put around his shoulder. She then rested her head on his shoulder. Erik kissed her head and leaned his masked cheek on the top of her curls.

This was heaven to him, having Christine next to him. He remembered talking to Gustave about her.

**xXx**

_Paris, France 1870_

_3 years ago..._

_"My, Christine has always been a child with a strong heart. She has always been the most sweetest girl." Gustave had told him one night when they were talking._

_"I agree, Monsieur Daae. She is a very good girl but, I've seen her temper." Erik teased to which Gustave chuckled._

_"Yes, she can be a dangerous child when people hurt her loved ones but, not when they hurt her. No, she doesn't defend herself there." He sighed and looked at Erik. "She is my girl and I know how you feel about her."_

_Erik's face paled. "Y-you do?" he asked nervously. Gustave gave him a warm smiled and nodded._

_"Yes, I can see it in your eyes and I know that she loves you too, Erik." Erik snorted and then let out a breath of air._

_"I don't think she does. Who would ever love a 'living corpse'?" Erik spat. Gustave's brows furrowed. "I think it's the handsome De Changy boy she deserves."_

_"Oh, bite your tongue, my boy!" Gustave demanded. He sighed to calm his voice and continued. "She deserves sombody like you. I know that you think that she is afraid or disgusted of you but, if she was, she would have never rescued you. If there was ever a boy I would want my daughter to fall in love with, it is you."_

_Erik smiled. "Are you giving me your blessing?"_

_"Yes, my boy. I am. I know that you love her and that she loves you."_

_"But, you don't understand, from the moment of my birth I was destined to be alone."_

_"And who destined that? You? Erik, none of us can choose where or when we will love." _

_Gustave replied. Erik shook his head. "Erik, you can't let your past hurt you, anymore."_

_"I know monsieur Daae! But, how can I forget something that has ruined most of my childhood?" Erik yelled. Gustave grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes._

_"Yes, I know. The past can hurt, my boy. But, you can either run from it or learn from it."_

_"And what is there to learn? That everyone will laugh or scream at my monsterous face?" Erik growled._

_"No! That not everyone is the same. Christine saved you because she knew that was cruelty._ 'If beating isn't wrong, then nothing is wrong'_ she told me! She saw you differently and I don't want you to prove her wrong!" By Erik had moved away and covered his face._

_"All I ever wanted was to be like everybody else..." Erik said, miserably. Gustave went to Erik's side and patted his shoulder._

_"Why are you trying so hard to fit in, when you were born to stand out? Christine loves you just the way you are. Don't ever think otherwise." Gustave said before he left Erik alone to his thoughts._

**xXx**

Erik still had his doubts but, tried not to think about them. The one thing that still bothered him was the fact that Christine wanted to repeatedly see his face.

"Erik?" Christine's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality. "Come, I want to go to the ballroom."

Erik's brows furrowed. "Why?" She didn't answer. She took his hand and dragged him to the ballroom. Erik followed relcuntantly. He knew that he was strong enough to dragged her back to the music room, if he wished. But, he just followed.

As they entered the sound of their feet touching the ground echoed. The walls were a dark yellow color while the floor was a golden color tile.

Christine pulled Erik to the middle of the room and smiled. "Dance with me." Erik's eyes widened and dumbly shook his head.

"No, I can't dance!"

"Nor can I. But, let's just...try." Erik sighed. He knew he couldn't deny her. He held one of her hands to the side while the other one went to her waist. Christine put her free hand around his neck.

Christine smiled as they began to take baby steps in their dancing. Erik thought of something and they quickly began into actions. He dipped her and saw that her breast were buldging out of her dress and her neck was perfectly bare. He leaned down and kissed up her neck. Christine gave a little whimper of pleasure and lifted her head so her lips met with his.

Erik pulled her up, their lips never losing contact. The kiss was deepening and growing more and more passionate. Their breathing was becoming ragged, as they both could not stop. Erik was caught off guard when suddenly, Christine launched herself at him, or rather, gripped his shoulders, and attempted to wrap her legs around his waist.

He caught her and quickly moved to a wall to make her lean against. He removed his lips and kissed her neck. Christine gripped his hair as she felt a sensation in her thighs.

He went back to the lips and licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth. His tongue moving and massaging hers with love and care. He pulled away and smiled at her look of dissapointment.

"Let's continue this in my home." He threw her over his shoulder and as fast as lightening took her to the barn and up to the second floor. He gently put her on his hay bed and she grabbed his shirt by the collar, pulling him in for another kiss. He went on top of her and she moaned as she felt him harden. She pulled away and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Christine?"

"Make love to me, Erik."


	6. Love Me

**Always and Forever**

**Chapter Six**

**_Love Me_**

Erik looked at her, her eyes were pleading for him to say, yes. Erik slowly nodded and Christine kept unbuttoning his shirt. Once she was done she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, and Erik shrugged it off. Christine gasp at the sight. Erik's chest had scars of his whippings. Oh, dear lord. How much has he suffered?

"I know that it is a horrible sight." Christine looked from his chest to his eyes. "Christine... please. Do you want to do this? Do you really want to make love to a demon?" He asked. Unexpectedly, he gave a loud groan when Christine began to caress his chest.

"No. Not to a demon, but to the man I love."

He brought his mouth down to meet hers and began tug Christine's dress. Christine pulled her arms out of her sleeves and let Erik take off the rest of the dress. Her breast were bare. They were beautiful and round, perfect fit for his hands to cover them. Erik kept his mouth on hers while his hands caressed her nipples.

Christine removed her mouth, and gave a loud moan. Erik smiled and then he began to slowly when down her body, placing kisses everywhere until he reached her breasts. He lowered his head and began to feast upon them causing Christine gasped in surprise.

Erik gently lifted his head and kissed her in a passionate kiss. Erik fully removed her dress, followed by her pantalets and Christine pushed it with her own legs.

Christine moved her hands to his trousers and began to unbuckle his belt, while her lips where still on his. Christine pushed them down and Erik helped her by wiggling out of them.

Erik didn't know what possessed him to do such a thing, but he began to grind himself on Christine's womanhood. Christine gave a loud gasp and felt that his cock was becoming as hard as stone underneath his drawers. Christine raised her hips and began to do likewise, moving with his rhythm. She placed her hands on his drawers ready to pull them and finally be one with-

"Christine?"

Erik and Christine both froze at the sound of Raoul's voice. Christine's heart began to race. What was he doing here? Erik quickly got off Christine, getting dressed again. But Christine was too shocked to move. Before she knew it, Erik quickly pulled her off the bed and to her feet, wrapping a blanket around her. Erik took her hand and began to lead her to a window. But, not fast enough and Raoul spotted them.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily. Raoul automatically grabbed Christine and pulled her behind him, ignoring her protests. Erik growled at took a step closer Raoul. "Stay back!" he roared.

"Or what?" Erik smirked and began to move closer, once more. Raoul did the only thing his mind could think of.

And he pulled off Erik's mask.

Christine's eyes widened, knowing this was not going to end well. Erik's eyes seemed to flame up with anger and he grabbed Raoul by the neck pushing him against the wooden wall, causing Christine to scream in horror.

"DID YOU WANT TO SEE MY FACE? WELL, NOW YOU ARE GOING TO SEE THE MONSTER WITHIN!" Erik roar and tightened his grip. Raoul tried to move from Erik's grasp but, his grip was like steel.

Christine went to Erik's side, trying to move him away. "Stop it, Erik! Stop!" But, Erik wasn't listening.

Antoinette and Meg came into the barn when they heard Christine's screams, and began to try to move Erik away. Erik easily shook them off and Christine saw that Raoul's face was turing purple.

"Erik! Erik! Stop, Please!" Erik turned his head and caught a look of her big blue and pleading eyes. "Please..." she whispered. Erik looked at Raoul and instantly let go of him. Raoul fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air. Erik backed away and ran out of the barn. Christine looked at Antoinette and she gave her a nod, Christine quickly dressed and ran after him.

* * *

><p>Erik was sitting under his favorite tree that had a large piece of trunk sticking out, making it a seat for him. He sat there just staring out into the beach that made it a great view.<p>

"Erik?" Christine's voice caused him to look at her angrily.

"What are you doing here, Christine?"

Christine's brows furrowed. "Looking for you." She sat next to him. Erik quickly stood up and moved away for her. He turned his back on her, not wanting to look at her.

"Don't act like nothing happened, Christine! I almost killed that _boy_!" Christine stood and walked over to him.

"But, you didn't." Christine placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. Erik moved her hand and tightly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Christine, if he wasn't there to stop us, do you know what we would have done?" Christine's brows furrowed. Why is he acting like this? He accepted it, but now he's regretting it?

"Yes, I do know. But, why is that so bad?" Erik ran his hands through his hair. He was annoyed that Christine wasn't understanding at all!

"Why? For Christ's sake, your only fourteen, Christine! Your nothing, but a youngling!" He began to raise his voice, and he began to prepare for her temper as well as she had already prepared for his.

"Your only three years older! I'm a grown woman! Don't treat me like I'm a child!" She spat, and stomped her foot like a spoiled child. Erik glared his eyes at her and groaned. God, this girl is so stubborn! What is he going to do with her?

"Then stop acting like one!" He scolded. Christine glared at him, before he pulled her into his embrace. Christine tried to push him away. Erik would let go. He was looking at her knowing that if Raoul wasn't there, he wouldn't have controlled himself and made passionate and crazy love to Christine.

"Dammit, Erik! Let g-" Erik crushed his lips to hers and her pushing slowly ceased and her arms moved to wrap around his neck. Christine moved her hands up and caressed his black hair. Erik fell back and sat on his tree 'seat', making Christine put one leg on each side of his body. Erik was ravishing her mouth. Claiming it, as if it were now, his property. But, then Erik pulled away and gave her forehead a kiss. Christine smiled and leaned her cheek on the top of Erik's head. While Erik leaned the side of his head on Christine's chest.

"Erik?" Erik removed his head from her chest, and looked up at her. "W-would you have regretted it if we made love?" Erik sighed. What was he suppose to say? He knew that he wanted to make love as much as she did, but he knew that they both weren't ready.

"No. Look, I wanted to make you mine, Christine. Mine forever, but you are merely a child to me." He said to which Christine rolled her eyes in frustration. "I-I don't know. I still think you are young. But, maybe not too young for this..." Erik removed from their embrace, stood up, and took out a pearl ring from his pocket. Christine's eyes widened with amazement.

"Where did you get that?" Erik smiled and placed it in her ring finger in her left hand. Christine stared at her ring with her mouth hanging open. Erik chuckled at her expression.

"I found that pearl under the sea and made the rest of it myself months ago. I wanted to give this to you to see if you will marry me..." Christine's eyes looked deep into his and smiled. Tears began filling her eyes. Before she could answer he spoke once more. "I also wanted to give you as a promise, that as long as you keep it on our hearts will be one."

Christine squealed and threw her arms around Erik's neck, followed by a brief but passionate kiss. "Oh, Erik." She smiled and pressed one more peck on his lips. "Of course I will marry you. I love you." Erik leaned his forehead against hers. Christine moved her head up and captured his lips in a romantic kiss, and Erik happily spun her around.

But, just behind the tree a pair of dark blue eyes where staring at them with rage and jealousy.

* * *

><p>Erik and Christine were sitting on the roof of the barn at late evening. Christine was sitting in-between Erik's legs, with Erik's arms around her. Christine lifted her head to look at him. "Erik?"<p>

Erik moved a little to look at her. "Yes, Christine?" Christine bit her lip, nervous to ask him a question, wondering if maybe he would get angry at her question.

"You made the ring and you were planning to marry me..." she stopped. Erik's brows furrowed in confusion, but nodded in agreement. Christine let out a deep breath and continued. "But, you only realized that I loved you last night... I don't understand." Erik sighed.

"Your father would always tell me that you loved me. He said that he could see the love in your eyes, and that when you were with me... he has never seen you that happy. I always doubted, but I sometimes thought and _hoped_ that maybe he was right-"

"And he was, Erik." Christine interrupted. Erik smiled and planted a kiss on her head.

"Yes, he was. I made that ring hoping that you would see the love I have for you because... loving you is not a choice, Christine. It's a need. Like breathing. Without you I am nothing." Christine smiled and gave him a tender kiss. "I love you, Christine."

"I love you to- but wait.." Erik looked at her and cocked his head. "If we are to marry don't you think that you are to have a surname?" Erik looked at her, thinking about it, and then nodded.

"You are quite right, my dear. But, what will it be?" He asked. Christine began to push herself to the edge of the roof and climbed down the ladder with Erik right behind her. She began to make little 'hmms' and other noises suggesting that she is thinking. She began to look around and tapped her chin with her index finger.

Erik smiled at her actions, she had never looked more... adorable. Christine looked around the barn, looking at brands of foods, horses' names. She would mutter 'no' when she didn't like the name.

After a while, Christine shook her head. "I can't think of anything."

"Nothing to worry about now, love. Come. Let's us go to play some music." Erik grabbed Christine's hand and led her back to the music room. Erik sat at the piano bench and began to play _Romeo and Juliet Overture_. Christine closed her eyes and relaxed. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the piano brand. _Destler._

Christine smiled. "Erik.." Erik stopped playing. "Your surname! It will be _Destler_!" she cried, happily. Erik cocked his brow.

"Destler?"

"Yes! See!" She pointed to the piano and the brand name carved in the piano. Erik smiled and was about to say something, but he suddenly stood up and pushed Christine behind him. Christine turned and saw Raoul standing in the doorway.

Raoul was glaring at him. "Let go of her you freak!" Erik smirked and took a step closer. Christine gasped and grabbed a hold of Erik's arm.

"No, Erik. Don't." Erik looked at her and he couldn't deny her. Before he could say anything, Raoul roughly pushed Erik, got a hold of Christine's arm and ran out of the room, pulling Christine with him.

Christine began to protest and try to pull her arm back, but Raoul wouldn't let go. Christine tried to keep up, but she kept being behind or she almost tripped. Raoul pulled her all the way to the beach. The water was shining with the light of the moon. Her eyes caught the light and they sparkled enough to see the angry fire in them.

"Raoul, what do you think you are doing?" she asked. Raoul grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her.

"Christine! Open your eyes! Don't you see that _it_ might hurt you?" Raoul said, desperately. Christine harshly pushed him away.

"That _it_ as you uncivilly called him, has a name. And he won't harm me." she spat, angrily. Raoul relaxed and caresses her hair. But, Christine quickly pulled away. The action angered Raoul and he grabbed her wrists tightly.

"You recoil my touch, but you let that monster try to fuck you?"

The hard sound went as Christine's hand connected with Raoul's cheek. "Don't you ever call him that again!" Christine screamed. Raoul's face turned red and finally erupted as he grabbed Christine and pressed a hard kiss on her lips until she began to taste blood. Christine kept attempting to push Raoul away.

Raoul gave a painful scream as Erik pulled him away from Christine by the hair and threw to the sand. Erik's fist connected with Raoul's nose and they all heard a loud crack. Raoul screamed in pain. Erik grabbed Raoul's collar and pulled him up in the air.

"You, dear Vicomte, are about to meet the _Angel of Death_."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please.. <strong>


	7. Isolated

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, but I tried out for Christine in my school musical (PotO) and I got it! :D So I have been busy with rehearsals. But enough about me, here's chapter 7!**

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

_**Isolated **_

Raoul struggled against Erik's grip. Christine was watching in absolute horror, knowing that this time she wasn't going to be able to stop Erik.

Raoul kicked Erik in his groan and Erik grunted in pain. Christine cried out as she watched Raoul kicked Erik in his sides. Christine immediately ran to Erik's rescue, and pushed Raoul away. "Leave him alone!"

"You let him hurt me, but I can't hurt him?" Raoul screamed. Christine glared at him.

"He was trying to help me get away from you! You pressed your lips upon me, Raoul!" Erik brought Christine close to him. Raoul stepped closer, angrier than before.

"Fiend! You cast a spell upon her! How can she love someone as hideous as you?" Raoul pulled Christine away and Erik automatically launched himself at him. Raoul fought back with all his might, but Erik was much stronger. He pounded his right fist on Raoul's face repeatedly, like he was an affronted child letting out all his anger on a stuffed animal. Raoul tried to grab Erik's neck. Erik pushed them away, but Raoul grabbed a rock and hit Erik's side of the head.

Raoul kicked Erik's chest, sending him on the ground. Raoul took out a knife that he kept on his boot. He quickly stabbed Erik in the arm making his yell in pain. Raoul raised his knife prepared to stab him in the chest, but Christine quickly grabbed a thick branch that was on the sand and hit Raoul in the back. Raoul's knife fell out of his hands and Christine grabbed it, and pressed it to Raoul's neck. "Stop it... or I'll do it... myself." she said, panting.

Christine suddenly let out a high pitched scream when a whip slapped her in the back.

Charles de la Lara was standing there, with a whip in his hands while Carlotta and her mother where standing a few feet behind him, staring in horror. He helped Raoul up to his feet and gasp, seeing Raoul's face filled with blood, bruises, and most likely a black eye.

Erik quickly stood up, forgetting about his arm and tried to help Christine stand. She gasped in pain. Erik quickly looked at her back and anger filled his veins.

Christine got a large cut in her back, and her dress was ripped. Erik took a step forward Charles in anger and Charles cowardly back off. Carlotta fearfully began to scream and call her guards. Erik turned his head and saw that they were instantaneously coming. He briskly (and expertly) picked Christine in his arms and began to run. Christine was no a problem to him, for she was quite light.

He ran faster when he heard the guards close behind. He looked around in his surroundings and he was on the edge of the hill. Town was down the hill, but that was not where he was planning to go. He turned and found no sight of the guards. Did he lose them?

"E-Erik?" Erik looked at her and saw that she was in deep pain. He, for one, was immune to whippings and some pain. But, she. She was fragile as a flower, that cut harmed her deeply. "I-it hurts..." she whispered. Erik closed his eyes, in shame. If he was not too distracted and blind by his jealousy, none of this would have happened...

* * *

><p>Erik went back and saw that there was no one in the beach. He went to the barn and gently placed her on his bed. Christine was sleeping and he placed her faced down on the bed. Erik felt a presence and quickly turned to face the person but, he relaxed when he realized that it was only Meg.<p>

"Yes, Little Giry?" He said annoyed. Meg merely sighed and shook her head.

"I knew that you had a temper, but you let you temper get too far. And now Christine is hurt!" She said her voice beginning to rise. Erik was angry, but at himself for allowing Meg to yell at him.

"Kindly lower your voice, Little Giry. Christine is asleep." he responded calmly. Meg scoffed.

"And you are very lucky she is. I would be yelling at you at this moment." she spat. Erik's fist clenched and he grabbed Meg by the wrists and yanked her to the other side of the room.

"Do you think that I am happy seeing Christine hurt? She is my everything and it pains my heart watching her suffer in pain." he hissed. Meg glared at him.

"I find that very hard to believe for the fact-"

"I HATE SEEING HER LIKE THIS! IF YOU THINK THAT I AM A HEARTLESS BEAST AND ENJOY SEEING HER SUFFER THEN YOU, MADEMOISELLE, ARE SORELY MISTAKEN!" he yelled, making Meg watch him with fearful eyes.

"Erik?" Christine's voice snapped him out of his anger and he rushed to her side. She was laying on her chest and her head was facing him.

"Tell your mother to come with her supplies, Little Giry. I will not ask you again." he growled. Meg left the barn quickly as she could.

"Are you okay, Christine?" he asked. Christine nodded her head and held out her hand. Erik gave a her a small smile before he took her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you, Erik. For saving me from Raoul." she said. Erik leaned forward and brushed his lips on her cheek. Christine smiled and gave a small sigh. "They came back pretty quickly. They usually go away for three days or so. Carlotta and her family, I mean."

Before Erik could answer, Madame Giry was climbing up the ladder with her bag of supplies in one hand. She merely gave them a small greeting and proceeded to stitch Christine's wound. Madame Giry cleaned and sewed Christine's wound. Erik held on to Christine's hand and gave it tiny kisses when she would flinch in pain.

When Antoinette was gone, Erik sat on the floor next to the bed, caressing Christine's hair. "I love you, Christine." he whispered. Christine looked at him and smiled.

"And I love you." Erik moved forward and placed a brief kiss on her lips. Her eyes slowly closed and in a matter of seconds, she was asleep. Erik smiled. She look so tiny and innocent when she was sleeping.

His eyes also began to become heavy and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Erik woke up about an hour later and the sun would be rising soon. He stood up and saw that Raoul was barely running out of the barn. Erik groaned with frustration. What was he up to now? He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Christine, you shouldn't be out of bed." He calmly scolded. Christine sighed.

"I'm alright, Erik. Really..." She said. "Why are _you_ up, Erik?" Erik looked out the barn window and saw nothing. He felt something uneasy in his chest. Something bad was going to happen. Something was coming.

"I don't know, but I saw-" Just then the sound of guards alarmed Erik. He quickly looked out the window again and saw more that ten guards were racing towards the barn. Erik blood filled with rage, but there was no time to be angry he needed to escape from there. Christine was horrified as well. She quickly without thinking grabbed Erik's arm and pulled him to the window. The guards were already inside the barn.

Christine and Erik jumped off the window and Christine gave out a whimper of pain. Her fresh stitches ripped and her cut was beginning to bleed again. She pulled Erik to the beach where she thought they would be able to run. But it seemed that the guards were quickly following them. Christine almost knocked into one and they began to surround them.

Erik held Christine close to him, he was not going to let her go. Christine felt tears run down her cheeks. One guard grabbed Christine's arm and harshly yanked her out of Erik's grasp, causing her to yell with pain. The guard made Christine's wound open even more. Erik growled and was ready to take on the guard, but another one grabbed him. It took every power of three guards had to control Erik, because Erik was not giving up.

Some other guards brought Antoinette and Meg. With the De la Lara family behind them.

"Alright settle down. Who are you? Why are you trespassing my home?" Charles asked. Erik looked at him with rage, but said nothing. "You won't talk, hm? Then maybe this will cause you to talk..." He went over to Christine and backhanded her across the face. His jewelry cutting her face. Christine gave out a whimper.

"Christine! Leave her! It's me you want! Isn't it?" Erik growled. Charles smirked.

"Now you're speaking..." he growled. Charles approached Erik, carefully. "I would be cautious, and not do anything deranged."

"_Cautious_? I have hated hearing the word _cautious, _it is nothing, but the word of cowardice." Erik spat. Charles glared at him.

"Why are you in my barn?" Charles growled.

"Why not? Ever thought of that question?" Charles went up and connected his fist with Erik's jaw.

"Don't play smart with me! Just answer the damn question!"

"No! Please, Monsieur De la Lara, let him go. If you want to punish someone, punish me..." Christine said. Erik looked at her with wide eyes.

"Christine. Stop! Don't-" Erik started, but she interrupted.

"He has done nothing wrong. Punish me if you'd like, just please, don't hurt him." she said sadly. Charles smiled.

"Well, I could never say 'no' to a lady." He motioned for the guards to let Christine go. "Alright. Send him for to the gypsies! I'm sure this freak will fit right in." Erik eyes widened. Christine gasped and ran to Erik.

"Erik-" They were both holding each other, not letting go. She was planting millions of kisses on his lips and face. "I love you."

"Get her away!" Charles commanded. He looked over at Antoinette and Meg. "Take them to the gypsies as well!"

Guards began to grab Christine and pull her away. Christine began to cry out as they did likewise to Erik. They both were holding each other's hands.

As the guards pulled harder, Christine and Erik's hand began to slip. Erik looked at Christine, knowing they had no chance. "Christine," Christine looked at him. "Don't let go. Don't." Christine was confused. Then she understood. 'Don't let go' meant to not let go of their memories, kisses, everything.

"I'll never let go, Erik. I love you!" She said tears running down her cheeks.

The guards finally pulled them away and began to move them to the opposite sides. "NO! ERIK! LET GO!" Christine screamed, pulling out her hand while Erik tried to reach it. When he got a bit closer, Christine was shocked. For the first time since she met him, he had never done such a thing.

Cry.

Erik was crying. His mask was getting wet from the tears. Christine felt her heart breaking. When it came to Erik he would not let anyone see his sadness. But now...

The guards pushed Erik away and they were both crying. "ERIK! PLEAASE!" He looked up, his eyes red from the tears. She saw him mouth 'I love you' before he reluctantly let the guards take him away, along with Antoinette and Meg.

Christine let out all her tears. The sound of three gun shots filled the air. Christine looked up. "NO!" She stood ready to go where they took Erik and the others, but Raoul grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm sorry, Christine." Christine pushed him away. She didn't want his comfort. She didn't want anyone, but Erik. She lost her love, her best friend, and a women who was just like her mother.

Christine began to sob and she fell to the floor crying.

Mourning for her lost love.


	8. Suprises

**A/N: Okay, first off let me apologize for taking almost a month to update. It has been very hard because of the holidays and school. I very sorry! Don't kill me! I will update the next chapter as soon as I can. Please understand. This a chapter only about Christine. I know it's upsetting, but I want you to see what's going on in her life... without Erik.. *sniff sniff* **

**I know many of you only care about E/C moments. So I thought that this should be update today and update the next chapter quickly. Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read...**

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

**_Surprises _**

_Paris, France 1876_

_3 years later..._

Christine was combing Carlotta's long red hair, preparing it for bed. Carlotta was singing a song and Christine tried to block out her voice. But, that attempt was proving to be very difficult.

Once Christine was finished, Carlotta was happy. "Oh, my birthday is coming up soon and I simply cannot wait. Raoul has planned something for me I just know it!" Christine merely smiled and left the room without a word. She knew that Carlotta was just trying to rub it in her face.

Christine went down to the chamber where there was no one with her. She lived alone without Antoinette, Meg, her father, or... Erik.

She always hoped that he would come to her. That nothing ever happened, that they were both so happy. Christine looked down at her ring.

It was still as beautiful as the day he first gave it to her. She began to feel tears run down her cheeks. She thought of him everyday. She would wake up in the middle of the night, having a nightmare of his death. She felt hopeless because she wished that she could have kept her mouth shut, and she was sure none of that would have ever happened.

She kneeled down beside her bed and prayed. "Papa? I hoped you can hear me. I hope he is there with you, and I hope you are watching over me. Tell him... tell him, that I love him papa. I love him and I wish he was here to hold me. He told me not to let go and I haven't-"

Suddenly she heard footsteps running and fading away. She quickly stood up and looked out her doorway, but there was no one there. All she saw was darkness. She took one step into the hall of the basement and her foot stepped on something. She looked at her foot and saw it was... mud? There was a trail of mud foot prints!

She quickly grabbed a candle holder to guide and be her light and another large candle holder for protection. She went and followed the footprints. She was taking a tunnel in the hall that she has never taken before. She felt like the trail was going on forever.

_"Christine..."_

Christine dropped both her candleholders and the light went out. She was surrounded by darkness. She knew that she heard his voice. It sounded so... longing. "Erik?"

Nothing. She didn't hear anything anymore. She was lost. All she thought was to keep following where she was going. Everything was pitch black. "So, this is what it feels to be blind..." she whispered to herself. Christine was frightened. She began to hear little mouse squeaks, she began to trot and finally saw a door that was half way opened.

She went through the door and it lead to a beach. She had never known of this passageway, and yet, Erik had many things she did not know of.

She went to the barn knowing that she did not want to go back in the chamber, since she was afraid of darkness. She went inside and found a cat laying on the floor breathing heavily. The cat had a large stomach and was meowing for help. Christine quickly grabbed one of the horses blankets and laid it on the ground before she gently placed the _pregnant_ cat on top.

Christine stood in front of the cat and just watched nature take it's way. The cat was meowing harder and Christine watched as the cat was giving birth. She saw small bald pink kittens come out of the mother's womb. The next thing she knew there was about five kittens. Christine watched in fasination as the little kittens drank milk from their mother.

Christine sat next to the mother cat and stroked her head in comfort. She knew that she was never going to be a mother. She didn't want to make love to anyone, only Erik. And have anyone's baby... only Erik's.

After a few days, Christine found herself taking care of the cat and kittens. She named every single one of them.

Athos.

Aramis.

Shakespeare.

D'Artagnan.

And Porthos.

She loved them all. She was a little suprised that they were all boys, but she didn't mind. She named the mother cat, Eponine. Christine would start sleeping at the barn and bring the kittens milk. She loved her little friends. They kept her company at all times, and they were playful. She named four of them after the four musketeers because she knew that was Erik's favorite book.

Christine was walking to the barn with a bucket in her hand, when she felt someone hold her back. She turned and saw that Raoul was there smiling at her. "Oh, hello Raoul." she said her tone showing that she was obviously displeased to see him. But, Raoul did not seem to notice. Raoul looked at the bucket of milk and gave her a confused look.

"What's that for?" he asked. Christine gave a small groan, but answered.

"It's for a cat and kittens that I have been keeping." She said then turned to walk away.

"Where you going?" he yelled as she began to move farther. Christine turned and smiled.

"Come and see." Raoul followed her to the barn and gasped when he saw five little kittens roaming around. Christine went and picked up Eponine. "This is the mother. I found her when she was barely giving birth." Raoul took a step forward and pet her head before Eponine hissed at him. Christine pulled Eponine away from Raoul.

"Sorry, she's never done that. I guess she doesn't like you." Christine stated. Raoul looked at her with narrowed eyes and Christine shrugged. She put Eponine down and pour milk in a large bowel for the kittens.

"Does Carlotta know about the kittens?" Raoul asked. Christine's eyes widened. She turned to him with angry eyes.

"You're not going to tell them!" She wasn't asking him, more like telling him. Raoul gave her a charming smile, but Christine didn't smile back. She knew that Raoul wanted something from her, and she knew that ever since Erik was killed he was trying to get closer to her. "Look Raoul they're the only friends I have... you mustn't tell anyone."

Raoul felt a stabbed in his heart. What about him? Wasn't he her friend? Of course. She still hasn't let go of that pathetic freak. "Christine, he isn't an angel. Even though you mourn for him, he will never come back because is not an angel." Christine looked up at him her brows furrowed. Why and how did the conversation suddenly turn to Erik?

"Pardon?"

"Christine, you once told me that _Erik_," he said with disgust in his tone. "was your Angel of Music. He isn't an angel." he spat. Christine lifted her chin, confidently. She will protect the love of her life.

"Despite every human flaw, he was still in a way _my_ Angel of Music." she said, glaring at him. Raoul returned the same glare.

"Christine, he is not an angel! He is a demon!" he yelled before grabbing her by the shoulder harshly. "Can't you give me a chance? Why are you pushing me away? I love you!" Christine's eyes widened. Raoul let go of her and began to walk out of the barn.

Christine sighed. Trying to shrugged what just happened off, she turned and went back to taking care of the kittens when she began to hear Carlotta's shouts. "CHRISTINE? RAO-" Carlotta entered the barn and she gaped. "WHAT IS THIS! GET THESE CREATURES OUT OF HERE!" Carlotta grabbed a broom and began to hit the floor, scaring the kittens. Eponine began to push her babies out of the barn and ran off.

Carlotta went up to Christine. "What were these little demons doing in the barn? My father will surely hear about this and you'll-" Before Carlotta could finish, Athos jumped on her and began to scratch her face. Carlotta began screaming and Christine grabbed Athos and presses the little kitten on her chest, protecting it.

Carlotta stopped screaming and looked at Christine furiously. "Look at me! I look HORRIBLE! MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU STUPID GIRL!" She began to yell again. Carlotta grabbed the broom and swung it at Christine, but Christine ducked in time.

Christine ran out of the barn with Athos in her arms. Christine went to the tree that had a seat where Erik always loved sitting when he was upset. Christine sat down and cried in Athos's fur.

"Why Athos? Why can't I be happy? Everyone in my life has left me alone. Papa, Erik, Madame Giry, Meg, and now even your family! Don't leave me Athos! I have no one else!" she cried harder and Athos was cuddling against Christine's stomach.

Christine smiled and kissed the kitten on the head. She began to hear footsteps approaching and she turned her head and found Raoul coming her way. She put Athos down and faced Raoul. "Leave me alone!" Raoul looked at her, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Christine. I didn't mean to tell Carlotta. I was just angry and- I'm so sorry!" he said and bowed his head in shame. Christine didn't want to forgive him and she wasn't going to. "I love you Christine, please forgive me..."

"No. I will not. Not after what you said about Erik." Raoul lifted his head to look at her and saw that she really wasn't going to forgive him. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her harshly. Christine was wiggling trying move away from him.

"What did he have that I don't?" he yelled. Christine could feel his spit landing on her face. Christine tried to pull out of his grasp before he shook her again. "Answer me!" Christine thrusted her knee to Raoul's groan. Raoul screamed and let her go. Christine grabbed Athos and ran back to the barn.

She placed Athos in Erik's previous bed. She placed the blanket over him, but Athos popped his head out of the blanket. Christine smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the head. "Please stay under the blanket. I don't want Carlotta finding you and throwing you out. Okay?" Athos meowed in response. Christine quickly left the barn and went back to her chores.

* * *

><p><em>Paris, France 1881<em>

_5 years later..._

22 year old, Christine was finishing up her chores. She finished washing the plates that the De La Laras' used for supper. When she heard someone get in through the kitchen door. She turned and saw Raoul coming in.

She has never let go of Erik. She still dreamt about him, about the kisses they shared. She missed him dearly. But, after the years, Christine decided to forgive Raoul. Not entirely but, enough to let him be her friend and ever since he has been nothing, but kind. He always helped her with her chores, despite Carlotta's protests. Carlotta's personality has not gotten better, in fact it has gotten worse. Christine didn't let Carlotta bring her down any more though. Athos has been her protector just like Erik. Athos hissed at Raoul, never wanting him to be near Christine. Christine found that amusing, while Raoul found that annoying.

"Hello, Raoul." she said, smiling. Athos was sitting in the table where Christine ate (which was only for servants) and hissed at Raoul. Christine smiled. "Oh, Athos calm down. He won't hurt me!" She scolded, but the smile still stuck on her face. Athos meowed, but still kept looking at Raoul. Watching him, ready to attack if he did anything.

"Christine I need to tell you something..." Christine looked at him. "I told my parents to brake the engagement with Carlotta." he said. Christine's eyes widened.

"What? When?" She asked.

"I- err- six months ago..." He said below a whisper, but Christine heard it.

"What! Why didn't you tell me! Look, Raoul. I know that she is very rude and- well that's not the point! Why, she was kind to you! She loves you!" She stated. Raoul bowed his head.

"I know... but I don't. I love someone else." He lifted his eyes to look at her. Christine looked at him, sympathetically.

"Raoul, we had talked about this. I- Rao-" she sighed. "Raoul, no. You know that we can't." She said while picking up Athos and walking to the barn. Raoul was right on her heels.

"Why, Christine? Tell me!" Christine entered the barn and set Athos on the ground and filled his bowel with milk.

"Raoul, you know exactly why." She gently replied. Raoul's veins filled with jealousy.

"It's because of him, isn't it? He is what is stopping you from being with me!" he spat, his voice getting louder. Athos turned and hissed at Raoul, warning him to stop.

"I'd be careful, Raoul. If you say anything about Erik..." she said her voice was warning him, but also daring him to try and wanting him to see what happens. Before Raoul could respond, Carlotta came in the barn. She looked at Raoul with a face of anger.

"What are you doing here, Raoul?" she spat.

"I was speaking to Christine..." he replied with the same tone she was using. She glared at him fiercely.

"Get off my property! Now!" she yelled.

"Goodbye, Christine." Raoul said before he left.

Carlotta turned to Christine. "I'm sure you heard of my new recent engagement with Ubaldo Piangi," How could she not? Christine heard them all cheer in happiness causing her eardrums to shatter. "Well, he is an opera singer, wants me to go with him. Since you are my personal servant, you are coming along."

"Where exactly?"

Carlotta rolled her eyes. "Pack your things, we are going to The Opera Populaire."


	9. The Opera Ghost

**A/N: I did promise that I would updated soon didn't I? Here's chapter nine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Nine**

_**The Opera Ghost**_

Christine looked very surprised. "T-the Opera Populaire?" she couldn't believe it. She had always wanted to go there, just like her father had promised once.

"Yes, we are going there. Now get whatever you have. We'll leave in the morning." Carlotta sneered, and left the barn. Christine let out a happy cry and grabbed her belongings. She grabbed Erik's books, her father's violin, and that was it. It was all she had. She grabbed Athos and took him up to the second floor of the barn.

She laid on the bed and cuddled Athos. "Did you hear that, Athos? We are going to The Opera Populaire!" she said above a whisper. Athos meowed and licked her nose. Christine smiled. "I'm glad you are just as excited as me. But we are going to need to hide you from Carlotta, or she will throw you out."

Athos cocked his head before he laid on the bed and fell asleep. Christine smiled. "You remind me of Erik. He hated Raoul, as do you. He protected me, as do you. He listened to me, and slept with me every night." She kissed Athos's nose and closed her eyes.

**xXx **

_Christine was in the beach behind the De la Lara home. It was night time and everything was quiet. Christine turned around and saw Erik sitting on the tree that was his favorite. He looked older then when he died. His head was hanging looking to the ground. Christine smiled and ran over to him._

"_Erik! Erik, you're alive!" she stopped and her smile slowly faded away. Erik looked up and his eyes were red and demonic. He stood and went to where she was standing. Christine wanted to run, but an urge told her not to. _

"_Oh, no Christine. I am dead." he growled. "To you. You have forgotten me."_

"_No! I haven't forgotten you Erik! You are the love of my life!" she cried. Erik's eyes narrowed. He grabbed her shoulders tightly and shook her hard. Christine whimpered with pain._

"_You are lying! You love that stupid de Changy boy! You love him now, and you have forgotten about me! You have been trying to forget and trying to let go!" he pushed her to the ground and began to walk away. _

_Christine quickly stood up and ran to him. She grabbed his shoulder, and twirled him around. "I-I have not been trying to forget, Erik! But I am forgetting! I don't know why! But I do know that I will never love another, marry another, or kiss another!" She ripped off the mask she gave him and kissed him with as much passion as she could. _

_Christine felt him try to pull away, but she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wasn't going to let him go._

_She finally let them both catch their breath. Christine looked in his eyes and saw that they were no longer demonic. They were amber-golden just as she had remembered them. _

_Erik smiled and pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes savoring the moment. He looked up and his eyes turned red again. He pushed her away._

"_You lied!" Christine turned to where he was looking and saw Raoul standing there with a pistol in his hand. "You brought him here to kill me!" Erik back away and before she could protest, he threw a red ball in the ground that made smoke come out and vanished._

**xXx**

Christine awoke and the sun was barely rising. She turned and saw that Athos was already awake. He meowed and went down to the first floor.

Christine moved her arms to remove the cover, but she whimpered. She lifted her sleeves and saw that on her shoulders were bruises of… fingerprints? They were as if someone had grabbed her hard. Then, she thought of her dream or nightmare. Was that Erik's spirit? She couldn't be angry with him when she knew he was right. She hasn't let go, but she has been forgetting him even though she doesn't want to.

Christine sighed and moved away from the bed. She began to think about where she could put Athos.

She decided that maybe she should worry about that later

* * *

><p>Carlotta decided to skip breakfast and went to pack her things. Christine served breakfast for Carlotta's mother and they looked at her with sympathy.<p>

"Child, come here." Beatrice de la Lara said. Christine went over by her. "As it seems you are in need of clothing, and a little bit of bathing. Look at you ash and dirt everywhere."

Christine looked down at herself. "With all do respect, my lady. What is it that you are telling me?"

"You may take a bath here in our home and use some of Carlotta's old clothing. Her curves and breast make them to small for her, meanwhile you are sort of plain and can fit perfectly in them." she said with a smile on her face. Christine knew that she was being insulted, but took the opportunity to being cleaned.

"Thank you, my lady." Christine said, and scurried away. Charles looked over at his wife.

"Why exactly did you do that?"

"It would look terrible if our precious Carlotta walks in the opera house with a dirty and horrible servant. The ugliness she has will not be able to change, but at least we can do something about her hygiene." She responded. Charles chuckled and drank the last of his wine.

Christine felt so fresh to be in a clean bathtub, and wonderful smelling soap. She scrubbed it against her skin and smelled the scent of lavender. She loved it.

Christine removed herself from the tub and dried herself with a towel. She put on a orange dress that she found was very lovely. It had four bows in the center and a squared neck.

Christine let her curls down and grabbed her own hairbrush and brushed her wet curls. Satisfied, Christine went down to the barn and grabbed Athos.

"You're going to be inside my father's bag. Understood?" Athos meowed and jumped inside the bag. Christine zipped it only halfway, and lifted it. She walked inside and went to the entrance hall. Carlotta was already standing there, with a fancy pink dress and her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's about time you were ready!" she sneered. She opened the front door and a carriage was already waiting for them. The driver gathered their belongings and put them inside the carriage.

The driver helped both, Carlotta and Christine into the carriage. Then they set off to the opera house.

* * *

><p>When they arrived the opera managers came out to greet Carlotta.<p>

"Ah! Mademoiselle de la Lara! You are finally here!" they both kissed Carlotta's hand. "I am Richard Firmin and this is Gillies Andre." Carlotta smiled and began to walk with them inside the opera house while the Christine unloaded some of her things. The driver looked and stopped her.

"Oh! Mademoiselle you needn't do that. I will do it." She was going to protest when Carlotta screamed for her to come along. She gave the man a small "thank you" and ran inside the opera house to where Carlotta and the managers were.

The managers turned to Christine. "Mademoiselle, can you dance?" Christine quickly shook her head.

"N-no monsieur. I can't." she said. The managers sighed.

"Well the ballet mistress can teach you. Go along." He pointed to a women who was on stage, with a cane in her hand and scolding at the ballerinas. She went up to her.

"Excuse me, Madame?" The ballet mistress turned to look at her and her eyes widened, but quickly hid her shocked expression. "M-my name is Christine Daae and the managers told me that I must be a chorus girl..." she said.

"Ah, yes of course my child!" she tapped her cane to the ground and all the ballerinas looked at her. "Rehearsal is over, please go and rest." All the ballerinas cried out in joy and walked away, gossiping and doing other things. "My daughter..." The ballet mistress called. The little blonde girl came towards Christine and her mother. The mistress whispered something in the ballerina's ear and her brown eyes widened before she nodded her head.

The little ballerina took Christine's hand and smiled. "My name is Meg. Come let me take you to the ballet dormitories." As soon as they both disappeared, the ballet mistress went through a secret passage down five levels below the opera house.

She went on walking inside until she finally spotted the lake and a man hunched over on a organ writing music. His black cloak covering his back and his white mask glowing with the candle light. "Straighten up, Erik. That is bad for you back!" she scolded. Erik looked up and smirked.

"Ah, Antoinette. I see that you still have your motherly touch in you." he said before he stood up. "I didn't think you'd be visiting today."

"Nor did I... until something surprised me today. Or should I say someone." Erik rolled his eyes.

"If it is that Philippe de Changy, then I could care less." he spat.

"No, it's someone else..." she said above a whisper. "Someone that you least expect." Erik smiled.

"Is that so?" He leaned against his organ and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, then by all means, enlighten me."

"Christine Daae." she whispered. Erik's smiled was smacked off his face. He grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"WHERE?" he asked.

"In the ballet dom-" Erik began running towards the passage that led to the ballet dormitories, where he went to prank on those little selfish ballerinas. He automatically spotted a women with a orange dress and chocolate curls. He felt his heart skip a beat with joy.

Just as his love came, it quickly turned to anger and saddness. Was she here with her precious de Changy? Oh, Lord he hoped not. He wanted to kiss her and yet he also wanted to shake her.

He heard all the ballet rats begin to try and frighten Christine with the story of the horrifying Opera Ghost or also known as The Phantom of the Opera. Christine didn't seem to be afraid, more interested of this ghost. He smiled. This was so like his Christine. She hasn't changed her personality. He quickly shook his head. No, he will not fall so much for her again.

He saw all the ballerinas leave in fancy outfits. They invited Christine, but she kindly refused. His precious Christine sat alone on the bed and she sighed. Erik whispered her name. "_Christine_." but he quickly regretted his actions for she had heard him.

"It's just my imagination." she said to herself. Erik was listening and sucked in a hard breath when she began to sing.

"_Angel of music _

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of music _

_Hide no longer_

_Secret and strange angel..._"

God. He almost forgot how beautiful her voice had sounded. It was as if she was an angel. He was about to speak to her when someone barged in through the door.

"Christine! You are here!" Raoul exclaimed. Christine stood from the bed and walked over to him, smiling. Erik felt his blood begin to boil with jealousy.

"Raoul what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Didn't you hear? I am the patron of the opera house!" She grinned and they began speaking about other things. "Let me take you to supper, Little Lotte." Erik gritted his teeth. Oh, no. Christine was his Little Lotte!

"I'm sorry, Raoul. But, I have many stuff to do." she said.

"Then, I shan't keep you up late." he said walking to the door and before she could protest Raoul left. Christine grabbed her bag and took out Athos from it.

"I'm sorry, Athos. I forgot about you. I had to many things on my mind." She sat on her bed and stroked Athos's head. She jumped when she heard a dark rich voice singing.

"_Insolent boy!_  
><em>This slave of fashion<em>  
><em>basking in your glory!<em>

_Ignorant fool!_  
><em>This brave young suitor,<em>  
><em>sharing in my triumph!<em>"

"Who's there? S-show yourself!" Christine stuttered. That voice was so beautiful...

"_Flattering child, you shall know me,_  
><em>see why in shadow I hide.<em>

_Look at your face in the mirror -_  
><em>I am there inside!<em>"

Christine looked at the mirror that was hung up against the wall. Her eyes widened when she saw a white mask appearing behind the mirror. And the mirror began sliding open. Christine couldn't help it she began to walk towards the mirror. Her spirit began to soar when he sang again.

"_I am your Angel of Music..._  
><em>Come to me: Angel of Music ...<em>"

Erik offered his hand to her, and wanted to smiled as she willingly took it. Erik began to lead her down to his lair.

No words were spoken and it was killing him. When they reached the boat, Erik helped her on it and caught the look of fright in her face, though she tried to hide it. Erik climb on the boat and rowed it. Christine was silent, she felt so afraid but also had this desire for him. She looked up and saw that a gate was opening, and candles where everywhere. There was an organ, paper scattered on the floor.

Erik stopped the boat and got off before he helped her out of the boat. He smiled at her and spoke.

"I, welcome you to my lair, Mademoiselle Daae." She looked at him, his voice still sounded as beautiful as it did when he sang. She was going to ask him who he was, but he read her mind and spoke once more.

"Allow me, to introduce myself." he said and took a bow. "I am the infamous Opera Ghost."


	10. Reunited

**A/N: Okay, because I love you guys so much, I thought that I make a very nice chapter. ^.^ R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Ten**

**_Reunited_**

"The Phantom of the Opera." she whispered. Erik chuckled.

"Yes, one of my many other names." he said. Christine knew that there was something about him that was familiar. But, his voice interrupted her thoughts. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"W-w-what?" she stuttered. Remember him? She barely knew him! She backed away as he began to take a few steps toward her. He chuckled once more. Christine looked at her feet, nervously.

"_Little Lotte, let her mind wonder..._" he started. Christine looked at him with widened eyes. "_Little Lotte thought 'am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?_"

"No..." she whispered.

"O_r of fiddle or frocks..._" he continued.

"It can't be!" she gasped as tears ran down her cheeks, but Erik's face looked emotionless.

"O_r of chocolates._" he said as he looked at her tear-stained face.

"Oh God!" she ran towards him and threw herself in his face before pressing millions of kisses on his lips. It felt so good to feel her kisses again, but then Erik gently pushed her away from him. Christine looked at him confusedly.

"Don't kiss me, Christine." she felt more tears threatening to fall. "Not when you have that stupid, Vicomte!" he growled. Christine looked at him confused. Vicomte? Who is the Vicomte? "Oh, did he not tell you? Your precious de Changy boy is now the Vicomte."

Christine stared at him. "N-no. He didn't tell me..." she whispered. She looked up at Erik and grabbed his shoulders. "But, that doesn't matter, Erik! You and I are together again!"

Erik didn't say anything. He merely stared at her, looking closely at her beautiful features. She had grown so much, and so beautiful. He knows now why the Vicomte wants her so.

"Where have you been? All this time, Erik." she asked. Erik looked into her deep sea blue eyes.

"Everywhere." he merely stated. They heard a little meow and saw a black cat coming from another room. Christine ignored the cat and looked back at Erik.

"Specifically, Erik." she growled.

"I have been here for six years, the other two where spent elsewhere." he said, and Christine knew that in his tone of voice she must not push him further with that topic. But, Christine felt anger begin to fill her veins.

"Then why did you not come to me!" she yelled. She stood so close to him that he seemed, but a breath away.

"Come for you?" he repeated her words. "Why did you not wait for me! The first moment I sunk out to come and see you, I see you with that stupid boy!" he yelled back. Angry tears flooded Christine's eyes before they went down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"I do not love him. I love you!" she gasped.

"LIES!" he yelled moving away from her, though his eyes were still locked with his. "You were with the very boy who isolated us..." he growled.

"Raoul? No, h-he would never!" she said.

"You're doubting me?" he asked. "Of course you would protect his side." he said.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she cried. "Stop it, Erik." she moved closer once more. "Please... stop it." she began sobbing, her eyes getting red. Erik felt a stab in the heart when he saw the sight before him.

"I-I don't l-l-love him..." she before sobbing some more. "I h-have n-n-never given you a reason t-to not trust me... Why don't you love me?"

"Love you? You think I don't love you?" he asked. "How could you think that? Every night. I dreamt about about you. I dreamt about how much we loved each other in the past, and I have never forgotten you. But it seems that you have forgotten me."

"No! I haven't let go, Erik. I haven't forgotten you!"

"Oh, no?" he asked. "Tell me, Christine. how is it that you didn't recognized me? I saw you in the ballet dormitories and spotted you out of all the ballerinas. I wasn't around anyone, and yet. You didn't remember me."

Christine didn't say anything. When she knew he was right. "B-but... I thought you were dead." she whispered. Erik sighed. A painful sigh knowing that his words had hurt her.

"Christine, you didn't see me die. You assumed."

"Yes I did." she hissed. "I assumed because you NEVER came for me, and rescued me from mourning for you."

"I did go. Although it seemed some boy," he spat the last word. "was standing in my place. Many nights, I came to see you, and I saw you with him. You assumed, and I assumed. However, it seems that i was correct." he said without any emotion.

"You are not correct, and nor was I!" she yelled. "Why don't you believe that I still love you?"

"Because you have betrayed me! I love you and gave you my trust and you-"

He stopped when Christine ran up to him and showed him, her ring that he gave her long ago. Erik stared closely at it, with disbelieving eyes.

" I have never betrayed you, Erik. N-never. I admit I was friends with Raoul, but because I had no one else..."

"You kept it...?" he asked below a whisper. "W-why?"

"I kept it because I love you and I kept my promise that as long as I wear it, our hearts will be one." Erik felt that the wall that was blocking his heart from her, has been broken down.

"Oh God!" he cried he fell to the floor on his knees and kiss the bottom of Christine dress. Christine went on her knees as well. "I saw you with him and I thought-"

"You see only with your eyes, and you are easily fooled." she whispered. "Mistakes makes us human, Erik. But, I love you, my angel."

Erik pulled her into his embrace and held on to her tight. "I- I love you, Christine. I l-love you s-so much!" he cried. Christine could feel his tears in her hair. "So much I suffered, Christine. Without you, I thought that life is not worth living if there is nothing to die for..."

Christine kissed his lips. "Ah, but out of suffering emerges the strongest souls." he kissed her back with as much passion as he could. Erik removed his lips and took her to his bed and placed her on top. She knew that they weren't going to make love. And she wasn't planning to either.

She snuggled closer to him and breathed in his scent. "Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?" he responded, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I noticed that you're wearing another mask." she said with a smile on her lips.

"Yes, well. I am. It's half a mask now..." he said. Christine smiled and closed her eyes before she fell into deep sleep. The best she has ever gotten in the past eight years.

* * *

><p>Christine awoke and was alone in bed. She looked around and found no trace of Erik.<p>

"Christine?" she heard someone call her. Christine got up from the bed and went out of the room.

"Erik, is that you?" She found the ballet mistress down in the lair. She gasped. "Oh! M-Madame you shouldn't be down here!" To Christine's surprise, the older women started laughing.

"Oh my dear child. You do not remember me either? Erik was right." she said. Christine cocked her head in confusion. " I am Antoinette Giry, my dear. And the little ballerina who took you to the ballet dormitories was my daughter, Meg."

Christine stood there watching her for a moment trying to get all the things she said inside her head, before she ran towards her and embraced her. "Oh, Madame Giry! I thought you and the other were dead."

Madame Giry pulled out of the embrace and looked at her in confusion. "Why would you think that, my child?" she asked.

"Well, I heard three gunshots and never heard from you again." she stated. Madame Giry sighed. She directed Christine to sit in the couch that Erik had.

"Christine, we didn't die. Erik pushed the guards away and we ran off. They shot at us, but missed." she said, and Christine was listening very closely. "We ran our way down here and hid for the first night. Erik tried to sneak out, but I stopped him. He told me that he wanted to see you. I knew I couldn't stop him. He left and didn't return 'till dawn." she sighed. "He said that you were sleeping and didn't want to wake you up so he watch you sleep all night. As days went on I became a ballet mistress and my daughter, a ballerina. So he did it everyday. Until somedays he returned only a few minutes after he left!" she paused. Christine cocked her head to the side, in confusion. "He never wanted to tell me why. He would come down here in anger and play his music all night long. One time, he told me that he had seen you talking, smiling, and laughing with Raoul.

I never was angry at you. I told him that it was best for him to stop visiting you. When he finally took my advice he slept, to my surprise. I have never seen him sleep a lot, he rarely did. But he did, and he would always have nightmare, and scream your name." she stopped to look at Christine. She had her eyes lowered to the ground.

"I feel like this is my fault, Madame." she whispered.

"Oh no, my child. None of this is your fault. He couldn't have expected you to wait for him all these years."

"But, I should have! I love him and he loves me! I will never love anyone else, but him!"

"I know my dear child. I know. I think you should know that last night was the worst of all. I was up in the stage making sure all the ballerinas were going to sleep at the ballet dormitories and I heard him screaming, well everyone heard him. Once I calmed the ballerinas down. I came down here to check on him and he was awake and panting. He told me that he had a dream where he was sitting on a tree and you came telling him that her was alive. He said that he felt demonic and he grabbed you by the shoulders tightly to the point when he knew that you would get bruises."

Christine's eyes widened. That was the same dream she had!

"He said that you kissed him and he backed away from you when he saw Raoul and disappeared in mid air."

"Thank you for saving my breathe, Antoinette. You may leave." a growl came from behind them. Both, Christine and Madame Giry jumped to their feet.

"Good to see you again, Christine." Madame Giry said, and left. Christine turned to Erik.

"Erik, about that dream-"

"I will not speak of it, Christine." he said. Christine wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Please, Erik. I had the same dream." Erik stared at her in disbelief. Christine lowered her sleeves and Erik saw the bruises.

"D-did I d-do that?" he asked.

"I don't know. If it was a dream how could I get bruises." Erik stepped closer to her and placed kisses on her bruises. Christine smiled and brought his lips to her and kissed him. Erik kissed her back with so much passion and she smiled. Erik pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"I should probably take you back." he said. Christine sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes, you should but will you come back for me?" she asked. Erik smiled before he place a peck on her lips.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Erik returned Christine to the world above. Christine found a costume on her bed in the ballet dormitories that Madame Giry had left her. She quickly placed it on, and luckily the dress had a corset on it. She left to the stage where she knew she was suppose to practice.<p>

Meg and the other ballerinas were there, as well as Carlotta.

Madame Giry saw her and brought her to the group. She knew that Christine was a fast learner so she told her the steps and Christine caught on. She went and they began rehearsing for Hannibal.

The managers were looking at the ballerinas and their eyes caught Christine. They were amazed the curves and body figure of that girl. Their eyes were not the only ones looking.

The Vicomte was sitting in the chairs below the stage and was dumbstruck at Christine. Her moves made it like dancing was made for seduction.

Carlotta noticed that all eyes were on Christine and she didn't like it one bit. She stopped singing and everyone stared at her.

"Everyone is liking the attention of Christine Daae! If everyone likes her so much, why not make her sing!" she hissed.

Up in the rafters, Erik was watching everything. He didn't like it how the stupid boy was looking at Christine, his eyes held lust for her. Until he heard Carlotta want Christine to sing and he didn't think it was such a bad idea.

Meanwhile, Christine felt her face go red as everyone was staring at her. The managers groaned. "Fine, but this is wasting our time. Mademoiselle Daae, if you please."

Christine felt and heard Erik's voice in her ear. _Make me proud, my angel._ Christine smiled and opened her mouth to sing.


	11. Inevitable

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry for the update problem. Fanfiction wouldn't let me sign on. Here's a little treat for everyone though!**

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

**_Inevitable_**

Christine took in a deep breath and began to sing.

"_Think of me,_

_Think of fondly when we said goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Once in awhile, please promise me you'll try_

_When you find_

_That once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you'll find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me…"_

She stopped and everyone was looking at her with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open. Meanwhile, up in the rafters Erik was chuckling to himself, before he opened his mouth and used the Opera Ghost voice.

"It seems, my dear managers," he started. "that we have found our perfect prima donna."

Everyone was gasping, the little ballerinas were shrieking. Christine looked around anxious to know where he was. The managers frighten went to Christine and shook her hand. "C-congradulations, m-m-mademoiselle Daae!" they stuttered. "You are now in the lead role!" they said as they went away to their office like frighten dogs. Meg and the other ballerinas came running to Christine and surrounded her asking her millions of questions and giving her compliments. Christine was looking from one girl to another and another, so on. The echo of a cane slamming on the stage floor frightened all the ballerinas.

"Girls, go back to rehearsing. Opening night is next week." All the ballerinas went back to rehearsing a meanwhile Carlotta went up to Christine and slapped her across the face, the sound of her hand connecting to the cheek echoed and everyone became silent.

"You stupid girl! You took my part! È piccola strega! Ugh!" Christine's hands were covering her cheek and felt tears begin to fill her eyes, for the slap had stung her. She looked at Carlotta, nervously. Carlotta's face was as red as a volcano that was about to erupt any moment. Christine took a few steps back and as she did a sandbag came crashing down in front of Carlotta! Carlotta began screaming in fright. Madame Giry found the chance and took Christine to Carlotta's now soon to be Christine's dressing room.

Christine went into the dressing room as Madame Giry went back, and found a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it's stem. Christine smiled.

"My beauty."

Christine gave a tiny shriek and turned to see Erik smiling at her. "Since when did you get so good at sneakyness, that you can sneak up on me?" she asked. Erik placed a kiss on her lips and pulled her tight to his body.

"Practice, my love. Just simply practice." he said. Christine slowing pulled from him and furrowed her brows.

"You mean by acting as a ghost?" she asked. Erik merely grabbed her hand and began to take her through the mirror and to his lair.

"I'll do anything to make you the star you always wanted to be." she gave him a little small smile.

"Oh, Erik. That is very dear of you, but I must earn my way. Not be a cheater and advance with conflict." she stated.

"You have earned it, love. You deserve it, you suffered and no one should be allowed to suffer." he replied. Christine looked into his eyes and saw that he meant every bit of what he had said, making her feel like she has the man that every women would want. Erik helped her on to the boat before he climb, and began to row it. She smiled, but thought of something her papa had said once.

"Without suffering, Erik... there'd be no compassion." Erik looked at her and nodded.

"Although, that may be true. Not everyone would like to be pitied for their suffering. Instead they would like to be rescued from they sadness and solitude." he climbed of when they arrived and helped her off the boat. Erik was suprised that Christine smiled and embraced him for no apparent reason, not that Erik was objecting. He pulled her tighter and kissed her forehead.

Christine looked up at him and carressed his exposed cheek, before she pulled off Erik's mask.

And then...

"NO!" he yelled. His temper began rising to the point where Christine had never seen him like that and was very frightened. Christine ran away, but not before Erik tightly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him until they were only a breath away. "YOU WANTED TO SEE THIS MONSTER DIDN'T YOU? DAMN YOU AND DAMN YOUR CURIOSITY!" He grabbed her wrist so tight that it was beginning to hurt. His face, it- it has gotten worse than before. Oh, but how could that happen? What had happened to her love? "DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE DELIAH!"

"Erik, please! You're hurting me!"

"HURTING YOU AM I? WELL, NOW YOU WILL FEEL MY PAIN, YOU LITTLE VIPER!" he pulled her so tight that a _crack_ came and Christine screamed, but Erik didn't seem to hear her, his anger made him too blind. He threw her into her room and locked her in there. Christine began crying for her wrist, but more so that she had hurt Erik. That was never her intention. Oh, God. What had she done?

"Erik! Please open the door!"

"THE RUMOR HAD SAID THAT ANYBODY WHO SEES MY FACE SHALL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" he yelled through the door. Christine breathed in and out to try and stopped the pain from her wrist. She knows that it was broken and she was holding in all of her pain.

After what felt like hours she heard Erik playing his organ and she sighed. She took out a hairpin and began to unlock the door, she tried to pick the lock as quietly as possible. She stopped every time Erik would stop playing which only lasted a matter of seconds. Christine felt the lock open and gave a little cry of relief.

She opened the door slowly, afraid it might creak and saw that Erik was playing his music harshly. She turned and tried to run before she felt his arms roughly grab her shoulders. "No!" she cried and she fell into the lake. She began swimming, but with her broken wrist... it was not so easy. She the gate slowly lowering and Christine saw that Erik pulled the liver. She cried out and swam faster and faster. She heard a splash behind her, knowing that Erik was in the water.

She reached the gate, and swam past it before she heard it close behind her. She turned, but she no longer saw Erik, there. She reached the catacombs and ran down caverns, and she heard his presence around her. She began to hear his footsteps running behind her and she ran faster.

"COME BACK HERE, CHRISTINE!" That only made her run faster. Tears were blocking Christine's eyes. "CHRISTINE!" She felt him closer than before she saw that there was a door up some stairs. She ran towards it and grabbed the knob, but before she could twist it she felt Erik's hand grab her arm.

* * *

><p>Raoul was worried he had been searching for her all day and he had not seen her since she sang that morning.<p>

She has been gone for hours and he had been hoping to ask her to supper once more. Everyone was rehearsing and Raoul was watching before there was a loud scream.

"PLEASE! NO!" Just then Christine came from the shadows and Raoul quickly stood and ran towards her. "Raoul!" she cried and ran to him and into his embrace. She began sobbing and tears were connecting with Raoul's jacket. Raoul stood up pulling Christine with him. Everyone began rushing towards them and everyone was asking Christine, what had happened, where did she come from, where did she go, but Christine couldn't take it. It was more than she could bear.

And before she knew it she fainted.

Raoul caught her as she went limp in his arms. Oh, what had happened to her? He took her to his dressing room and placed her on the lounge. Madame Giry and Meg were behind him.

"Thank you, Monsieur Vicomte. My daughter and I will take it from here." she said, dismissing him. Raoul furrowed his brows and spoke.

"Oh, but Madame I-"

"It's alright, monsiuer. I will take care of her." Raoul looked at Christine and nodded, leaving the dressing room reluctantly. Madame Giry looked at the door until she was sure that he had left.

"Maman, what happened to her?" she asked.

"I think it involves something with Erik." she said. Meg placed both her hands on her own cheeks in surprise.

"Oh, dear."

"Meg, please go tell the ballerinas that they may rest for the day. I will need to look after, Christine." Meg nodded and left the room. Madame Giry grabbed a pitcher of water that was on the end table and placed a towel in it before she placed it on Christine's forehead.

A few hours later Christine began to stutter and slowly her fluttered open.

"W-w-where am I?" she asked. She began to sit up before she hissed from pain.

"What is the matter, child?" Madame Giry asked with concern.

"M-my wrist, I believe it is broken." Madame Giry examined it and nodded her head. She placed a large towel on her wrist.

"It does appear to be broken, but it will heal in about five weeks." she said. "Now rest my child, I shall return in the morning."

Christine turned and looked at the mirror. She knew that this was all her fault. Maybe she shouldn't have ran from him, his temper would have calmed and he would have been okay. But she ruined it. She sat up from the lounge and took a deep breath and walked towards the mirror. Knowing that this was her only chance to be forgiven.

She pulled the door until she finally heard a _click_ and she gave a happy cry. She walked into the catacombs and grabbed a torch that was already lit to help her through the darkness. Christine kept walking and got a feeling that she was going the right way. She didn't deserve his forgiveness, she had betrayed him.

She came and saw that light from candles and she felt her heart breaking at the sight. A man was weeping over an organ. Singing a song that made tears run down her cheeks.

"_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears._

_Shamed into solitude_

_Shunned by the multitude_

_I learned to listen_

_In my dark, my heart heard music_

_I long to teach the world_

_Rise up and reach the world_

_No one would listen_

_I alone could hear the music_

_She saw my lonliness_

_Shared in my emptiness_

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears_  
><em>No one would listen<em>

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears..._"

Christine ran to him and turned him around before she placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Erik's eye's widened and pushed her away. "No, it's just my imagination. She wouldn't come back to me."

"But, I am back, Erik." she embraced him again. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"No, Christine I'm a monster! I hurt you," he looked down at her wrist. "I did this..." he whispered.

"I don't care." she said.

"Don't Care? I caused you pain, Christine! I don't deserve you."

"You have suffered more than anyone should. I would break my whole arm just to be with you, Erik." she whispered. Tears ran down Erik's cheeks.

"Loving a me is a sin, it has to be."

"If loving you is a sin, may God forgive me, but I will happily do it over and over." She said placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Erik returned the kiss and pulled away to sob in her hair.

"Oh, Christine. After everything... w-why?"

"B-because the prickly thorn often bears the softest rose." Erik pulled her into his embrace and kissed her lips. Their tongues happily dancing together. Christine tasted to salt of both their tears.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Erik cried in-between the kisses. Christine was felt that he was pushing up against the wall and kissing her with all the passion he had. Erik pulled away for breath and threw her over his shoulder and took her to his bedroom. Christine looked at him confusedly when he placed her on the bed.

"Erik?"

"I want to make love to you, Christine."

Christine couldn't find it in herself to argue.


	12. Angels and Demons

**A/N: Alrighty, so this chapter contains sexual material. O.O If you are under age and should not be reading this, please skip to the **_**"~O~"**_** sign. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Going to use a little V for Vendetta quote. Kudos to those who see it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Angels and Demons **_

Christine felt loved this man, but she suddenly felt... shy. She didn't know why when she was the one who had wanted to make love to him before.

But, she felt her shyness float away as Erik began to kiss her passionately. "God, I love you so much, Christine." he whispered between the kisses. Christine gasped as he felt his hands caress her breasts. Erik removed his lips from hers and looked into her eyes.

"Christine, I'm too forward. Do you want this?" he asked. Hoping, and praying she would say yes. Christine lifted her lips to his and traced his lips with her tongue. Erik opened his mouth and tangles his tongue with hers.

"Yes, Erik. I love you. I want to make love to you." she moaned as Erik played with her earlobe. Christine rubbed her hands on his back. Erik hissed with pleasure. Her fingers and the tip of her nail were sliding along his back. Christine lowered her hands 'til they reached his trousers. She pushed her hands inside his pants and untucked his shirt. She began to unbutton his shirt and Erik sat up to help her.

Once the last button was done, Christine pushed it off his shoulders. Erik claimed her lips ravishing them as if there was no tomorrow. She felt Erik start removing her costume by unlacing the corset. He ripped the last laces of the corset with his strength. He threw the corset across the room and it fell somewhere unknown.

Erik lowered her down to the bed and kissed her throat and as his kisses went lower and went upon her breast.

"ERIK!" she gasped. She felt his tongue swirl over her nipple. She moaned, her hands thrusting themselves in his hair. "Oh, God! Erik!" Erik moved to the other breast to give it as much attention. Christine felt his hands remove the rest of the dress off of her. Only her pantalets were on her and Erik lifted his head from her breast, hearing a disappointed moan from Christine.

Erik gave a kiss to her lips and Christine kissed him back. Erik removed his lips from her and slowly took off her pantalets, his eye contact never leaving hers. Once they were off he pushed them to the floor. Erik moved his hands to Christine's womanhood. "Oh, my Christine. You are so wet, so wet for me." Erik pressed two fingers instead her and Christine held back a scream.

Erik spread Christine's leg and moved his head in-between her thighs.

"N-no! Erik! Don't!" she said. Erik cocked a brow.

"Why not?"

"I-i-it's not right!" she said above a whisper. Erik grinned and touched her clit with the tip of his tongue. He began to taste her sweetness. He had never taste anything sweeter! She tasted like honey on his mouth.

Christine tried to move away, but Erik caught her and ravished her womanhood. Christine screamed in pleasure, her scream echoed throughout the chamber. Christine was even sure it echoed up to the entire opera house.

Erik lifted his head and whispered in her ear, "You taste so good on my tongue. I cannot wait to taste you over again, but right now. I want to be inside my love." Erik pulled her up and Christine stared into his eyes, nervously. She began to unbuckle his belt and shakily pulled down his pants. She saw that he was big through his breeches. She pulled down his breeches next and she stood up.

Erik cupped her face and gave him a slow and brief kiss. "Lay down, my love." he whispered. Christine lied down and Erik climbed over her. "This is going to hurt, Christine. I promise it will not last long. You will feel great pleasure."

Erik place a single kiss on her lips and in one single thrust, Erik was inside her. Christine gasped from the pain. Erik felt her, she was so tight. Christine was holding in the pain. Erik placed a kiss on her forehead. "Relax, Christine. It will pass." Christine nodded her head. Erik gently began to move inside her and Christine thought that the pain would have never ceased.

She suddenly felt her hips thrusting back and feeling a great pleasure within her. "Erik. E-Erik." she gasped. Erik began to move more quickly and Christine began panting harder. Erik knew that she was close. "ERIK!" she screamed. "OH GOD, ERIK!" Erik felt his climax was close, but he would not come without her.

Christine buried her face in the crook of Erik's neck and screamed as her climax over shook her. Erik came soon after her. They lied together in the bed. Christine snuggled close to him and Erik put his arms around her.

"What we just shared is... polysemous, Christine." he whispered. Christine smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Erik."

"I love you too." he said before they both fell into deep sleep.

**~O~**

Erik awoke a couple of hours later and felt Christine's head resting on his chest while her tiny hand was on his stomach. Erik smiled. For the first time in his entire life, he was actually happy. It felt right to lying here with his precious angel in his arms.

Christine's eyes began to flutter and she gave a little morning moan. She looked up at him and his amber golden eyes glowing in the darkness. Her blue eyes caught the light from the one candle that was lit in the room.

"Good morning, _ange_." Christine said placing a kiss on his unmarred cheek. Christine reached for the mask and for the first time Erik didn't flinch. Christine waited a moment to see if he would protest.

He didn't.

Christine took it off and Erik sighed. "What happened to you, Erik? Your face is different than before…" she said. Erik looked at her and moaned when she began to caress his deformity. His face was more twisted. His skin was cracked, it was red. It looked as if someone tried to make it worse.

"I remember when I was about four or maybe even three…" he started. "My mother put a curse on me. She said that as soon as my twenty fifth birthday, my face would become worse than before so no one would want to be with me. I don't know how I remember, but I do." He whispered.

"But, when's your birthday?" Christine asked. Erik shrugged.

"I haven't celebrated it in the past fifteen years, I can't remember. I know now that I am twenty-five, though…" he said. Christine smiled. Erik kissed her forehead. "I love you, Christine. You have been through my biggest temper and yet you are still with me... I must be truly blessed to have an angel such as you."

"I am not a saint, Erik. I am the one who is truly blessed. I am glad you were born with this face." she said. Erik frowned. Did she even know what he has been through because of his face? "People have to really suffer before being with the one they love. I think that if you weren't deformed you and I wouldn't have met, and fallen in love and I would have to be jealous of another woman because she would have had your heart. Does that me selfish?"

"No. You cannot be considered selfish when you are stating the truth." He said as he sat up bringing Christine with him. "We should probably get ready. You have rehearsal today." Christine nodded her head.

They both began to dress and when Erik was ready, he saw Christine wrapped in his bed sheet looking for something.

"What exactly are you looking for, Christine." He asked.

"My costume. I can't find it."

"Oh, I hid it. I made you your new costume, for your lead role." He said. Christine looked at him.

"So, what do I wear for now?" she asked. Erik smirked and came closer to her. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. Christine rolled her eyes already reading his mind of what he wanted her to wear… Nothing.

"How about you just give me my costume to wear." She said. Erik gave a growl and ravished her throat. Christine a little whimper of delight. Erik smiled and gave her a tiny kiss on her lips.

He gave her a long white dress. Christine went to her bedroom and placed on her costume. When she came out Erik smiled. "Come here." He commanded. She went over to him and Erik turned her around. He placed diamond stars on her hair. Once Erik was done he put her arm over his neck and carried her bridal style.

"Erik! What are you doing?" she squealed.

"I can't have my prima donna have a dirty dress from being in the catacombs, now can I?" Christine smiled. Erik took her back above to her dressing room. Christine felt her wrist was okay.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. It was broken, though…" she said. Erik gently grabbed her arm and looked at it.

"It's not broken, probably just sprained." He responded. Christine saw that her wrist was like dots of purple and blue. The bruises were coloring her wrist. Erik carefully pulled her arm to his lips and gave it multiple of soft kisses. Christine gave a happy sigh. "You better get to rehearsal."

"But what it cracked. How could it not hurt anymore?" she asked. _The mysteries of things._ Christine thought. Erik brows furrowed.

"It doesn't hurt?"

"Not unless you squeeze it." She stated. Erik nodded his head. "I will sing for you, my love." She whispered. Erik smiled, Christine blew him a kiss before she left her dressing room and left for rehearsals.

Monsieur Reyer kept arguing with Piangi for his accent and the mispronunciations in words. Christine kept vocalizing her voice while they argued, until she heard Carlotta in the background.

"Christine Daae, that _stupida cantante __poco __orribile_! She can't even sing!" Carlotta screeched. Christine merely stared at her. She was angry, but insults never helped anyone win a battle. Christine ignored her, which angered Carlotta more. "I mean look at her, she's not even pretty! Her she has tiny breasts and is nothing but a servant! What does she know of music?" Christine began to move away. "Her father was just as worthless as her!" Christine stopped in her tracks. The room filled with silence as Carlotta's coldness filled the room.

Christine turned and began to walk towards Carlotta.

"Wha-" Carlotta didn't even get to finish her sentence as Christine threw her fist in her eye. Carlotta gave out a cry, as she powerfully moved back. Christine began to run towards her and Carlotta began to run away.

"I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Christine screamed. Up in the rafters, Erik was following them with a huge grin in his face. He was so proud of his angel. She may be a innocent little thing, but her spirit, is one of the things he loves about her.

Christine was only a few feet away from behind Carlotta, when she threw herself on top of her. She was about to punch her again until she felt Raoul begin to grab her arms and pull her back. Although it took a lot of his strengh for she was putting up a fight.

"How dare you disrespect my father, you arrogant evil woman! How dare you!"

"She's mad! She's mad!" Carlotta screeched.

Everyone became silent and gasped as Erik's laughter filled the Opera House. Christine was looking up and caught a glimpse of his white mask before it disappered unlike his voice. "**This was a charming scene. Glad to see the prima donna can stand up for herself. Never the less-**" Erik was interuppted by Carlotta glaring at Christine. She stood up and pointed her finger at Christine.

"She knows him! She knows the Opera Ghost! She likely bedding him as well!" she accused. Everyone began to whisper at her, calling her a whore, hoyden, etc. "She is a little whore!" A sandbag fell in front of Carlotta before other began to circle around her. She began crying out, as did everyone.

"**SILENCE! YOU WILL LEAVE MISS DAAE ALONE OR A DISASTER BEYOND YOUR IMAGINATION WILL OCCUR!**" his scream echoing everywhere. Raoul held on to Christine tightly as if he felt the Phantom would try take her away. Erik blood was boiling with jealousy as her saw the stupid Vicomte holding _his_ Christine in his arms. That stupid boy! "**HEED MY WARNING**!" he said before he was gone.

Christine was trembling, from the shouts and shriekings. Raoul took her to her dressing room.

"Are you okay, Christine?"

"Mmhmm. I'm alright. You better take me back to rehearsal Raoul, or I will be in trouble."

"No. I will see that rehearsal is canceled today. Then, I can take you out to a resturant." Raoul said. Christine's eyes widened. She quickly shook her head.

"No! I'm sorry Raoul. I-I have a... a... a lesson!" she said. Hoping he would accept the excuse.

"A lesson?"

"Yes! W-will my teacher. He helps me to sing." She came up with fast.

"You're lying. I know you are!" he growled. "Who is he? Your lover?" he asked angrily.

"Raoul. I do love someone else. I am sorry. It would not be fair to you nor him if I went out with you." She whispered.

"I have never seen you happier except with _him_ and-" he stopped. As if everything was starting to make sense. "He is alive isn't he! He have never acted this way after his death! And now everything that was a paradox, now fits. He is the Phantom, isn't he?" he asked, his voice yelling.

"Raoul, I-I..."

"And that's why you have the lead role. Not because you earned it, but because he gave it to you!" he yelled. "You have become freak's whore!"

Christine's eyes widened. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "You monster! How dare you call him a freak? And how dare you call me a hoyden!"

"'Tis true!"

"**Well, I truly am astonished it took you this long to figure it out, monsieur. And to think I considered you intelligent.**"

"I am smart enough to best you, Phantom!"

"**Oh, I, my dear Vicomte, beg to differ.**"

"I think Christine is smart enough to stay away from you!"

"**Jealous, Monsieur Vicomte?**" Erik's voice coming from the walls. "**It truly is ironic, that a **_**freak**_**, as you called me, with a deformed face has the beautiful woman. As for you, you have wealth, beauty, and class... does not have the woman. Oh! The irony of it all!**" Erik's voice dripping with sarcasim.

Raoul grabbed Christine's arm and began to pull her away. "I will take her with me! She will not go anywhere with you!" Christine began struggling, but Raoul wouldn't let her go.

Everything was quiet. Erik was gone. Raoul turned to Christine and laughed. "You see how pathetic your lover is? He won't even come for you!" He felt somebody pull his away from Christine and be pushed to the floor.

Raoul looked up and saw the very man he despised and longed dead. "Y-you! It's you!"

"The ghost of Christmas past." Erik said, sarcasticlly. Christine ran to Erik's arms and Erik held her protectivly. Erik glared at Vicomte, and with the blink of an eye, Erik and Christine vanished.


	13. Beyond the Walls of Heaven

**Always and Forever**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Beyond the Walls of Heaven**_

Christine felt that she was suddenly in the catacombs and Erik was holding on to her hand and taking her with him to his lair. Christine knew he was angry, but she didn't blame him. Raoul is always being the same person he was. A stupid love struck man, who thinks that he is going to make her fall in love with someday.

Erik finally brought her to the lair and did not speak a word. Christine was nervous, and a little bit afraid. Since she encountered his last temper, she never wanted to be on his bad side.

Erik was going to his organ and play when Christine ran into his arms. "I'm sorry!" she cried. Erik looked confusedly at her, but she went on. "I didn't think he would know! I didn't mean to give away that you were alive! Forgive me, Erik." She said and buried her face in his chest.

Erik sighed and picked her up in his arms. Christine snuggled, and Erik took her to his bed. He lied her down and left the room closing the door behind him. Christine looked confused. She heard the organ begin to play, she sighed, knowing that he wanted to be alone.

Christine went into her room and changed into her nightgown. She brushed her curls and went back to Erik's bed. She went under the cover and fell asleep.

Erik played for hours. He played getting his anger out on how that stupid Vicomte called his Christine a hoyden! How dare he! How dare call her that, he was the one courting her when he knew she loved another. That arrogant bastard!

Erik stopped playing and stood from the organ. He left his poor Christine in his room alone after she was pleading him to forgive her. Forgive her? When she had done nothing wrong? Erik just didn't want her to see him lose his temper, again. So he placed her in the room and took his anger out on the organ.

Erik dressed into his night clothing and went to bed. He pulled Christine's back to his chest. He felt Christine turn on her other side and made her face snuggle into Erik's chest. Erik smiled and held her close in his arms. He loved her so much.

"Penny for your thoughts, my love?" Christine whispered. Erik looked down at her. His eyes glowing in the darkness and his night vision seeing her beautiful blue eyes looking at him.

"Christine… would you like to be the Vicomtess?" he asked, calmly. Christine shook her head.

"No. Never. Why do ask? Don't ever consider that I love Raoul. I despise him, he always attempted to hurt you, and I hate him for that. I became friends with him because I had nobody else, and he was kind to me. But, now I saw that he will never change. I do not love him, Erik."

"But, he won't take 'no' for an answer. He will want you to love him." Erik said, his anger rising just thinking of that boy, courting Christine once more.

"Making someone fall in love with you, is as pointless as you trying to choose who you fall in love with." She stated. "I never wanted, Raoul. And I have no desire to be a Vicomtess."

"Then what would you want to be?" he asked. Christine thought about it, and then grinned.

"A Phantomess!" She said, giggling. Erik chuckled and brought his lips to hers and they began sharing a passionate kiss. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck. Things were getting heated…

"Meow." Christine removed her lips from Erik's and looked across the bed. Athos's brown fur was visible from the only candle in the room that was beside the bed. He was staring at them, his tail moving side to side.

"Athos? What are you doing here?" she asked and picked him up in her arms. She stroked his little head, and Athos began purring.

"You have a cat?" Erik asked. Christine nodded her head. Erik began scratching Athos neck and Athos meowed, liking all of the attention. "I have a cat as well."

"Really? I'd like to see it." Erik nodded, and left the room. Christine was cuddling Athos to her chest kissing his head and nose. Athos rubbed himself against Christine. Then, Erik came in with a black cat. He sat down on the bed with the cat.

"This is Ayesha. I love her company." Christine gasped and placed a hand on her chest with a mock astonishment.

"And you do not love my company!" she said pretending to be upset. "Erik, I'm hurt." She said. Erik was going to kiss her lips, when Athos went in the way and rubbed his fur against Christine's neck. Christine smiled and kissed Athos's cheek. "See, Erik? At least Athos enjoys my company."

"Christine, I adore your company."

"Oh, you _adore_ my company, but you love, Ayesha's? That's it! Come on, Athos! We are sleeping in my room tonight." She stood from the bed and lifted her chin up and placed Athos on the ground, making him follow her.

"Oh no, you don't!" Erik cried. He raced after her, and Christine squealed when he threw her over his shoulder. Erik threw her on the bed. He ravished her lips, sucking on her bottom lip, until Christine opened her mouth. Christine flipped him around until he was under her. She kissed his neck and used her hands to rub his chest.

"Ah!" Christine screamed. When Ayesha scratched her arm. Ayesha hissed at her, and before Erik could rage at her Athos pounced on Ayesha and bit her body. Ayesha meowed in pain and Athos hissed at her.

"AYESHA!"

"ATHOS!"

Both cats looked up and saw their masters angry, Christine grabbed Athos and began scolding at him, and Erik likewise at Ayesha. Erik saw the bite mark on Ayesha and became angry.

"You should watch that damn cat of yours, Christine!" he yelled.

"WHAT? My cat! Yours is the one who scratched me for no good reason! Athos was protecting me!" She yelled back defensibly. Erik clenched his fists.

"She would have scratched you, if you weren't kissing me!" Christine glared at him.

"Oh no! Don't you dare blame this on me! You kissed me first, you ignorant man! How dare you! Athos protects me; he protected me when you weren't there!" She yelled walking away, to her room Athos following her.

"Ayesha was there to comfort me when you weren't there!" he yelled back. Ayesha licked her bite mark.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU MARRY HER!" Christine yelled and slammed her bedroom door.

"MAYBE I WILL!" he yelled back and slammed his bedroom door.

Silence.

Everything was quiet, and then a little creaking was heard.

Christine slowly opened her bedroom door and then Erik opened his bedroom door. "Erik is done shouting." He said. Christine nodded her head.

"Christine is too." She whispered. Erik held out his hand and Christine took it. Erik carried her to the kitchen and set her on the table. Erik grabbed a wet rag and cleaned her blood from Ayesha's scratched.

Once he was done, Erik carried her to back to his bed, Christine giggled of what just happened and kissed Erik's lips once more before falling asleep in his arms.

**~O~**

Christine returned above the next morning leaving Athos down with Erik.

She was already late for rehearsal. Once she was there, everyone was staring at her. Meg ran up to her and whispered.

"Christine! Is it true? The opera ghost is casting you as the lead in all of his operas?" Christine widened her eyes. Carlotta hissed when she walked past her.

"You little whore! You have no talent at all! You are likely bedding the Vicomte and the ghost!" Christine rolled her eyes. Carlotta turned and whispered to Piangi loud enough so people can hear. "She just a stupid farm girl."

Christine turned to look at her. "And we know a cow, when we see one." She said, glaring at Carlotta. The ballet rats laughed and Christine moved towards the managers. Who were crying out about the Phantom canceling _Hannibal_ and making a new opera.

"Ah! Mademoiselle Daae! We have a new opera! It's Il Muto. You will star in the role of Countess. We will need you read over your lines and we will start. Monsieur Reyer, if you please!"

After hours of agonizing practice, Monsieur Reyer, ended rehearsal. Christine went into her dressing room, and began to remove her costume.

She felt two gloved hands remove her corset, and Christine smiled. Her clothing was fully removed and she felt her breast being caressed. She turned around to look at Erik and she screamed.

Raoul was smiling at her with his gloves on his hands. "Not who you were expecting?" Christine grabbed her dress and covered herself with it. Raoul chuckled. "Well, I never thought that you would want me…"

"I don't. I thought you were, Erik." She said. Hoping that Erik could come any moment. Raoul kept smiling. He grabbed her by the wrist, making her and pulled her to his body. He groaned when he felt her breast crush against his chest. Raoul began caressing her hair before Christine tried pulling away.

Raoul yelled when Erik pulled his hair back and hit his throat with the side of his hand harshly. Erik moved to Christine when Raoul gasped from the impact of the hit. Erik removed his cape and placed it on Christine.

"Erik I didn't-"

"Shut your mouth." He growled. Christine's eyes widened, and bowed her head. Erik moved to Raoul and threw his head to the wall with force.

"Stay away from her!" he yelled and hit Raoul's head with a flower vase knocking him unconscious. Christine flinched and gasped. Erik turned to her and threw her over his shoulder. Christine was frightened. Erik was always jealous and now it went to a new level.

He went down the catacombs and to the lair. Erik told her to dress and left the room.

Christine was very afraid. She dressed in a blue dress and went out of the room, she felt Erik grab her wrist suddenly and pull her. Christine almost tripped with how fast he was going. Erik sat her down on the lounge and began pacing.

"Erik?" he didn't respond. "I swear, I-I didn't do anything with him!" she whispered. Erik stopped.

"It is very hard to believe when I see that stupid fop touching you and you moaned to it."

Christine stood and grabbed his shoulders. "I thought it was you! Trust me, Erik. Please…" Erik looked at her and cupped her face. He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her.

"Do you p-promise that you didn't do anything." He asked. Christine removed her lips from him.

"A promise is a lack of trust." She whispered.

"Oh, Christine. You can do so much better than me and yet you want to be with me…" he kissed her forehead. "Oh truly blessed I am." He whispered. Erik kissed her neck and Christine moaned of his actions.

**(A/N: *Cough, cough* I think we all know what's happening here… ;D)**

Erik and Christine somehow came into the bedroom and fell on the bed. Erik ravished her lips, his hands removing her clothing, and feeling every bit of skin.

Christine removed his clothing as he hers. Erik removed his breeches and Christine's pantalets. Christine felt him enter her and she gasped.

Erik brought his lips down to hers as he thrusted in and out of her. Christine kissed him back with as much passion. She loved him so much and wanted him to feel comfort and safety in her arms.

Erik leaned his lips to her ear and whispered. "Christine, I love you. You have no idea how much I would suffer if I lost you."

"You're not going to lose me. Never. You and I, Erik… have something that not everyone has. We have a special love."

"You are my other half, Christine…" he whispered. Christine smiled and screamed as she reached her climax.

Erik laid his head on Christine's stomach, he held her close to him, and Christine caressed his hair. She loved him so much, and he truly was her other half. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him.

"Erik?"

"Yes?" he replied, lifting his head to look at her. They both sat up looking at each other.

"Don't doubt me. I love you and I want you to know that my feeling for you will never change." Erik brought her to him and kissed her curls.

"I'm sorry, Christine. It's just that… sometimes I think that you will realize that you are only with a corpse and decide you want a rich man and not this poor freak-"

Christine slapped him across the face. Erik looked at her astonished before Christine pressed her lips to his.

"I don't want you to ever speak like that about yourself, understand? You are beautiful, talented, ill-tempered, and the most wonderful man in the world. I would never give it up for anything." She said. Erik felt tears run down his face. Christine removed his mask and pressed her lips to his deformity. Erik let out a small 'oh' and then lied her back down and cuddled her to him.

"I love you, Christine."

"I love you too."


	14. Problems

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this in a while. I was making chapters for Slow and Painful Love! Did anyone (who lives in Chicago) see Love Never Dies? It was AMAZING! Beautiful music. But, sadly it's not in Chicago anymore… I think… **

**I'm using a few songs from PotO here, but I'm not putting all the lyrics. **

**Anyway, on with the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Problems**_

Christine was in her dressing room and Erik was behind the mirror watching her get ready for rehearsal. He watched her put on her Countess costume, and watched her place on the wig. She looked beautiful. He saw her double-check herself in the mirror, and smiled when she blew him a kiss. She knew he was watching her. Christine quickly scrambled out of the dressing room and to the stage.

Erik wasn't the only one watching her. Joseph Buquet was watching her from a peephole. He had made it especially to look at that great beauty. She was a pretty little thing, with a radiant body. He was even more amazed of that innocent personality; well, she was not going to be innocent after he was done with her.

Christine ran to rehearsals and took her position, Carlotta was supposed to be playing the pageboy, but she refused, she made a huge scandal about it, and left the theater. So little Meg was the pageboy.

Erik was watching from above, admiring his angel. He looked at how everything was going and he had to admit, everything was going pretty well.

"_They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!"_

Erik felt a presence that was following him. He turned and knew that someone was there. He went above the catwalks and into the shadows only to see that damn Buquet following him. Erik narrowed his eyes at him, and went up to the rafters where he could see the rehearsal in peace.

He looked down and smiled at soon as he heard Christine sing.

"_Serafimo your disguise is perfect."_ There was knocking and Christine sang once more. "_Why who can this be?_"

In strolled in Piangi as Don Attilio. "_Gentle wife, admit your loving husband. My love - I am called to England on affairs of State, and must leave you with your new maid._" He sang and then turned to the invisible crowd. "Though I'd happily take the maid with me." He said. Meg (as the pageboy) turned and looked at him with a frown.

"The old fool is leaving!" Christine also said to the invisible crowd. Piangi began to sing once more.

"_I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her." _His sang. He turned to Christine. "_Addio._"

Christine sang it too. "_Addio."_

She went to Piangi and they both sang at the same time. _**"Addio.**_"

Once Piangi hid in his spot Christine sang. "_Serafimo, away with this pretense,_" she sang and took off a shirt from Meg, as Meg took off a woman's hat. "_you cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence._" They moved and sat down in the lounge, as Christine moved a fan in front of them and pretended to kiss the pageboy.

Erik chuckled to himself as he saw this. He began to walk around the rafters and look around the opera. He smelled alcohol and automatically knew it was the stagehands. He was going to move on and ignore them until something caught his attention.

"Hey you seen that Daae girl?" one of them asked. "She's a pretty little thing."

"I know that." Another spat. Erik recognized his voice because it was none other than Joseph Buquet. "I was thinking of having a taste of her. She seems like a good time." Erik growled and clenched his fists.

"What makes you think a woman like her would want an alcoholic like you, Buquet?" another asked.

"Well, if not… I will make her." Erik went to Christine's dressing room and saw looked around the room. He caught a hole in the wall, and he gritted his teeth, that bastard has been watching her change and he didn't even know about it! Erik stuffed the hole with a handkerchief and placed an oval shaped mirror on top of the hole.

He went down to his lair where he had important letters to write.

* * *

><p>Christine was in her dressing room and she noticed that somebody moved her mirror that was by her wardrobe was now by the door. She didn't think anything of it and began to comb her hair.<p>

Erik walked through the mirror and greeted Christine with a kiss. Christine smiled. "Did you sing me today?" she asked, happily.

"Yes, I did. You pleased me, my angel." He said. Christine smiled and kissed his lips. Erik kissed her passionately and things began to get heated quickly. Erik began to quickly remove her clothing and Christine moaned when his hands touched her body. Christine pushed Erik to the wall and began to push off his coat and unbutton his shirt.

They stopped when they heard a glass break.

Erik quickly went next to the mirror was making sure that Joseph couldn't see him. Erik looked at Christine and mouthed 'Act normal.'

Christine nodded and removed her clothing, acting like there was nothing wrong. She knew and saw an eye through the peephole. Erik was getting distracted with Christine, but he quickly shook his head and grabbed a hairbrush that was on the table. Erik grabbed it by the brush side and harshly pushed the handle side through the hole.

He heard a man scream, and quickly carried naked Christine through the mirror, and down to his lair. Christine couldn't believe that there was a man looking at her all this time that she had dressed and undressed. She felt so embarrassed. She hoped that, that man got really hurt.

Oh, but not too hurt.

Christine squealed when Erik pushed her down to the bed and ravished her throat. Christine whimpered, but wanted to tease him. "Erik… What- um, what h-happened up t-t-there?" she asked, trying to control her desire.

"Simple. The man was peeping at you undressed and I made one of his eyes blind." He said, as he lips began to go lower. Christine grinned and squirmed away, giggling. Erik looked at her confused; she grabbed his dressing gown and wrapped it around her.

"You must catch me first, Erik." She said before she darted away. Erik stood there for a moment and then got it. He ran after her, but she was nowhere to be found. He heard her giggling, though.

Christine knew that sneaking up on Erik was impossible, but it wouldn't hurt to try. She tiptoed behind him and quickly kissed his neck and shrieked as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her so close that she could feel his desire for her.

"Oh, mercy! I beg for mercy!" she cried, dramatically. Erik gave a wry grin.

"I am a merciless man. Beg for mercy as much as you like, I will not give it." He whispered seductively in her ear. Christine felt shivers up her spine. Christine kissed his lips and removed the dressing gown, and jumped and Erik caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I change my mind. I don't want it." She said and kissed Erik's throat. Erik rushed to the bedroom and they both made passionate love the whole night.

* * *

><p>Christine and Erik were walking through the rafters as he was showing her the Opera Ghost's secrets. Christine seemed very fascinated by his work, although she didn't agree with them. The ballet dormitories for example. The pranks he did.<p>

They were by the managers' office and Erik heard their conversation.

"Oh, Firmin! Another note! Listen to this!" Andre cried and began to read it. "_Dear Andre, what a charming gala, Christine was, in a word, sublime. We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left, on that note, the diva's a disaster, must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime?_"

Firmin cried out and read letter. "_Dear, Firmin, just a brief reminder, my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost by return of post, P.T.O No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!_"

They began arguing about who could have sent it when Raoul came into the office.

"Where is she?"

"You mean Carlotta?" Firmin asked.

"No! I mean Mademoiselle Daae! Where is she? I take it that you sent me this note!" he said, and gave them the letter. "Isn't this the letter you wrote?"

"And what is it that we are meant to have wrote?" Both Andre and Raoul looked at him. "Oh, written!"

Andre looked at the letter and read, "_Do not fear for Miss Daae. The angel of music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again._"

"If you didn't write it, then who did?" Raoul asked, then it came to him. The Phantom…

"Monsieur!" Came a screeching voice. Carlotta came strolling in with Piangi next to her. "I got your letter! The letter which I rather resent!"

"I do not send it!" Raoul claimed.

"You didn't send it?"

"Of course not!" Carlotta rolled her eyes not believing.

"You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?" she cried.

"And what is it that I meant to have sent?" he snatched the letter from Carlotta. "_Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered, Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune… should you attempt to take her place._"

Christine looked at Erik. Erik didn't look at her, at all. "Erik? Are you threatening them, just so I can be in the lead role?"

"I won't deny that I didn't… but you deserve this, Christine. You were meant for this! Please don't be angry with me." He whispered. Christine sighed and smiled at him.

"I can't be angry when you did this especially for me, but promise me that you won't threaten them… I will get the roles by my doing and the talent my love is helping me with." Erik kissed her forehead and looked back down.

He saw Madame Giry give them a note that Erik had told her to give them early that morning, before Christine awoke.

Firmin took the note and read it. "_Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions I shall give you one last chance. Christine Daae has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy, and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal, the role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G._"

Christine frowned at him. Erik kissed her frown away and whispered, "For you." He knew that this wasn't going to be good, so he took Christine back down to the lair. Both of them sat down to chat for a while and after a few minutes, Christine looked at the grandfather clock he had, and looked back at him.

"Maybe you should take me back, opening night is only a few hours away and I must get ready."

"Ah, yes my little prima donna." He said and kissed her cheeks, causing Christine to blush. Erik took her hand and led her up above. Once by behind the mirror, Christine looked at him.

"You're coming to come for me tonight, correct?" she asked. Erik nodded his head with a smile.

"Of course." He said, before placing a kiss on her lips and going through the mirror. Christine looked at the hole and placed up a tapestry that Erik had given her. She smiled at the thought of the man having a hurt eye. Hopefully he didn't lose it though, just hurt so that could teach him a lesson.

Christine looked for her costume that was missing, she looked in her wardrobe, but there was nothing there.

Just then Madame Giry came in with Meg bedside her. "My child, you are to play the pageboy." She said.

Christine looked at her astonished. "W-w-what?"

"I'm sorry my dear, but Carlotta came and took the lead role. You must now play the pageboy." Christine felt tears rush to her eyes. She had worked so hard to play that role and now it was ruined.

Christine put on the costume and went on stage. She saw Carlotta give her a face and then turn back to get ready. Christine sighed and went to her position. They began to sing as the curtains moved.

The scene went on and on until she jumped by the voice of the Opera Ghost.

"**DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX FIVE WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY?**" Erik's voice echoed and women began gasping, the audience looking to see where that voice came from. Raoul (sitting in box five) looked around and the managers, looking nervous.

"Erik… Don't do this…" Christine said. Carlotta came to her.

"Your part is silent, little _toad_!" she hissed.

"**A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad.**" Carlotta gave nervous looks, and then whispered something to the conductor. She began to sing again.

"_Serafimo, away with this pretense. You cannot speak, but kiss me in my __**CROAK!**_" Christine's eyes widened. Erik's rich laughter echoed through the opera house.

"_P-p-poor fool he makes me laugh –Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! __**CROAK! CROAK! CROAK!**_"

"**BEHOLD! SHE IS SINGING TO BRING DOWN THE CHANDELIER!**" Erik yelled.

Andre and Firmin ran to the stage and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize. The performance will continue in ten minutes' time. When the role of Countess will be played by Miss Daae!" Christine was pulled only to be quickly rushed to go and get ready. Christine ran to her dressing room and began to get ready with Madame Giry helping her with the corset and her hair.

Christine looked at her. "Madame? Do you think that Erik could do something to harm anyone?" she asked. Madame sighed.

"My child, I-" She didn't get to finish as they began to hear screaming, and cries. As Madame Giry opened the door they both heard a ballet rat cry…

"The Phantom! The Phantom of the Opera has killed Joseph Buquet with his lasso!"


	15. Prisoner of Love

**A/N: Alright before I read on, my story **_**Slow and Painful Love**_** might take longer to update for the fact that I have a new Beta Reader, **_**La Sorelli**_**, because a lot of people say I have may spelling mistakes, . So, I would like everyone to thank her, for the work she will be helping me on!**

**Saw **_**The Hunger Games.**_** It was freaking awesome!**

**So just saying. Okay! On with the story! R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Prisoner of Love**_

Christine ran out of the dressing room and out backstage of the opera. The ballet rats were screaming, Meg came running towards Christine. "Christine! Oh, Christine are you all right?" she asked, anxiously.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, but she was just as anxious as Meg. Madame Giry came out and all the ballerinas came running to her screaming. Christine looked around and saw a bunch of actors, singers, stagehands, running away afraid. Christine turned her head to the very place where there were shadows. She saw his golden-amber eyes staring at her.

Christine began walking towards him, until she felt someone pull her away. She looked to see Raoul pulling her all the way to the roof. Christine tried to take back her arm, but Raoul was holding on to her tight, and kept moving. Christine saw him open the door and push her out to the roof.

"Raoul! What is the matter with you?" she yelled.

"You see what your precious monster did! He killed a man!" he said. Christine looked at him and glared.

"I know there is a reason behind this! He would never kill without a reason, I know it!" she said, and moved to go to the door before Raoul grabbed her and made her face him. He grabbed her shoulders tightly so she couldn't move.

"God dammit! Open your eyes, Christine! Can't you see that he is a monster! He was not meant to love, I was! Beautiful girls love Vicomtes, not freaks!" He yelled. He moved away, and Christine looked at him with widened eyes. "Christine, I have loved you since I first saw you. It was love at first sight. You mean everything to me and I will fight for you, until I am dead. You and I-"

"You and I? There is no 'you and I', Raoul! There never was and never will be! I love Erik, he is the reason I want to wake up, the reason why I am happy! You and I will never be. It will be 'me and him'."

"But, you fear him."

"No…"

"Yes, you do. I can see it in your eyes. You are afraid that someday he will hurt you. Come with me and I will hold you can keep you safe. Like that night, when you were moaning under me…"

"What madness do you speak of?" Christine asked. Raoul grinned and walked towards her as she back away and her back hit the building.

"Remember? When you asked me to take away your desire. You asked me to be inside you. You screamed as you reached your climax, with me on top of you thrusting in and out." Christine raised her hand to slap him, but Raoul grabbed her hand. "Oh, don't try to deny it, for I can remember you beautiful and radiant body that- hmph!" Raoul fell to the floor as Erik's fist connected with his jaw.

Erik was filled with rage. Christine turned to look at him with widened eyes. Erik gently grabbed her and pulled her closer, and into his embrace. Christine looked up at him and kissed his lips. Erik pulled her closer, knowing this is what he needed. Christine held on to him, and let him pull away. "I never bedded him, Erik. Please, believe me."

"I do. I know that you don't love him." He whispered to her. Christine looked and saw that Raoul stood and ran to Erik to punch him in the face. Erik caught Raoul's fist in his hand and threw his elbow to Raoul's nose. Christine gasped and grabbed Erik's arm and tried to pull him back.

Erik looked at her then back at Raoul, who suddenly grabbed Erik's neck and began squeezing it. Christine ran and jumped on Raoul's back. She quickly smacked his head trying to make him let go. Erik thought and then smashed his forehead with Raoul's lips.

Raoul screamed and fell back taking Christine with him. Erik quickly grabbed Christine and pulled her to her feet. "Stay away from Christine, you insolent boy!" he growled. "She has told you before, and you still do not listen. I will crack your neck next time!" Erik grabbed Christine's hand and took her back inside the opera house. Erik took her down to his lair and once down he sat her at the lounge, there he kissed her hard on the lips. Christine was surprised. He was aggressive and wanting.

But, Christine didn't care, and she was only encouraging him by responding. Erik grabbed her arms and pulled her closer; he wanted to taste all of her sweetness. Christine moaned and hung on to him. She grabbed his mask and pulled it off his face. Erik removed the pins off her hair and let it flow.

Erik removed his lips and saw that hers were swollen. He carefully removed her clothing, and kissed her lips again.

Christine removed his belt and pants, and then pulled down his trousers. Erik quickly thrusted to her and Christine let out a passionate groan. Erik held on to her waist and thrusted inside her.

"You are mine! Mine, Christine! And no one is going to take you away from me!" Erik growled. Christine was worried, but also too caught up in the passion, she didn't respond. Christine clawed her nails into his shoulders. Erik began groaning as he felt his climax near. Christine buried her face on his neck and screamed as she reached her peak. Erik came soon after.

Christine lied on the lounge with Erik on top of her. He was looking at her eyes, and Christine smiled.

"I love you, Erik." Erik looked at her and pressed his lips to her forehead. Christine grinned.

"I love you too, Christine."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Erik and Christine were sitting the library, and Christine felt uneasy. Erik sensed it and looked up from his book, <em><span>Twenty Years After<span>_, the sequel to _The Three Musketeers._ Erik was staring at her and Christine looked up.

"What is the matter, Christine?" he asked.

"W-w-why did you kill Joseph Buquet? I mean was that the consequence in the managers not obeying your orders?" she asked. Erik sighed and folded his book page, and closed the book. Erik stood and kneeled in front of Christine.

"He… he was going to rape you." He whispered. Christine's eyes widened and she gasped. "I couldn't let that happen! I had to protect you!" he sighed. "He also kept finding his ways, down here. He almost found my home one time…" He laid his head on her legs and whispered. "I'm sorry, Christine… but I had to do something."

Christine went on her knees and embraced him. Erik felt close to tears, and pressed millions of kisses on Christine's curls. Christine smiled and moved to looked into his eyes.

"Promise me… that you'll never kill anyone again. Promise me?" she asked. Erik grabbed her hands and pressed a kiss to both of them.

"I promise, Christine. Never again."

Christine smiled and cuddled next to him on the floor. Erik put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. Christine grinned and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Meow." Christine saw Athos watching them. His eyes never left Erik's and it almost seemed like he was glaring at him. Erik glared back and pulled Christine closer to him, kissing her cheek once more.

"Mine." Erik whispered to the cat. Athos hissed at Erik, Christine giggled. Ayesha came in the room and looked at Christine. Ayesha hissed at Christine. Christine smiled and placed herself on Erik's lap, before removing his mask and placing a long heart-warming kiss on his marred cheek.

"He's mine." Christine hissed at the cat. Ayesha was walking towards her, but Athos went in front of her and hissed, sticking out his sharp teeth. As if saying 'Don't go near her…'

Ayesha back away and saw in the chair Erik had been sitting in, watching them. Christine turned to Erik.

"Ayesha scares me." She said. Erik chuckled and looked at Athos, who seemed to be by the doorway watching him.

"Your cat is not the most pleasant either."

"Athos? He's an angel." She turned and signaled Athos to come with her. Athos walked towards her and sat on her lap. Christine grabbed him and cuddled her cheek against his fur, causing Athos to meow. "He's so cute!"

"Cute?" Erik asked. "He's dangerous."

"No, he's not! He's so cute!" She turned to Erik. "Just like you!"

"I'm not as you said… 'Cute'." Erik stated. Christine grinned and stood up to her feet, Erik standing up with her.

"Yes, you are! You so adorable, dainty, charming-"

"Stop it…"

"-beautiful, pulchritudinous, sweet…" Christine continued and Erik growled.

"Christine!" Christine ran giggling to the doorway and held Athos out.

"I will use him, Erik. He will hurt you…" Erik gently grabbed Athos and put him on the ground. Athos meowed before sitting next to Ayesha on the chair. Christine groaned and looked at Athos.

"Thank you for protecting me, Athos." She said, sarcastically. Athos meowed in response. She looked at Erik who was grinning at her. "May I get a head start?" she asked. Erik nodded. Christine smiled and ran. About two seconds later, Erik ran after her. His cape flying behind him. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her neck. Christine giggled and turned her head to kiss his lips, as Erik carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Christine was at her dressing room, pacing. She was panicking. She had been feeling dizzy and ill the past few days. She didn't know what it was, but it didn't feel good. She also hasn't had her monthly-<p>

"Oh no." she whispered. Just then Meg came in.

"Hello, Christine." She greeted, but looked at Christine upset expression. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, Meg. I-I haven't gotten my period, and I have been feeling ill." She said sitting down on the lounge. Meg sat next to her and touched her shoulder.

"So, you're pregnant. Is it Erik's?" Christine nodded. Meg wasn't so fond of Erik, for she never talked to him that much, but she knew that he made Christine happy.

"I'm afraid to tell him, what if he isn't happy?"

"Oh, but Christine… you must tell him." Meg said. Christine sighed and was about to speak when Erik came in through the mirror.

"Tell me what?" he asked. Meg stood up and Erik smiled.

"Evening, Little Giry." He greeted. Meg smiled and muttered a 'goodbye' to Christine and left the room. Erik walked towards Christine and placed a kiss on her lips. Christine smiled and kissed his cheek. "What was it that you and Little Giry were discussing?"

"I'll tell you, later. Will we have a music lesson today?" She asked. Erik nodded. They went down to the lair and Christine automatically greeted Athos. Erik felt jealousy. That damn cat was getting more attention than he was. He felt Ayesha cuddle his legs and he picked her up. Two can play this game.

"Here's my favorite girl!" Erik smiled. Ayesha meowed and cuddled Erik. Christine looked at him and gaped. She kissed Athos's nose and grinned.

"Come on, Athos. I can see this room is getting preoccupied by the two lovers." Christine walked out of the room and Erik wrapped his arms around her before she got far. Christine smiled and Erik kissed her cheek. Erik moved her hair and began kissing her neck.

"Erik, I must speak with you…" she whispered, as he kept kissing her.

"Can it wait?" he asked. Christine felt shivers up her spine and moaned. Erik grabbed her arm and began kissing up her arm. Christine felt desire pour in between her thighs. Erik sat in the lounge and made her sit on top of him; he kissed her lips and ravished them with passion.

"N-no. It's important." She said. Erik removed his lips.

"I'm listening."

"Erik, do you what's the point of two people making love?"

"What?"

Christine sighed. "Erik what is the point of people making love?"

"Christine, I am losing patience. What is it that you are trying to tell me?" he asked. Christine smiled and spoke.

"Please answer the question, Erik." Erik sighed.

"The point of making love is to have a baby-" he stopped. He looked at her with widened eyes. "B-b-baby?" Christine grinned and nodded her head dumbly. Erik was astonished. "We're going to have a baby?" he asked. Christine frowned when Erik didn't say anything.

"What's wrong, Erik?"

"I'm not sure if… I want it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I am an evil woman. Anyone who hasn't heard on **_**Infinite Love **_**by **_**HeartsBroken**_** I say go and read it! She wants 100 reviews and I want to help her accomplish that goal! So help me, help her!**

**I wouldn't mind getting 100 reviews either… please? And I'll love you guys forever… ^.^**


	16. The Fire from Heaven

**A/N: Okay, a few PotO songs here. Mixed them up a little and added a few things, just thought I'd let you guys know. :)**

**And Yessirs' I updated sooner! I was bored and wasn't busy so, I said why not? Enjoy! Don't forget to review! :DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Sixteen **

_**The Fire from Heaven**_

Christine stood there shocked by the words that came out of his mouth. He doesn't want it? Christine felt tears clouding her eyes. She lifted her hand and slapped Erik across the cheek, hard. Erik was caught by surprise and Christine moved from his lap with disgust.

"You don't want it? You stupid ignorant man, if you don't want it then that mean you don't want me! If you cannot want this baby, Erik… then I will not marry you and I will never want to see you again!" She yelled, tears pouring down her cheeks. Erik felt a stinging in his heart… something's are better left unsaid.

Erik stood and walked closer to her. "No! Don't come near me, Erik! Don't!" Christine turned on her heels and ran out. Erik felt tears run down his cheeks and he moved to run after her, but it seem as if his feet where caught in deep mud and made it difficult to move his legs. Erik just gave up and sunk to the floor, sobbing. He yanked off his mask and threw it across the room. He was disgusted with himself, he _did_ want the baby, but he was afraid.

What if the baby turned out like him? And what if he became a parent like his mother. No, he is not that monstrous. Christine changed him into a better man. When they were just friends… and when he began falling in love with her and her with him… everyone noticed it except both of them. He remembered how Christine once told him something he would never forget…

**xXx**

_Erik and Christine were up in the barn. Erik was playing the flute he made with wood; he was sitting on the wood ground of the second floor. Christine was sitting one Erik's straw bed while knitting Erik's quilt. Erik stopped playing and looked at her… he felt love for her and she was only thirteen. She was quite beautiful. She was wearing an old dark green dress with a white one under. She was growing more curves to her body, and grew more breasts._

_Was it normal to have feelings for your best friend?_

"_Christine?" he called. Christine stopped knitting and looked up at him. _

"_Yes, Erik?" she asked. Erik bit his lips for a few seconds and then continued._

"_Do you think that there will be a woman who will love me? Love me, even though I am a monster?"_

"_Oh, Erik." She moved the knitting aside and went to the floor and sat next to him. "You are not a monster. You may be born with a deformity, but that does not mean you are a monster. God gave you that face for a reason, maybe we just haven't found out a reason yet."_

"_I do not believe in God. You know this, Christine. If there is one, how could he have put me through this cruelty?" he asked. Christine sighed and grabbed his hand._

"_That doesn't mean he won't believe in you… He believes in all his children and everyone is different. I think that you are marked. A symbol to show you that some people will judge for how you look, and not see the beautiful man you are, and that man which I love." She said. She quickly knew that she said her feelings and maybe Erik didn't love her! "A-a-as a friend."_

"_You, Christine… are the only angel, I have met." He sighed. "Maybe there isn't a woman out there for me."_

"_Of course there is! You cannot say that! The worst prison is a closed heart, Erik!" she cried. Erik turned to her, smiling and kissed her lips. Christine was shocked, but made protest. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. She felt their tongues dance with each other, and Christine felt Erik kiss her deeper. She didn't want it to end, but then Erik moved away, astonished by what he did._

"_I-I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay. I always wondered how my first kiss would be like. I'm glad I shared it with you, and not a stranger." She said. Erik smiled at her. Christine laid her head on his shoulder and Erik placed an arm around her, holding her closer._

"_I wish that there will be a woman that I will love and that will love me back." He whispered. __**And I mean you, my beautiful Christine. I beg you; love me as I love you…**_

"_Oh there will be… with great love, there will always be miracles."_

**xXx**

Indeed, there will be great miracles, and that miracle is growing inside of Christine. Erik decided that he would let Christine alone and tomorrow, he would approach her.

* * *

><p>Christine was with Madame Giry, sobbing. "I don't understand… why doesn't he want the baby?"<p>

"Christine, I understand you are hurt, but Erik has never known love, Christine. He will come around, he will know and he will love the child…"

"But, he loves me, Madame." Christine said wiping away her tears. Madame Giry nodded her head.

"Yes, but I mean he doesn't know how to love a child. His mother never wanted him, I was more of a mother to him than she." She whispered. "Try to understand, Christine." Madame Giry said. Christine sighed and nodded her head, but she wasn't going to forgive him, oh not yet. She wanted him to feel guilty for the pain he caused her, it's not like her, but she wanted him to see what it would be like without her and the baby.

* * *

><p>Christine hasn't spoken or come near Erik for two months and it was killing her. She knows he has been trying to reach her, but she only backed away and didn't return. Christine knew she was being harsh, but she wanted him to feel hurt, the way he hurt her.<p>

The Masquerade was tonight and Christine had a costume, it was pink dress with little pink roses. She was getting ready in her dressing room, and someone was watching her behind the mirror.

Erik was looking at her. He missed his angel. He wanted her back. He would beg on his knees, peel his skin, chop off his hand, anything. He just wanted her back. He knew that she didn't want to see him, she hated him and how could he blame her. He denied the only thing any woman in world would want. He was stupid and careless in his words and now he's regretting it. When he found out that she had been avoiding him, he screamed so loud, it echoed everywhere and he brought down the chandelier, in anger and sadness. He knew Christine was frightened for he had seen her expression while she was on the stage.

He was in his costume; he read one of Edgar Allan Poe's stories_ The Masque of Red Death_ and decided that he would be that exact character.

Red Death.

He had a skeleton mask and a red Shakespearian costume. **(A/N: It looks like the costume in the musical, not the movie… even though Gerry looks so sexy. *drooling* ^.^) **Erik was watching her change and couldn't help, but miss the feel of her warmness against him. He loved her, and he was going to do anything to get her back. It has been two months and only a bit of her belly was showing, not that anyone would notice, but he did.

Christine finished dressing and headed down to the Opera hall to celebrate the New Year. Once down there she saw many masks and costumes that Christine was amused and fascinated. It was like everyone was different when they were hiding behind the mask.

The managers were laughing and some of the casts were laughing of how great it was, two months of peace without the Phantom. But, to Christine, it was two months of torment. Two months of torture for both of them, because of his ignorance and her sadness.

Christine sighed and felt a man tap her arm. The young man was dressed in a navy blue soldier costume. He didn't speak but offered his hand. Christine kindly took it and danced with the man without words. Once the dance was over the man removed his mask only to show that it was The Vicomte. Christine sighed, not really caring anymore and she didn't say a word she was about to move away from him, when everyone was dancing and then red smoke appeared at the top of the staircase.

Everyone turned around and it seemed like they were facing the devil himself, but not Christine. To her it seemed she was facing a guardian angel. Everyone was shocked, and many women gasped, others fainted. Erik was looking at everyone with demon looking eyes.

"_Why so silent good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good?" _ Erik was taking a few steps down the stairs. The entire crowd cowered away in fear.

"_Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera! Here I bring the finished score… __**Don Juan Triumphant**__!_" he threw the booklet to Monsieur Andre, who caught it just in time. Erik took out his sword and it made the men in the crowd swallow a gulp of nervousness.

"_Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts, Carlotta must be taught to act not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage. Our Don Juan must lose some weight… It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office! Not the arts._" He pointed the sword to the mangers and then glared at them.

"_I advise you to comply, my instructions should be clear… __**Remember!**__ There are worst things than a shatter chandelier!_"Erik turned and looked to where Christine was she was looking at the ground, but looked up and caught his stare. "_As for our beautiful, Christine Daae… No doubt she'll do her best. It's true, her voice is good, she knows, though should she wish to excel… she has much still to learn if pride will let her return to me, her teacher… her teacher._" He whispered the last part and Christine was looking and melting. She was walking towards him, and he towards her. Erik placed a hand on her belly. Christine was astonished. Erik grabbed her; he placed an arm on his waist and grabbed her hand on the other.

"A waltz!" he demanded from the orchestra. The poor instrument players and conductor obeyed and began to play _A Waltz from Swan Lake_. Erik and Christine began to dance while everyone was staring at them. Both Erik and Christine were speechless, they couldn't say a word, but then Christine smiled.

"What happened to that boy who I took in the De La Lara's ballroom and told me he couldn't dance?" she asked. Erik smiled, but it was hard to see behind the mask. Christine could sense it though.

"He was self-taught. He promised that if he ever danced with his beautiful love, he would be an expert. And you Mademoiselle? I recall the little girl didn't dance either."

"I learned by observing." She merely said. Erik pulled her closer and Christine gasped of how close they were.

"I have shown you, Christine that you are my Persephone and I am your Hades. We will together in the darkness away from people." he whispered. Christine looked at him with eyes that enjoyed his dark side that made him possessive of her. "_Your soul is still mine. You belong to me!_"

Then, Raoul came with his sword and pulled Christine away from Erik's grasp. Erik's eyes filled with fire of fury. He was about to raise his own sword when Raoul charged at him. Erik moved aside and pulled out his sword, he threw his sword down at Raoul who blocked it with his own; causing sparks of fire from the steel. Raoul had to admit, Erik was much stronger than he was and it wasn't going to be a easy fight.

Erik moved in front of Christine who quickly was happy. Raoul crashed his sword with Erik's so hard, that it broke Erik's sword.

"Raoul, please! I beg you no more!" Christine pleaded. Everyone in the crowed was entertained, frightened, and astonished by the fight that was going on before their eyes.

Raoul swung his sword at Erik who ducked just in time. Raoul roared. "You damn beast! Do you honestly think that Christine would love you?" Erik looked at Christine who was looking at him with worriedness of his safety. He turned back, too late… and Raoul slashed his chest. "So! The Ghost does bleed! He is nothing but a mortal!"

"Damn you!" Erik yelled as he ran at Raoul. Raoul held out his sword and Erik grabbed the blade tight and slammed his foot in Raoul's chest. Raoul went to the floor; his breath ran out from the impact of the hit. Erik turned to Christine who was worried and ran into his arms. Erik felt her moved his mask a little upward and she kissed his lips. Everyone in the ball was crying out, and gasping. Raoul widened his eyes and stood up.

Erik removed his lips from Christine as he heard someone cock a pistol. He turned and saw Raoul pointing it at him. Erik pushed Christine to the side, and looked at Raoul fearless.

"One bullet, is not going to stop me, you insolent boy. I have been through the most horrible pain you can imagine, so I tempt you. Do your worst." He hissed. Raoul gritted his teeth and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" A gasp and screams went through the whole room.

"CHRISTINE!" Erik cried as Christine fell in his arms bleeding. He saw that it was only the shoulder, but that damn and stupid boy hurt his Christine. He stood and was going to beat the shit out of him, but he turned back and saw people where coming around Christine. He ran to her, and glared at the people who wanted to help her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he roared. His expression changed as he looked at his little Christine. He carried her bridal style, and went by the staircase. He looked at the Vicomte and growled.

"You will regret this…" And then he and Christine went down through a passage door that was on the ground. Red smoke flew everywhere so it seem, like they disappeared in midair.

* * *

><p>Erik had placed Christine in her bed and began to clean the wound. Luckily the bullet was not in her shoulder anymore. After hours of trying to take out the bullet, Erik was frustrated like a pigeon who has been thrown too many seeds.<p>

But, now he was merely cleaning the womb and he looked at her. "It… it didn't hurt the baby… right?" Christine looked at him and shook her head. Erik sighed in relief. Christine cocked a brow.

"I don't understand why you are so worried. You didn't want the baby in the first place." She spat. Erik grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Oh, my precious Christine. Please don't be cold with me. I had two months and I had imagined of having a tiny child that was created by us. A little creature that was made by our love…" Christine felt tears watering her eyes.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Not quite. I remember a few years ago, I told a young girl that I hoped a woman would love me as I love her and the little girl responded… 'With great love, there will always be miracles.'" Erik said. Christine smiled and tears poured down her cheeks. Erik kissed them away. Christine scooted over and patted the bed. Erik lied next to her, and kissed her cheek.

"Christine? What if…. What if the baby looks like me?" He asked. Christine turned to him and removed his mask.

"Then he will be loved, he will be treated as if he were no different. It is my child and I will love it no matter what." Erik smiled and kissed her passionately. She was truly an angel from Heaven. She brought out fire that made Heaven more lightened. She is a little angel who had come to guide him to happiness and away from solitude.

Erik placed a kiss on her stomach and rubbed it. "My little Lenore." He whispered.


	17. The Devil's Happiness

**A/N: Wow! 102 Reviews! I love you guys! Glad many people are enjoying my story! This chapter is pure fluff, family, and no Raoul! But, sadly he'll be back. :( I am wrote this in the middle of the night because the idea of posting another chapter won't get off my head. So, enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**The Devil's Happiness**_

After nine months Erik has done nothing, but helped Christine with anything she needed. Christine got annoyed sometimes of his worries, but thought it was so sweet how he cared so much.

Once she was around four months, Erik decided that he would be teaching Christine and help her rehearse down in the lair instead up above. He smiled when the managers received the note and were upset and they put the understudy when they rehearsed up above. Erik made sure that Christine didn't tell anyone else (besides Meg and Madame Giry) that she was pregnant, and Christine wholly agreed.

Christine was sitting on the lounge with the book **Frankenstein **in one hand and caressing her nine month swollen belly in the other. Christine was suddenly hungry. She looked up and saw that Erik was in the baby's room, fixing the crib. Christine nearly cried the time he showed her the room. He decorated it with everything a child would want. He made toys out of wood and painted them, he created a _very _large crib, a tiny bookcase with children books. Oh, Erik really surprised her.

"Erik?" she called. Erik looked up at her.

"Yes, Christine?"

"May you help me up; I want to make myself something to eat." Erik stood up and kissed her cheek. Christine smiled and felt a blush rush to her cheeks.

"Stay. I'll get you whatever you want, my angel." He said. Christine shook her head.

"No, it's okay. You're busy. I'll do it." She said.

"What do want to eat?" he asked, ignoring her as if she never spoke her last sentence. Christine sighed, she knew she wasn't going to win if she argued so, she just spoke.

"Something sweet, please?" Erik nodded and left for the room. Christine looked down at her belly. "You are making me too hungry. Let's just hope that you're healthy, and that I'm not spoiling you with so much food. It's too much for one baby!" she accused. All she received was a baby's kick, and she sighed. Then Erik came in with a bowel and a spoon in a tray, with a cup of tea. Christine excitedly grabbed the bowel, frowned when she looked at it.

"W-what is it?" she asked. Erik smiled at her expression. She looked adorable.

"It's smashed mango." He replied. Christine looked up and cocked a brow. "Mango is a fruit, it's sweet and delicious." He stated.

"Where did you get a mango?" she asked. Erik and grinned and lifted his arms up with a shrug. He left and went back to the nursery. Christine looked down at the fruit. It was very peculiar. She had never seen anything like it. She lifted a spoonful of mango to her lips, before eating it. Christine smiled. She liked it! It was sweet, but tasty! She began eating more of it.

Erik looked over at Christine who seemed to be enjoying the mango. She was eating it like a pauper who hasn't eaten in weeks. He chuckled to himself and went back to fixing the crib. _I knew she'd like it._ He thought to himself. Once Erik finished, he went to his organ and took out a copy of _Don Juan Triumphant_ and looked at Christine who was back to reading her interesting book.

"Christine…" he called. Christine looked up. "Let's rehearse." Christine nodded and closed her book. Erik rushed to her side and helped her stand on her feet. He took her hand and carefully led her to the organ. He sat at his organ and directed to Christine. "Start from the third measure on page three."

"_Silken couch and hay-filled barn,_" she started."_both have been his battlefield._" She sang. Erik sang the next verse.

"_Those who tangle with Don Juan-_" he stopped when Christine grabbed his shoulder. Erik looked at her. "What is it, Christine?" he asked.

"M-m-my water broke… Erik." She stuttered. Erik quickly stood on his feet and carried her. Christine was going to protest, but he rushed her to the bedroom and quickly kissed her lips.

"Stay here, I will go and get Madame Giry." Christine nodded her head and watched him go. She took deep breaths and rubbed her stomach. She closed her eyes and began feeling contractions, it was not pretty. She clutched the pillows and clawed them when another contraction came.

Erik came in with Madame Giry and Meg behind him. Madame Giry rushed to Christine, who was desperate to get the baby out. "I'm afraid, my dear… that it will take a while for the baby to come." Christine gasped and held back a scream when a contraction hit her. Erik rushed to her side, and kissed her forehead. Madame Giry turned to Meg. "Go get some blankets and knife, Meg." Meg nodded and ran off.

"Madame G-Giry. How is it that y-you know a-a-about childbirth?" she asked. Erik rested his head against Christine's.

"I helped Madeline give birth to Erik." She replied. Erik looked at Madame Giry. "Yes, that's right Erik. I know exactly how you look down there." She replied.

"Antoinette!" he gasped. Madame Giry chuckled and Christine looked at Erik.

"I know that too." She said. Erik smiled and kissed her lips.

"Yes, but you… my darling are special. And anyway, I'm not done showing you. You will see it plenty more times." He whispered seductively in her ear. Christine grinned, but gave a tiny scream when she felt herself stretching. Madame Giry took off Christine's pantalets and opened her legs.

"It's time, my child." She said. Luckily, Meg came in with the supplies and Madame Giry looked at Christine. "Push, Christine! Push!" Christine pushed with all her might and gave out a breath of air. Erik held her hand and pressed kisses to her forehead. "Again!" Christine pushed.

Then, a wailing noise was heard.

"Boy!" Madame Giry cried. She cut the umbilical cord and gave the screaming baby to Meg who covered him in a blanket and gave him to Erik. Christine smiled, but yelled when she felt stretching once more. "It's looked like we're not done!" Madame Giry cried. Erik looked up in surprise. "Alright, push! Push!" Christine did and another little wailing was heard. Meg wrapped the little girl in a blanket, and handed her to Erik. "Erik! There's another baby!" Madame Giry said. Erik muttered a curse under his breath. Triplets?

Christine began pushing, her strength was going weak, and she couldn't take it. She pushed the last time and another little baby came out.

"Another boy." She smiled. She wrapped him in a tiny blanket and handed him to Christine. Christine looked at the baby in her arms.

"Gustave… my little Gustave."

"Christine, we have two more." Christine looked at the other little boy.

"Francois." She whispered. She looked at the little girl. "Would you like to name her, Erik?" Erik looked at her and smiled. He gently nodded his head and thought for a moment. He recalled how a few months ago he and Christine had a fight about the name of a girl.

**xXx**

"_No!" Christine yelled. Erik groaned._

"_What do you mean 'no'? Lenore is a good name for a baby girl!" he argued._

"_I am not naming my baby after a madman's poem about a dead girl!" she spat. She turned as to walk away, but Erik grabbed her and pulled her back._

"_For your information, my darling fiancée… Lenore was actually Edgar's wife Virginia Clemm Poe, who, at the time he wrote the poem, was on the verge of death due to tuberculosis." He stated. Christine glared at him._

"_My condolences to him, but you are not naming my baby after something sad and depressing. Name her after Shakespeare's plays!"_

"_They are tragic!" Erik cried. Christine stood closer to him. He had to admit, it was fun fighting with Christine when she was pregnant._

"_Some, but they're welcoming!" she protested. Erik growled and pulled her closer and ravished her lips. This tempered Christine is fun, he had seen her angry other times, but this is just… wow._

_He pushed her against the wall and kissed her lips hard and greedily, not that Christine was against it… Her pregnant stomach was still small and Erik carried her back to the bedroom._

**xXx**

"Desdemona." He decided to call her after the woman who represented love and courage and was the lover of the main person in the play, _Othello_.

* * *

><p>Erik placed all three of his children in the large crib; he thankfully made and watched them go to sleep. They ate and he rocked them to sleep.<p>

Erik smiled and went back to the bedroom where Christine was sleeping. His poor angel. Three children at a time. He should control himself next time and make sure three seeds don't go in her at the same time.

Erik lied on the bed and caressed Christine's curls that were a bit wet from sweat due to the childbirth. Christine's eyes fluttered. She looked over at Erik. "Where are my children?" she asked. Erik smiled

"They're asleep now, don't worry." He said. Christine nodded. "I didn't think we'd have triplets. Want seven more?" he asked. Christine gaped at him. Erik had to chuckle.

"No! Seven is out of the question." She said.

"I want ten children in total, Christine." He caressed her cheek as she leaned into his touch. "Seven more…"

"No!" she cried, like a little child. Erik cocked a brow.

"Hm, we'll see about that, my dear. We'll see." He said. They both changed into their night clothes and climbed into bed. Erik pulled her into his arms and Christine happily nuzzled her nose in his neck. They both fell into deep sleep after all the things that happened that day, they were both very tired.

Erik's eyes opened when the sound of one of the babies was heard. He looked at the grandfather clock that was in his room. He was so glad that he could see in the dark.

3:29 AM.

Erik felt Christine awakening and he patted her shoulder. "Shh, go to sleep. I'll take care of them." He whispered. Christine was half awake, and looked at him.

"You don't need any help?"

"No, go to sleep, darling. I'll do it." Christine nodded her head and went back to sleep. Erik put on his slippers and forgetting to put on his mask, he walked to the nursery. Who was the little one that was crying?

Oh, it was Francois. He could tell by his black hair. Desdemona and Gustave had chocolate hair like their mother.

"Shh…" Erik cooed as he grabbed Francois. He gently grabbed his head and placed him on a table that had a thin cushion. Erik removed Francois's clothing and dirty diaper and threw it away. He placed the new diaper on and attached the pins on the side. Erik went and sat on the rocking chair and rocked Francois back to sleep, but the little boy just stared up at him with his big blue eyes that he inherited from his mother. "How about I sing you to sleep?"

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Papa's going to buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Papa's going to buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Papa's going to buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke, _

_Papa's going to buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Papa's going to buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Papa's going to buy you a dog named Rover_

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

_Papa's going to buy you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._"

**(A/N: Yes, I put that lullaby because I am such a loser xD) **When Erik looked down at Francois. He was fully asleep. Erik looked up when he saw a figure by the doorway. It was none other than Christine.

"Do you know how great you look, with a baby in your arms?" she asked. Erik smiled and stood up from the chair before placing Francois back in the crib. Christine went next to him and looked down at their little children who were sleeping peacefully.

Erik kissed Christine in the forehead before he turned and lit only a few candles in the room. Christine looked and saw that Gustave was fluttering his eyes open. He had blue eyes just like Christine, in fact he looked like Christine, and he had big cheeks. Christine saw that he was staring at her, and he smiled. "Erik! Look!" Christine called above a whisper. Erik came and saw it too. The little boy was smiling at them and he wasn't even crying.

Christine gently lifted him up and rested his head on the side of her elbow and the rest of her arm held on to his body. She gave him to Erik. "Hold him, I'm going to get more diapers." She said and left the room. Erik was looking at Gustave and the baby lean on to his chest and searched for the breast, leaving Erik's night shirt wet. Erik chuckled and lifted him higher and away from his chest.

"Sorry, my son. You won't find that in me." He whispered. A few seconds later, Christine came in with diapers and pins. "Gustave is hungry." He stated. Christine looked at Erik's shirt and grinned, she bit back a laugh that was threatening to come out. She took Gustave from his and changed his diaper.

She then sat at the rocking chair and began to feed him. Little Gustave's eyes were open and sucking the milk from Christine. Erik was smiling; he had never seen such a beautiful sight. His beautiful Christine and his child. Christine looked at him and smiled. Erik walked towards her and kissed her forehead.

Gustave fell asleep after getting his hunger filled and next to awake was Desdemona. Erik took her and she stopped crying. He changed her diaper, and her amber-golden eyes were staring up at him with wonder. Once Erik was finished, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Desdemona grabbed his finger and stuck it in her mouth. Erik laughed and took his finger back, he then handed Desdemona to Christine, and as soon as he let go, Desdemona began to cry. Christine handed her back to Erik and Desdemona stopped crying. Christine grinned.

"She loves you better." Erik smiled and kissed Christine on the lips. Erik gave her Desdemona who began to cry again, and he quickly sat on the rocking chair. Christine sat in-between his legs and began to breast feed Desdemona, who happily sucked the milk. Erik smiled and kissed Christine's cheek.

"She's the only one who has my eyes." He whispered. Christine saw Desdemona looking up at Erik and then her and back to Erik.

"Yes, she does and she is beautiful, just like our other two children." Erik agreed and once Desdemona was asleep. Christine put her in the crib.

Erik blew out the candles and went back to the room with Christine and changed. Christine left to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Erik looked at the time. 6:47 AM. Erik placed on his mask and walked to the kitchen where Christine made a tiny oatmeal breakfast. Christine ran and kissed his cheek.

Erik and Christine talked about the birth of their three wonderful children.

"None of them got a deformity, like me." He said happily. Christine nodded and reached for his mask and gently took it off.

"I want them to grow up know your face, Erik. Not growing up and wondering what papa is hiding behind the mask." Erik smiled and nodded. Christine sighed and thought for a moment. "What do you think, Papa would have said, Erik? He didn't know we were in love."

Erik looked at her. "Actually, Christine he did. He talked to me once long ago, of how he saw both our love. He gave me his blessing, and told me that… he rather have me be with you than you being with that _boy_." **(A/N: If you remember this flashback was in chapter four.)**

"He did? I never knew." She said. They stayed silent until they finished their breakfast and Erik left a mess of oatmeal. Christine grabbed a spoon and with it she grabbed the oatmeal. When Erik's head was turned she threw the oatmeal at him.

Erik felt a slap in the back of his head. When he touched it, he realized it was oatmeal. "Christine!" He turned and saw Christine laughing. Erik grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "You want to act like a child? Fine."

"Erik! Put me down!" she cried. Erik grinned.

"As you wish." He threw her down to the lake. Christine felt the coldness of the water hit her fast; she shivered and glared at Erik, who was laughing. She grabbed his legs and pulled him into the water. Erik rose from the water and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. "What was that for?"

"If I go down you're coming with me." She whispered. Erik smiled.

**xXx**

_"It's hot for a spring morning don't you think?" Christine made a mischievous grin and pushed Erik to the water. Erik gasped at the coldness then glared at her. "Christine!" Christine was laughing at him. His bag was dripping wet. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in. She gave a little yelp and fell into the water. Her curly hair turning waving in the water and the color of her dress becoming darker._

_"Erik! The water is cold!" She said while her teeth slowly chattered._

_"If I go down you're coming with me." He said._** (From chapter three)**

**xXx**

He remembered it as it was yesterday. He placed his lips with Christine's and kissed her with all the passion he had. Christine happily responded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have bewitched me, you innocent little thing." Erik muttered. Christine moaned as he kissed her neck, ravishing the skin. "Come. Let us go and take a warm bath."

"Together?" Christine asked, her cheeks flushing and turning red. Erik grinned.

"Of course, I would have it no other way."

* * *

><p><strong>Love you, guys. By the way, have any of my readers eaten mango. I love it! Especially with hot sauce. Mmm… *drooling* Yeah, well I'm going to go eat a mango, please review! :) <strong>


	18. From Light into Darkness

**A/N: Okay, the reason I haven't updated is because I was writing the other last chapters to this story, and to **_**Accidentally In Love.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**From Light into Darkness**_

Christine was sitting on the rocking chair as she sang her children to sleep. Two of them fell asleep the only one who hasn't, was Desdemona. She didn't want to go to sleep! The little thing was a stubborn as her father. Christine turned and saw that he was watching her from the doorway.

"She doesn't want to, hm?" he asked. Christine sighed and shook his head. Erik smirked and looked down at Desdemona who lifted her tiny arms at him. She was two months old and the little thing was already so, close to Erik. He had her and the little girl looked at him with those amber eyes. She smiled and grabbed his mask. Erik smiled as Desdemona just looked at the mask with wonder and she let go of it and it fell to the ground. "You don't like it when I where the mask, do you?" he asked her. Desdemona stuffed her hand in her mouth and licked it with her little saliva. Desdemona looked at Erik as he began to sing to her, hoping that maybe she could fall asleep.

"_You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,_

_You're daddy's little girl to have and to hold._

_A precious gem is what you are,_

_You're mommy's bright and shining star._

_You're the spirit of Christmas, my star on the tree,_

_You're the Easter Bunny to mommy and me;_

_You're sugar, you're spice, and you're everything nice,_

_And you're daddy's little girl._

_You're the treasure I cherish, so sparkling and bright;_

_You were touched by the Holy and beautiful light._

_Like angels that sing, a heavenly thing,_

_And you're daddy's little girl._"

Erik sang her to sleep and Desdemona had her little eyes closed and Erik placed her on the crib and gave her a tiny kiss before he left the nursery with Christine. He pulled her back by the waist and Christine giggled.

"Now, my love. You and I have some business to take care of." He said. He lowered his mouth to her ear. "And it requires you to be in my arms, without any clothing …" he whispered. Christine felt shivers up her spine. Christine saw that Ayesha walked in the room and quickly ran towards her ignoring Erik's desires.

Ayesha has been more attached to the babies and being their protector. That meant that she didn't have anything against Christine and she was already accustom to her. So, Christine was allowed to pet her.

"Have you noticed that Ayesha has gotten a lot bigger?" Christine asked. Erik glared at her for ignoring and moving away from him, but looked at Ayesha. She had, in fact, gotten bigger the last few weeks. He had noticed this, but never thought anything of it. "What do you think it is?" Christine asked.

"Well, I feed her right, and she doesn't get hungry often, but that only leaves-" Erik stopped and looked at Christine. Christine's eyes widened and they both looked over Athos who was lying on the lounge, peacefully asleep. "He got my Ayesha pregnant! That bastard!" Christine stood and smacked Erik's chest. Erik looked at her and Christine grinned.

"It was bound to happen sometime, Erik. Just like you and me where bound to have out three little angels." She ran her hands up his chest, and Erik groaned. Erik crushed his lips against Christine's and they kissed with the most passion they ever had. "I missed making love to you, Erik." She whispered. Erik kissed her cheek and took her to the bedroom.

Erik placed her on the bed and removed her clothing slowly. Christine unbuttoned his shirt and flung it over his head, and it landed somewhere in the room, forgotten. Christine removed her pantalets and she was fully naked before him. Erik removed the last of his clothing and dove under the covers with her. Erik kissed her lips and his hands began caressing her breast. They swollen and he knew better than to go there. Erik ravished her neck, causing Christine to whimper. Erik flipped her so that she was on top and Erik slowly thrusted into her.

Christine gasped at the feeling. She almost forgot how good it felt. Erik began thrusting as Christine moved her hips and began riding him. Erik never felt this before! She was squeezing him in her tight softness. Erik thrusted harder then…

A baby began to cry.

Both Erik and Christine stopped and in their minds debated whether they should go or not. They both felt unfulfilled, but they stood and went to the baby who was crying. Christine had a blanket around her body, while Erik had wrapped a towel around his waist.

It was Francois. He was always the first to sleep and the first to wake up. Christine grabbed him and changed his diaper and then began to breast feed him. Francois drank the milk while having his eyes open and looking at Christine.

Erik was looking at Christine before he heard another baby awake. Erik looked at the crib and saw that Gustave was awake, but he just had a little plushy, that Erik saw was a bunny. Gustave had the bunny's ear in his mouth and then looked at Erik. Gustave raised his arms up to him with the ear still stuck in his mouth.

Erik picked Gustave up and sat Gustave on the large rug. Gustave looked at Erik with curiosity and Erik stood to light the candle in the room. Christine noticed Gustave on the floor alone.

"Oh, Erik! Don't leave him on the floor alone! He could crawl around and get hurt!" Christine cried. Erik sighed and sat with Gustave on the rug. Gustave looked at him and Erik grabbed one of the toy trucks he made and gave it to Gustave.

Gustave placed it in his mouth and Erik groaned. "No. it doesn't go in your mouth. The wheels roll and it makes the truck move." Erik rolled the truck towards Gustave. Gustave gave an excited squeal and grabbed the truck, played with it for a long time, that Christine had already given Desdemona her milk. Francois was on the rug with a brown teddy bear, and Christine placed Desdemona on the rug with her stuffed piggy.

"Erik, I am going to go change. Please watch them for a minute." Erik nodded and Christine left the room. Erik looked at the children who seemed to be interested in their own thing. Erik saw that Francois grabbed Gustave's truck. Gustave whimpered and reached for it, but Francois snatched it back. Gustave stuck out his lower lips and began to cry quietly.

Erik grabbed the truck from Francois and gave him a stern look, before giving it to Gustave. Francois looked at the truck before taking it again. Erik shook his head and took the truck from Francois and gave it to Gustave. Erik grabbed Francois and placed him inside the crib. "If you're not going to play nice, then you stay in the crib." He stated. Francois gave a tiny frown as if he understood Erik and sat on the bed. Erik grabbed the two other children and placed them in the crib as well. Erik then, grabbed his mask that was on the floor and went back into the bedroom where he found Christine naked as she was changing.

Erik grinned and grabbed her waist pulling her back into his chest. Christine gasped. Erik lowered his mouth into her ear and whispered, "I believe, my darling. You and I have something unfinished." Christine giggled and turned her head to kiss his lips. Erik pushed her down into the bed and began making love to her again.

~O~

Erik awoke first as he saw his Christine peacefully asleep. He loved her so much. He had been composing so many songs since he found her again. Erik placed on his dressing gown and wrapped a blanket around Christine before carrying her bridal style.

Erik went to his piano and laid her on the lounge. Erik began to play a beautiful melody before he began to sing.

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night…_"

Christine's eyes fluttered open and awoke by the most beautiful voice. She looked at Erik and saw him playing the song just for her. Christine wrapped the blanket around herself and sat next to Erik on the piano bench. Erik smiled as he continued singing.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes… let your spirit start to soar_

_And you live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night._"

Erik stood from the piano bench and made Christine stand with him. Christine smiled as Erik brought her back against his chest and he lowered his mouth to kiss her shoulder. He slightly lifted his mouth to her ear.

"_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night!"_

Erik quickly turned Christine to face his and crushed his lips against her. Christine moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt her tears run down her face, and she removed her lips as a little sob came out of her. Erik embraced her knowing that his little angel loved his song to her.

"_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night…_"

"I love you, Erik. So much." She whispered, tears still in her eyes. Erik smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Erik?" Erik looked at her and smiled.

"I have been thinking, and I want to get married tomorrow." Erik whispered. Christine's eyes widened and she gaped at him. Erik grinned at her expression.

"Oh, Erik!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips briefly. Erik buried his face in her curls as Christine nuzzled her nose in his neck. Erik smiled.

Christine, his Christine will join him in wedlock. He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Erik had Desdemona on his lap, while he was at the piano. Christine and the other two children were sleeping and he awoke when Desdemona began to cry. For once, she was the one that slept early while the others were too stubborn to sleep. They slept until it was finally five in the morning, and Christine was tired. She went to bed, and Erik went to his piano. About two hours later, Desdemona awoke. He held her and brought her to the piano.<p>

"How would you like to hear Papa compose a song for Maman? Since they are getting married tomorrow, Papa wants to make it extra special for her." He said. Desdemona looked at him as if she couldn't understand. Erik smiled and sat her on his lap.

Erik began to play and Desdemona giggled and jumped on his lap happily. When Erik kept playing and tried different notes Desdemona wailed. Erik tried softer notes and Desdemona giggled. Erik kissed his daughter on the cheek. "You and I, make a good team. Don't we?" Desdemona touched a single key and Erik laughed. "I'm sorry, my dear. You can't play yet. Maybe soon."

Erik looked at his grandfather clock. 10:23 AM.

Erik stood and closed his finished song. He carried her and lied on the lounge and sat Desdemona on his stomach. He placed his hands under her tiny armpits and lifted her up in the air. Desdemona giggled and gave a tiny squeal. He sat up and placed her on his lap. "You're my little princess, aren't you?" he asked. Desdemona smiled with her mouth open. Erik gave a low laugh and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I must say, Erik. I didn't think you'd ever get soft." A man chuckled. Erik lifted his head and stood quickly with Desdemona still in his arms.

"Daroga." He said. The man smiled. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he hissed. Nadir came closer and Erik held Desdemona tighter. She gave a little moan of nervousness, and gave a little cry. A single tear fell down her cheeks. She felt her papa's anger, and she didn't like it, not one bit.

Erik heard her cry and looked at her. "Oh, don't cry, my princess." He wiped away her tear and kissed her tiny and chubby cheek. Erik heard another presence enter the room and turned to see Christine come out of their bedroom.

"Erik?" she called, scratching the tiredness out of her eyes. "Is Desdemona awake? I thought I heard- oh!" she saw Nadir then Erik quickly came towards her.

"Christine, change quickly. I will explain everything." Christine nodded and left the room. Nadir cocked a brow and looked at Erik.

"I didn't know you had a lover, Erik." He said, surprised. Erik growled at him and sat Desdemona on the lounge.

"She is my fiancée and this baby is my child, Daroga. One of three." He hissed. Nadir smiled.

"Three?" Before Erik could say anything, Christine came out fully dressed.

"Forgive me, Monsieur. I didn't know we were going to have company." She said, giving Erik a glare for not warning her. "I am Christine Daae, Erik's fiancée." She held out her hand and Nadir took it, kissing it lightly.

"Nadir Khan, Mademoiselle. Or as Erik like to refer me as Daroga, but I would appreciate it better, by Nadir." He stated. Christine smiled.

"Please sit, Nadir." She gestured to the corner chair next to the lounge. Nadir sat down and Christine sat and placed Desdemona on her lap. Erik was about to sit when Francois began to cry. He gestured Christine that he was getting him and Christine nodded. Erik left the room. "Nadir, I am pleased to meet you. How is it that you and Erik are acquainted?" she asked.

"He didn't tell you? We met in Persia." He said. Christine's brows furrowed.

"Persia? He never mentioned anything about Persia." She said.

Nadir sighed. "I believe it's best if you don't know, Mademoiselle. I know Erik won't want to reencounter the tale." He said. Christine was about to speak when Erik in with both Gustave and Francois. He placed Gustave in the middle while he sat on the opposite side of Christine and placed Francois on his lap. Christine looked at Erik.

"You were in Persia?" Christine asked. Erik glared at Nadir who seemed to sigh. Erik looked at Christine and nodded his head.

"Yes, I was in Persia. _But_, I will not tell you about it. It is something that I am not proud of, and you won't be either." He said before brushing it off. Christine furrowed her brows.

"Erik, I am about to become your wife. We are not supposed to have secrets. Please. Tell me…" she whispered. Erik sighed.

"All right, Christine. I'll tell you…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Thank you everyone for those wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming! Love you all! This story is coming to an end soon, maybe too soon. :( It was fun making this story. **

**A person reviewed and told me to finish Slow and Painful Love and this story before I started Accidentally In Love. Well, as I put in my profile, Slow and Painful Love is on HOLD. I cannot update it, and I have been trying. Honest! I know some of you really wanted me to finish it, but I cannot! Stupid Fanfiction! My sister told me that it's better if I just continued my other stories. So, I will.**

_**LNDcrazygirl**_**: Yes, I enjoy mango with hot sauce. I am Mexican and many Mexicans enjoy a lot of things with hot sauce. You think that's weird, my papa eats banana with hot sauce! Now, that I find weird… But, yes… I recommend you to try it! Not sure if you might like it, but I'm used to it so, maybe it's just me. :)**

**Songs**

**Daddy's Little Girl by Michael Buble**

**Music of the Night by Andrew Lloyd Webber.**


	19. Christine's Mine!

**A/N: Okay, I am going to mention a few Susan Kay things here from Persia. I lost my Phantom book, and so I am going to have to make up a few things. Such a loser I am, I lost one of my favorite books. :( **

**I apologize for the long wait, I had a bit of writer's block and it sucks so badly! Dx And then also stupid school has been making me get annoying homework. Hate it…**

**So close to the end… about three more chapters... :O**

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**Christine's Mine!**_

Erik swallowed a gulp of nervousness.

"I worked for the shah of Persia…" Erik started. "I was an architect and designer. I built torture chambers for the shah…" Erik stopped when he heard Christine's little gasp. "Christine, please understand. I made more torture chambers, innocent people died by the horrifying things that I have created. I regret every bit of it."

Christine was looking at Desdemona and was caressing her tiny curls. "Erik… you have been keeping this from me?"

"I didn't know if you'd understand…"

"How did you escape?" she asked, finally lifting her eyes to look at him. Erik looked at Nadir, and sighed.

"Nadir saved me. As much as he annoys me, I am grateful to him. The shah would not let me leave and I escaped with the help of Daroga. We left here together and we went our own ways. The way me and Daroga met was that I helped his son. He seemed fascinated by my magic tricks, but the boy was very sick. The boy one night was suffering, I gave him something that would have made him fall asleep and never wake up."

"I am also grateful to Erik, my dear." Nadir began to tell Christine. "He put my son to sleep and my beautiful son felt no pain, and I praise Allah for that." Christine sighed and looked at Erik.

"I cannot say that I am happy for what you have done, Erik." She started. "Now, I know what you meant when you did not want to say what you have done for two years, when we were reunited. But, I can live with it…. I- I am not please though, and I never want you to be that man. Ever." She said. Erik nodded his head and kissed her hand.

"Never, Christine."

"Mademoiselle, I must say… you have really softened, Erik." Nadir chuckled. "He was never like this in Persia, but I would like to know, how you two met."

"I have saved him, once… from gypsies. I brought him with me to the home where I was a servant. We grew up together. We fell in love." Christine said. Desdemona began bouncing on her lap, bored by everything that was going on. Christine smiled at Erik. "And now we have three beautiful children."

* * *

><p>Christine went up to rehearsals the next day for the last of the practices for <em>Don Juan Triumphant<em>. Christine to stage only to see whispers and people pointing. Christine glared at every one of them. Carlotta walked up to her sneered. "How is it? Whoring yourself to the Phantom?" Carlotta asked with a smirk on her face. Christine gaped at her.

"How dare you, you vile women!" Christine yelled. She was going to say more, but Christine felt someone pull her away and drag her backstage. "What are you- Raoul?" She looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Christine. Where have you been all this time? Have you been with him?" he asked. Christine glared at him. "You won't be with him longer." He said a grin spreading on his face.

"What? What are you planning to do?" she asked. Raoul smiled.

"We are going to shoot him and kill him." Christine raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"Why? What has he ever done to you?" Christine asked. Raoul raised his eyebrows.

"He has murdered! He scares people, and he stole you from me!" He yelled. Christine felt her face flush with anger.

"I never belonged to you! And do you think killing Erik, is good?" She asked. Raoul smiled and nodded his head. "You think it's okay for you to murder him for murdering someone?"

"It's justice."

"Is it? You're still taking a life! Erik has killed, God with rightly judge and punish him someday. It's not your duty; if you kill him then you are no better than he is." Christine spat. She turned and walked to her dressing room. Raoul grabbed her threw her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming. "Raoul! Let go of me! LET GO!"

Raoul took her to his carriage and pushed her inside. Christine tried to open the door and get out, but Raoul harshly grabbed her arm and held her back. "Go! To the cemetery!" Raoul yelled to the driver. Christine snatched back her arm from Raoul.

"Let go of me, Raoul!" Christine growled. Raoul looked at her, but said nothing. He merely glared at her. And looked out the window.

She will be his…

Under the opera house, Erik was with Madame Giry and Nadir. They all were with the babies, when Erik realized, Christine was not back yet.

"Antoinette, have you seen Christine before, you came here?" Erik asked. Madame Giry looked at him and shook her head.

"No, she wasn't at rehearsals… why? Did she go up there?" Erik stood and looked at both Nadir and Madame Giry. He went and put on his cape and grabbed his sword before he spoke. He knew who was responsible for making his Christine not come home.

"Take care of my children while I'm gone. It might take a while." He said before he went out of the cellars and up to the world above. He knew that the stupid boy took his Christine and this was it! He has had it with that meddling boy coming between him and Christine.

Erik went out in the shadows and saw that Raoul had pushed Christine into the carriage and Erik felt anger rush in his blood. How dare he hurt his Christine! How dare he! Erik rushed in the shadows and quickly followed to where the carriage was going. Erik could see Christine trying to look for a way to escape, but she couldn't.

The carriage finally came to a stop and Erik realized that they were in a cemetery. It was the same one he and Christine came to bury Christine's father. Erik snuck in behind them and hid behind one of the trees watching every move Raoul made.

Christine felt anger as Raoul dragged her towards her father's grave. Raoul grabbed her shoulders and made Christine face him. "Do you think your father would be happy knowing that you are whoring yourself to a monster?" Christine gasped and pulled away from him.

"What madness do you speak about? I would never whore myself to monster. I am in love a gentleman. But, you call him a monster, and yet he's more of a man than you'll ever be." Christine hissed. Raoul roared and crushed his lips to hers. Christine started tasting blood and Christine tried to push him away. Raoul pulled her hair and yanked her closer causing Christine to groan in pain. Raoul bit her bottom lip only causing it to bleed more.

Erik grabbed Christine's waist and pulled her away from Raoul's grasp. His eyes were throwing daggers and Raoul and he pushed Christine away. Erik drew his sword and raised it to Raoul's heart. "I will kill you, for hurting Christine. I am a murder and I am not afraid to fight and kill for her. If that's the choice you leave me to, then so be it."

Raoul pushed Erik's sword and drew his own. Christine gasped and tried to go when Erik yelled at her to stay back. Raoul roared and rushed towards Erik. Both their swords connected and caused sparks to fly. Neither of them were gentle at all, they were angry and aggressive. Christine was watching them fight, not knowing what to do at all.

Erik swirled his cape around and sliced Raoul's arm. Raoul groaned in pain and he attempted to run his sword through him, but Erik moved away. Erik raised his foot and thrusted it to Raoul's chest. Raoul felt all the air in his body disappear and stumbled back to the snow. Erik rushed to Christine and saw the looked of nervousness in her eyes. He cupped her face and Christine embraced his. Erik kissed her head and heard Raoul getting up. He gently moved Christine away from him and turned back to Raoul who had his face as red as a volcano.

Erik rushed towards Raoul and swung his sword at him only to show that both their swords got broken from the impact. Erik swung his fist and it connected with Raoul's jaw.

"AH!" Raoul cried, he jumped on top of Erik and punched Erik in the nose, causing his mask to fall off. Raoul held back a gasped as Christine pushed him off Erik and helped Erik to his feet. Raoul growled and threw Christine to the ground. Erik roared and launched at Raoul.

He quickly wrapped his Punjab lasso around Raoul's neck and began to squeeze it with all his might. Christine's eyes widened. No, he cannot do this! "Erik! Erik, stop!" Christine screamed. She stood to her feet and ran to where Erik was killing Raoul. Erik looked up at her and his eyes were filled with anger, hatred, and lust for blood. For murder. Christine ran and tried to pull Erik away.

"Erik you promised me! You promised you'd never kill again! Please, Erik what would our children think?" Christine yelled. Erik's eyes suddenly softened.

"Children…" Erik looked at what he was doing and quickly took the rope off of Raoul who was gasping for air. She was right… what would Francois, Desdemona, and Gustave think? They would fear him, and he couldn't bear that.

He could never bear the thought of knowing that his children were afraid of their father, who was a murderer. Erik looked at Christine and pulled her into his embrace. Christine felt tears water her eyes, but over his shoulder Christine could see Raoul standing up and grabbing the sword from the snow. Christine yelped and pushed Erik to the ground. Raoul kicked her off Erik and Christine looked up to see Raoul kick Erik in the side of the face.

"Raoul, stop! Please!" She began to stand up and saw that Raoul raised his sword and was directing it to Erik's stomach. Christine screamed and stood quickly. "NOOO!"

But, it was too late.

Raoul plunged the sword into Erik's stomach and Christine felt tears rushing down her cheeks like waterfalls. Christine ran to Erik and saw that he began spitting out blood. Erik caressed Christine's hair and Christine began to sob. "Christine… I lov-love y-y-you…" he whispered. Raoul began to pull her away and Christine began screaming. Erik felt his eyes go heavy and he saw Christine and Raoul's figure go blurry. He at last collapsed and his eyes closed fully.

Raoul pulled Christine back to the carriage and Christine didn't stop fighting him. She kept pulling and calling Erik. Raoul growled and pushed her up against the carriage.

"Stop calling him! You precious monster is dead! You're MINE!" Christine pushed him away from her as hard as she could.

"I will never belong to you! You can claim me, but you can never claim my heart or soul!" Christine spat. Raoul roared and lunged himself at Christine wrapping his hands around her neck. Christine gasped and her chance to get air ceased.

"I killed that pitiful beast! What does he have that I don't?" He roared, squeezing his hands tighter on her neck.

"Determination…" A husky voice growled from behind them.

Raoul turned in disbelief and faced his foe, who had a sword in his hands. He released Christine and she fell to the ground gasping for air. Erik had not enough energy to fight him, and he was still losing blood. Christine looked up at him, and Erik saw that Raoul was took out something from his belt.

A gun.

"I thought making your precious Christine watch you die was cruel, but now I am tired of watching you live. I have tried twice to get you killed, but you still won't die." Raoul aimed the gun to Erik's heart and smirk. "Now, I best aim to where it would do the most damaged and I won't miss."

Raoul pulled the trigger and Erik quickly moved and ran towards Raoul. They struggled for the gun and Erik felt his strength weakening. Raoul sensed this and crashed his face to Erik's neck causing him to fall on the snow.

Christine felt tears in her eyes as she saw Raoul pointing the gun once more at Erik. Her eyes quickly saw the knife inside Raoul's boot. She grabbed it and to her dismay, she stabbed Raoul in the leg. Raoul yelled and Christine stabbed him in the other leg. Raoul went on his knees and saw that blood was flowing to the snow.

Christine rushed towards Erik and helped him to his feet. She dragged him inside the carriage. Christine went inside and opened the little window to the carriage driver.

"Go! Now!"

"I'm afraid not, Mademoiselle-" Christine pointed the knife to his neck and clenched her teeth.

"Go, or so help me God I plunge this in your throat!" The carriage began moving, and Christine placed a hand over Erik's wound. "I thought you were dying…" She whispered. Erik gave her a soft smile.

"You should know that I can fake almost everything." He said. "I need to get to Nadir. He knows how to help me on this." He said, groaning as he tried to sit up. Christine nodded his head as she held on tighter to his wound. She couldn't wait to get back to the opera house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry about the update problem. I had so much homework and I kind of suffered from writer's block. Forgive me, guys! And I also apologize for the pointless and stupid chapter. D:**


	20. Don Juan Triumphant

**A/N: Guys… how many more times must I say that Slow and Painful Love is on… HOLD! Many are reviewing to finish it, or why did I start it if I'm not going to finish it? Seriously? I have it in bold, in my profile. Please check and stop it. Please… I beg of you.**

**Anyway! Listen, kiddies. School hasn't been my greatest friend these weeks so that's why I had trouble updating. If I get enough reviews, I'll update in the next two days! Yay.! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Twenty**

_**Don Juan Triumphant **_

Christine took Erik and dragged him towards one of the secret doors and through the caverns. Christine had tears in her eyes and was praying to God, that Erik would live. She couldn't handle it if he died, she won't let him go.

"Nadir! Nadir!" Christine called. She was reaching the lake and found Madame Giry and Nadir on the lounge with the babies. Nadir stood on his feet and ran towards Christine helping her, and he took Erik. Christine was following him. "Take him to the bedroom, Nadir." Nadir did as she said and then placed Erik upon the bed. Nadir placed his hands upon Erik's wound.

Nadir carefully removed Erik's clothing from the waist up and located the stab wound. "Christine give me a towel, and some bandages. Quickly, my dear!" Nadir said. Christine rushed off and hastily came back with a towel. Nadir was putting pressure on the wound and was waiting for Christine.

He took the towel and put it on top of Erik's wound. Erik groaned, and Christine ran to his side, caressing his unmarred cheek. Nadir removed the towel and began to dress the wound, and blood started to soak it. Nadir added more bandages and finally he was done.

"Erik? How do you feel?" Nadir asked. Erik groaned and glared at him.

"Like a damnable ray of sunshine!" Erik's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "How the bloody hell do you think I feel?" Nadir chuckled and looked at Christine.

"Well, at least I know he's okay and himself." Nadir patted Erik's shoulder and left the room. Christine kneeled next to Erik's side and rested her head on his chest. Erik smiled at her and caressed her curls. Neither of them said anything. They didn't know what to say.

"Christine? Will you please bring my coat?" Christine nodded and stood went across the room taking hold of Erik's jacket, before walking back and handing it to him. "I know, my love… that it's not the right moment, but…" Erik took out a black box and in it, it held two wedding rings. Christine gasped and felt tears water her eyes. "I can stand it no longer, my dear Christine. I want to marry you here. We do not need a priest. Love and marriage is in the eyes of man, wife, and God. Will you be my wife?"

Christine buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She couldn't believe it! She was really going to be with him! She wanted a real wedding, but for now, he was right. They were before God and he was their witness for their love. Christine lifted her face and nodded, not trusting her voice.

Erik smiled and placed the ring in her finger, and Christine the ring in his. She leaned in and kissed him, she tried to let out all the passion she was feeling. She loved him so! Erik removed his lips from hers and gave a tiny groan of pain. He ignored it and smiled at her.

"Do you, Christine Daae, take Erik _Destler…"_ Christine gave a tiny sob at the mention of his surname. "as your husband?" Christine sighed happily and shook her head. Erik frowned.

"No, I want to say my vow, love." She said. Erik nodded. "I, Christine Daae, take you, Erik Destler, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Erik Destler, take you, Christine Daae, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Christine grinned. "You may kiss your bride."

* * *

><p>The day of Don Juan Triumphant was here. And Christine knew exactly what was going to happen. She warned Erik to stay away and she hoped he'd listen to her warning.<p>

She was dressed Aminta, and was already waiting for her cue to go on. She saw Raoul at his box, he looked scratched and when she saw him come in he was walking oddly. No doubt from the stab wounds.

Christine lastly heard Piangi laughing as his lines and she walked on stage.

"_No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love!_" Her last pitched echoed through the opera and she sat on the ground, caressing the rose in her hand. She was wearing a long dress where her thighs were visible and her body was seductive.

She waited for Piangi's voice, but it never came. Instead she heard an angelic and deep voice that sent shivers up her spine.

"_You have come here_ _in pursuit of_ _your deepest urge,_ _in pursuit of_ _that wish,_ _which till now_ _has been silent,_ _silent . . ._" Christine found Erik singing on stage and her mind was racing. He was not supposed to out bed, and yet… she was somehow happy he was here. Erik was hiding behind a full black mask, and a Don Juan costume. His eyes seemed to be focused on Christine and nowhere else.

"_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge -in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . ._" Christine stood from the stage floor and locked her eyes with Erik. She was under his seductive spell. Erik was slowly walking towards her making her blood run hot and her heart race. This was something he was only able to do a few times. And this was one of those times.

"_Past the point of no return - no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end . . . Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . . What raging fire shall flood the soul?_"

Erik rush behind her and placed a hand on her neck as if to choke her, but he simply caressed it. Christine felt another hand go to her waist. She swayed her hips against him, and felt him grow hard. He gave a small growl and removed himself from her, but grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles.

"_What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us . . .? Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . ._" Christine took in a deep breath and let everything in. She looked up and Raoul, only to see his nose flaring and his hands clutching the edge of his seat. As if it was the only thing to calm him from jumping to the stage and killing Erik.

Erik saw where her eyes went and his eyes meet Raoul's. They both stared at each other with hate and anger. Erik smirked at him to show his that his attempt to kill him failed, and that he was still alive. Christine felt nervousness hit her like a blow. She sucked in breath and began to sing.

"_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence . . ._" Erik looked at Christine and sucked in a breath as he felt her voice begin to fill with passion and get into character. "_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . . In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided…" _Christine turned to Erik and nodded her head. Erik's mouth opened slightly.

"_Decided._" She whispered. "_Past the point of no return. No going back now, our passion-play has now at last begun_." Christine began to move away and went towards the stairs that led up to the bridge, but her eyes never losing Erik's. Erik kept ignoring the pain that was coming from his stab wound.

"_Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question! How long should we two wait before we're one?_" Christine led her body into a seductive motion that made Erik start breathing heavily. She stopped and held her gaze at Erik. "_When will the blood begin to race?_ _The sleeping bud burst into bloom? _ _When will the flames at last __**consume **__us?" _ Christine and Erik reached the top of the bridge and they were both letting out all the love and passion they had. All they were feeling. They were showing the world, that Don Juan and Aminta were truly… in love.

Erik removed his cape, swiftly and they both began to walk towards each other. They began singing at the same desperation. "_Past the point of no return. The final threshold! The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn! We've passed the point of no return…_" Erik had twirled her, as if they were dancing. Her back was pressed against his chest, her head leaning back on his shoulder. His hands were roaming her body till they took ahold of hers. He pressed a kiss to her neck and held her close.

Raoul was fuming. They were practically made love on stage! Tears were whelming in his eyes and he desperately scratched them away.

Erik began caressing her curls and felt his love song that he (and Desdemona) wrote for her was coming true. He was married to her and he decided his song could wait no longer.

"_Say you'll share with me… One love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude…_" He sang softly. Christine wasn't really listening, only hearing his beautiful angelic voice. "_Say you what me, with you here… beside you…_" Christine realized that this was not a part of the act and turned around to look at him. Erik grabbed her hands, placing a kiss on them. "_Anywhere you go, let me go too!_" Christine felt tear in her eyes and suddenly her eyes caught several guards in the bottom aiming their guns at Erik. She looked at Erik with widened eyes. "_Christine, that's all I ask of-_"

Christine pulled off his mask.

Screams echoed throughout the opera house, but Christine cupped his face and brought his lips down to hers. She kissed him, holding on to him. Knowing if they were together, they couldn't shoot. She removed her lips, and her nightmare came true.

The Phantom was inside Erik.

He was furious. Erik pulled Christine harshly against him and with his sword cut off a rope, and kicked the trap door under them, leading them to the caverns. Christine whimpered and buried her face in Erik's chest. She knew that he had brought down the chandelier once again.

The drop was terrifying for Christine. Once they fell to the ground, Erik stood, and grabbed Christine's arm.

"Why did you do that? Why did you betray me, Christine? Why!" Erik shouted. Christine whimpered and cried softly. Erik's heart cringed, and it seemed as if the Phantom was gone. It was only a child who was afraid.

"They were going to shoot you! The scream would have distracted them, and they wouldn't shoot if I was close to you!" She cried. Erik shook his head. "I would never do anything to hurt you Erik!" She said. Erik looked at her, but suddenly began to hear people screaming and angry people shouting.

"Come, Christine! We must get going!" He said, grabbing Christine's hand. They went to through the catacombs, trying to rush to Erik's home. Christine cried out as she stepped on a stone in her bare feet. Erik turned at her cry and looked at her worriedly. "What the matter, Christine?" he asked, anxiously.

"I stepped on a stone." She said. Erik removed the stone from her foot and caused it to bleed. He muttered a curse under his breath. Did this really need to happen, while they were rushing to get home? He ripped off a part of her skirt and wrapped it around her wound, and made a knot to hold it. He placed her arm over his shoulder and carried her bridal style.

He began running again with Christine in his arms. Not that she was a problem, for she was quite light.

Erik sighed in relief as he reached the lake, and he gently put Christine onto the boat, before he climbed on.

"Erik." Christine called. Erik looked down at her, as he started rowing the boat. "I have a bad feeling. I feel like the children are hurt. Please hurry." Erik did. He quickened his pace and rowed the boat faster. Christine felt nervous and afraid. She heard many women get 'motherly instinct'. She never thought she'd get it until now. She felt that her children were in trouble.

Erik stopped the boat when they reached the shore. Christine frantically looked for her children. "Antoinette! Nadir!" He called. Erik left them both with his children.

"Looking for someone, Monsieur?" A voice asked.

Both Christine and Erik froze at the sound of that voice. They both turned and saw they very man they despised to see.

"Raoul…" Christine whispered.

Raoul smiled and pointed to Francois, Desdemona, and Gustave, who were sitting at the edge of the lake.

"One wrong move…" He said and walked behind them. "They fall to the lake."

Erik growled. "Get away from my children." Raoul grinned and grabbed Desdemona. Christine cried and reached her arms out. Erik held her back, and whispered something in her ear that caused her eyes to widen.

Raoul jumped into the lake and geld Desdemona close to him. Erik clenched his fist and began to walk towards Raoul. "I would come any closer you will sincerely regret it. You see, Monsieur Phantom… I know that these children mean everything to you… I feel sorry that they had to have a disfigured beast as a father instead a Vicomte." He spat, looking at Christine who had only put Gustave and Francois on top of the lounge and was now behind Erik. "Come here, Christine." Christine hesitated, which only angered Raoul. He tightened his grip on Desdemona who began to cry. "_Come Here!_" Christine ran towards him. Raoul gripped her wrist and sneered at her.

Erik felt anger, and yet helpless. "Do not hurt my family." He hissed. Raoul laughed.

"Gotten soft have you?" He laughed. "I do not want your pitiful whore!" He yelled pushing Christine to Erik. Erik caught her and held on to her. "I know what will kill a man more. And that is to keep his child…" He said, bouncing little crying Desdemona. "Or kill them." He whispered. He held out Desdemona and Christine cried out. Erik stayed in his place, not moving.

Raoul felt anger knowing that Erik was not breaking. He let go of Desdemona and Christine screamed. Erik held her back as the little baby went under the water. Raoul looked at Erik and Christine. "You killed her… not I. You didn't care about her."

Erik went on his knees, even though the water reached his stomach. "Come to Papa, Desdemona." Erik said reaching out his arms.

The little girl emerged from the under the water and began swimming towards Erik. Both Raoul and Christine were too shock to move. The little baby was swimming!

As she paddled towards Erik's arms, Erik went closer and pulled her up and held her close. Desdemona smiled at him and Erik caressed her cheek. "You see, dear Vicomte. I taught my children to swim when they were only one month old." He said. Erik handed Desdemona over to Christine.

He began to approach Raoul. At the current moment his anger, and alienation was so great, that he didn't care if he slaughtered Raoul.

"You come here, insult my wife, touch my daughter, and try to kill her?" He growled. Erik grabbed the Punjab lasso that was on the shore and had it in his hands.

He charge towards Raoul and they both wrestled in the water. Erik wrapped the rope around his neck and he pushed Raoul underwater. He knew that he can't gasp for air. He wanted him to suffered and want fresh air; he wanted to see his eyes go red from loss of oxygen. Erik had him underwater and tightened the rope around his neck.

Bubbles would come out of Raoul's mouth. He turned and wrapped his hands around Erik's neck, though he did not have enough strength. Erik went up to the surface and as soon as they did, Erik pulled the rope and the snickering snap of his neck, satisfied Erik.

Erik let of the rope and looked up only to see Christine looking at his surprised and worried. He walked towards the water and Christine ran into his arms. Erik held her close and placed his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise… but, he… touched Desdemona. I- I had to… to-" Christine pressed her lips against his to keep him quiet. Erik felt tears run down his eyes, and held her close and then pulled away.

"I know, Erik. You were protecting us, and as much as I hate to say so… I would have done the exact same. I love you, Erik and our children will see you as the hero who protected his family." She said caressing his marred cheek. Erik sighed and looked around.

"Where are they?" he asked. She pointed to the lounge where they were all sitting paitently. Erik smiled and went towards them. Christine went with him, but she couldn't help but look at Raoul's dead body floating on the lake. As much as she hated him, he was still there for her and her best friend when she thought Erik was dead. She would always miss that Raoul.

"Erik?" Nadir and Madame Giry emerged from the room rubbing their heads. Christine quickly went to their side.

"What happened to you?" Christine asked. Nadir rubbed his head and shrugged.

"All I remember is we were with the children and then I saw Monsieur de Changy, after that everything went black." Nadir said. Christine sighed and sat next to Erik who had Desdemona in his arms bundled up and rocking her.

Erik kissed Christine's cheek, and made her smile and snuggled close to him. Erik stood with Desdemona in his arms, as Christine picked up Gustave, and Madame Giry picked up Francois.

"My dear." Erik called. Christine looked at him. "I think that from today, we begin a new beginning. This is where the nightmares end."

* * *

><p>"Christine!" Meg called from the other side of the door. "Are you ready?"<p>

"Yes, come in Meg!" Meg went in and saw Christine standing in front of the mirror with a beautiful white dress, making her look like an angel.

"Oh, Christine! You look beautiful!" Meg gasped. She gave her a bouquet of red roses and smiled. "Your groom waits." Christine smiled and took in a deep breath. She smiled and walked with Meg.

As they walked the Wedding March began and Christine felt on the verge of tears when she saw Erik turn and look at her. He smiled and as did the priest. She still couldn't believe that Erik actually wanted to be in a church. She knew Erik never believed in God, but maybe this was all for her.

As she walked down the aisle, she saw her babies sitting on the chairs formally. Desdemona was wearing a purple dress, with a violet flower in her hair, Francois and Gustave were wearing tiny tuxedos.

When she reached him she stared into his eyes and grinned. The priest read through the bible and Christine felt everything was melting away. Until everyone was waiting for her to speak.

"Oh! I do." She said. The priest smiled.

"Congratulations, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Erik smiled and cupped Christine's face. "You may kiss the bride."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, they are finally married! :D Now go review, please! Love you guys! :3**


	21. One Final Reunion

**A/N: Okay guys! I am so happy that you guys reviewed! You left me very happy! :D**

**Anyhow, I think many thought I finished the story. Well, after this the epilogue is next so, just be patient because I have already finished it. :) I hope you guys enjoyed my story and I love all your wonderful reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Twenty One**

_**One Final Reunion**_

_Four months later…_

Erik and Christine decided to put the children in a large pram, and take them into town. Erik was still very afraid about being on the streets, but with Christine by his side he could accomplish anything.

Gustave, Francois, and Desdemona had turned six months old a few weeks past. It seemed as if only yesterday they were married in the church. And it wasn't until three days ago that Christine had said that she was pregnant once more.

They joy in Erik's face could not be described, he was beyond happy. Erik had purchased a large home and they had taken a lot of things from under the opera house and placed it in their new home. Erik had made two more cribs for the babies.

Erik had decided that they go to a walk through the streets of Paris. With Christine and his children by his side, Erik felt like he could take on the world. He never even thought of his mask.

As they walked the streets of Paris, Erik held on to Christine's hand the whole time. He placed a kiss on it every now and then earning a smile from Christine. They went to a park and sat on a bench and brought the pram closer to them. Gustave had fallen asleep while Francois and Desdemona were looking at their parents with little smiles on their faces.

The children were looking at them and pushing their hands out. Erik and Christine smiled and took them out of the pram. Desdemona was giggling as Erik bounced her on his lap. Erik smiled and kissed her chubby cheek. She giggled some more and began to drool. Erik smiled and wiped her drool away. Christine smiled and gave Francois his little rattle to play with. Francois rattled it harshly and then threw it at Desdemona.

Desdemona wiggled her bottom lip and began to cry. Erik shook his head and cuddled her closer hushing her. Christine scolded Francois while Desdemona just watch. Her eyes were red and watery. She looked at Erik and tried to grab his mask. Erik smiled and moved his head away.

"No. Not in public, princess." He said as he caressed her hair.

They put the children back in the pram and continued their walk. Erik ignored all the stares he received from people walking by. They went to a clothing shop and bought a few clothing for themselves and the babies. Erik seemed to smile at everything he saw Christine do with the children. It made him happy to know that he finally had a family.

As they walked, Christine began to notice Erik's sudden slow pace. She stopped and looked at him. "Erik? Are you all right?" she asked. He kept looking at something ahead.

"This cannot be…" He whispered. He moved away and run up to where he was looking. Christine was trying to catch up and pushed the pram. She rushed after him carefully, and saw that in the crowd of the Paris citizens, he was disappearing in there.

"Erik! Wait!" Christine called. She pushed the pram in his direction and walked in the crowd. "_Ange_!" She felt a hand pull her through, and look to see Erik guiding her. Once they stopped, Christine looked and saw a traveling fair. But it wasn't just one, it was the one Erik seemed to recognize.

"I used to be in this traveling fair… before I was sold." He made his way in and Christine followed after. Erik walked around. Christine was following behind him and looking at where he was going.

"What are you looking for?" She asked. Erik didn't answer. He moved his way to the tents and the gypsies gave them odd looks. Some protested of them being there, but one glare from Erik, they kept their lips shut.

Erik stopped as he found the tent he was looking for. "Stay here." He whispered to Christine and went inside the tent. Erik saw a women who was coughing and had wrinkles in her face. She looked up and saw Erik.

"You are not supposed to be here!" She hissed. She grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the exit of the tent. "Get out!"

Erik pulled his arm back and gently pushed her away. "After all these years this is how you greet me?" he said. The lady furrowed her brows in confusion; Erik smirked and removed his mask. "Can't recognize your own son, mother?"

Madeline's eyes widened and took a step back in shock. "Y-y-you!" she gasped. Erik gave her a deadly glare. "How? I s-sold you!"

"Well, let's just say, God sent me a beautiful angel…" He whispered. He looked back at Madeline and pointed to his face. "Quite handsome, am I not? The curse you placed upon me worked just fine, mother. And yet, _she _still loved me."

"W-w-who?" she asked. "Your whore?" Madeline spat. Erik growled, and grabbed her shoulders pulling her close.

"_Never _call my wife that!" he hissed. "I hand never killed a women, mother. Do _not_ be the first." Madeline widened her eyes, and Erik released her shoulders from his deadly grip. Madeline frowned, but gave a small smile.

"I bet _she_ is not even real! A figment of your imagination, dear son. How can anybody ever possibly love you?" She spat. Erik clenched his hands in a fist. Erik went to the exit of the tent.

"Christine, please come inside." He called. Madeline crossed her arms over her chest and waited for this angel of his.

Christine walked inside with the pram going in before her and she looked at Madeline. She widened her eyes and looked at Erik, but he gave her a reassuring look. She calmed a bit, but still was nervous.

"You see, mother. I am not lying. She is my wife, and I question how could she love me, but I never doubt her love. She saved me from that fair you sold me to. She couldn't stand seeing me be whipped." He sneered at Madeline. "There was a handsome man who loved her, and could have made her happy with money, jewels, clothing… and yet she chose a disfigured freak."

"No… no. Not a freak, but a man and my angel." Christine whispered, and she hugged his arm. Erik smiled at her, kissing her forehead gently.

"She had my children-"

"_Your_ children? She probably slept with someone else and had them!" she spat. Christine gasped.

"How dare you!" Christine yelled. Erik gently placed a hand on her shoulder, he went to the pram and picked up Francois who was sucking on his hand. Desdemona stretched her hands out to him, but Christine picked her up.

"I think they are my children… for that fact that Francois looks exactly like I do. Desdemona has my eyes and Christine's hair." He said. The shock in Madeline's face made Erik smile. He placed Francois back in the pram, and Christine put Desdemona.

"You," Madeline said to Christine. "are insane. Who could ever love a monster like him?"

"How could I not? He is the best thing that ever happened to me. I love him with ever fiber in my body. My father even was kind to him, he saw Erik like a son, until he knew the love he had for me… and I for him." She said.

"You disgust me." Madeline sneered. Christine looked at her and frowned.

"I disgust you because I love him?" Christine asked. "I believe you, are a disgrace. You couldn't love your son because he was deformed? How could you be so cruel, he was just a boy wondering where the love was!" Christine cried. Madeline's nose was flaring in anger, and Christine clenched her hands, trying to keep her anger in check. "You are a coward…" Christine hissed.

"Coward?"

"Indeed. You couldn't bear to look at your son, knowing he wasn't handsome… and so you gave him away hoping someone else would take your fear away." Christine said, her knuckles turning white.

"Who wouldn't fear him? He has the face of the devil!" Madeline screeched. Christine cocked a brow.

"Then he would take up after the mother, wouldn't he?" Madeline gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fist. Erik smiled at Christine's insult. He once thought that his mother was the most beautiful women in the world, but after seeing Christine… his mother looks like nothing, but a witch.

"The reason I came here, mother…" Erik started. "Was to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes." Erik stated. "You see, if you hadn't sold me to that traveling fair, I would have never met Christine, I would have never felt love, never had a real family." He said, as he looked at his children. "I would have lived here with you and we both know… we wouldn't want that." He growled.

Madeline felt a lump caught in her throat as he approached her. "I wish I could kill you mother. I wish I can make you feel all the pain I have felt with you and with Javert, but I am still grateful to you. That is the only reason you are still standing. The only reason why your heart is still beating. I became into a man… you never want to encounter." Erik hissed. "You see, people think of me as death himself. And perhaps I am, but none of their opinions matter anymore. I have the family I want and they are all I care about."

Madeline swallowed the lump in her throat. "So, you're not going to kill me. I-I will still live."

"Yes, because this is a mind over matter situation." Erik said as he moved away. "I don't mind, and you don't matter."

Erik moved away and went towards Christine who nodded and they left the tent. Christine looked at Erik who seemed to feel a great relief in him. He felt her stare, and turned to looked at her.

"I love you." She whispered. "Don't let anything she said get to you."

"Why would I? When my darling wife was defending me?" Erik smiled. "I love you too. I feel a great weight off my shoulders. Now I will never have to see her again." He said, as he placed a kiss on her temple and kept on walking.

Their next destination was home. The only place they wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, my friends. I know it was a short chapter for such a long update, but I will post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. :)**

**Anyway I wanted to ask, have anyone ever heard of the upcoming movie of Les Miserables? I have to say I want to see it, but I am not satisfied with the actors they chose to play the characters. I was disappointed in that. I know there are people to disagree with me, but that is just my opinion.**

**Review! And I'll love you guys forever! **


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, everyone! This is it! The last chapter of **_**Always and Forever**_**! I hoped everyone enjoyed it and I will extremely miss writing this story! This chapter is pretty short, sorry. Love you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Two**

_**Epilogue **_

_**Paris, France 1887**_

_**5 years later… **_

To Erik's delight, He and Christine had ten children. In the past five years.

There were the triplets, Francois, Gustave, and Desdemona who were six years old.

The twins, Lenore and Lucille who were four years old; Jacques and Edmond who were two years old.

There was Charles who was five years old.

Then Albert who was three years old.

And lastly Gerard who was 2 months old.

Erik and Christine were always running around trying to control them, play with one, than another. It was a difficulty, but it was a delight.

Christine had barely put Gerard to bed and was making dinner, for the Christmas celebration they were having. All the children were running around, playing and Christine was getting tired. Erik was out getting the some more groceries, and she was alone. Christine quickly set up the dinner table and looked over to the large Christmas tree. There were millions of gifts piling around the tree, and the children didn't seem to quiet down about it.

"Children! Wash up and get ready for dinner!" Christine said and walked to the living room to see that none of them were listening to her. "Francois, please can you-" The boy ran by her laughing as he as chasing Charles. She saw Gustave playing with a plastic gun, shooting at Jacques and Edmond who were chasing him with wooden swords. "Children, please!"

"_**SILENCE!**_" A deep growl came, causing the floor to rumble. All the children stopped and got into a line. They bowed their heads knowing that they were in trouble, by their father. Erik put down the groceries in the lounge next to the front door. He walked and looked at each child. He began pacing in front of them making them nervous. "Your mother had asked you to wash up, and get ready for dinner, why have none of you done as she asked?" he growled.

None of the children answered. "Lift up your heads and looked at me." He said. All the children slowly complied, and looked at Erik. "Do you want all those gifts taken away?" He asked pointing to the gifts under the tree.

"No, Papa!" They all said at the same time. Erik held out his hand to Christine, who went over next to him. Christine lifted her lips to his ear.

"Don't be so hard on them, Erik." She said. Erik nodded and smiled at her, but became serious as he looked at his children.

"What do you have to say to your mother?" he asked. Christine smiled as all the children apologized at the same time. "Now, your punishment is to see me… kiss your mother." Erik pulled Christine closer and crushed his lips to hers. Christine happily kissed him back and all the children protested.

"No! That's nasty Papa!" Edmond cried.

"Eww!" Charles cried. Erik removed his lips from Christine and looked at the children.

"Now, listen to your mother and go wash up! Or I will give her more kisses in front of you!" He said. All the children squealed and ran upstairs. Christine giggled. Erik smiled and began to kiss her again, more passionately. Christine sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, my husband." She whispered. Erik smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, my wife."

"Hey! We washed up, now stop kissing!" Francois yelled at Erik and Christine from the stairs. Christine giggled and they all went to dinner.

* * *

><p>Erik and Christine finally put their children to bed and they went to their bedroom. Christine quickly changed into her night gown and climbed into their bed. Erik took off his shirt and his pants leaving only her breeches. Christine blushed and Erik went under the covers with her. Christine took off his mask and placed it on the end table next to the bed.<p>

Christine cuddled up against Erik and kissed his chest. "I love you Erik, and our ten beautiful children. I hope you're happy that you got you're wish." Christine teased. Erik chuckled and held her closer.

"Very happy, my dear. Ten beautiful children that were made from our love." Erik stated. Christine smiled and kissed his lips. "I will never grow tired of your kisses." He said.

"Not even when I'm old?" she asked.

"Never. I will love you till death and maybe even after that." He said. Christine smiled.

"Oh? How long is that, monsieur?" She asked kissing his lips once more. Erik caressed her curls and kissed both her cheeks.

"Always and Forever." He whispered.

**A/N: That was it! Short, I know. I love everyone one who reviewed. Even those who reviewed once or twice.**

**LNDcrazygirl**

**HeartsBroken**

_**Rockaay**_

_**Katie**_

_**TheTwilightSaga**_

**Kate Pendragon**

_**No One**_

**Angel of Fear**

**Rose Diamund**

_**Sssssssssssssssssssss**_

**PhantomForever112**

**Thaovyphantran**

_**JacobLuver226**_

_**MissTaxi**_

**Tbnasib3**

**Scarlett Raine**

**Silence Navarathna**

**Tikki Tarvin**

**Phantom-Phan4ever**

_**ThirdCellarShade**_

**WasIReallySeekingGood**

_**Jj**_

_**LoveFromShinola**_

_**Tess**_

**ThunderStorm7916**

_**Tessa**_

**PhantomFan01**

**whisperheart456**

**AmberRedRose**

**kpw1998**

**PhantomMalevolence **


End file.
